Des ennuis et encore des ennuis
by Ginnymione.lily2
Summary: La guerre est fini, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde,

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, j'ai eu une soudaine inspiration et me suis dit que je pourrai la mettre sur papier pour vous demander votre avis. Donc voici le chapitre 1. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Des ennuis et encore des ennuis

Résumer : La guerre est fini, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.

Voilà maintenant je vais vous laissez lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 1 :

La guerre était enfin finie. Harry avait vaincu Voldemort. Il pouvait enfin souffler. Enfin presque, puisqu'il était devenu le chef du bureau des Aurors et devait débusquer les Mangemorts en fuite. Un mois seulement plus tard tous les mangemorts étaient enfermés à Azkaban.

Pour le monde sorcier, quelque chose clochait. Comment Harry James Potter avait-il pu vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres aussi facilement ? Comment avait-il pu arrêter tous les Mangemorts, sans oublier qu'il avait dû en tuer certains, en seulement une semaine ? Il avait tué le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps en seulement une dizaine de minutes. Comment cela était-il possible ? Harry Potter serait-il devenu un nouveau mage noir ? En tout cas, une chose était sûr, le Survivant était devenu beaucoup trop puissant. Ils avaient créé une machine de guerre.

Harry n'éprouvait plus aucune émotion en tuant ou capturant un meurtrier. La guerre l'avait changé, elle lui avait pris tous ses amis, tous sauf une. Mais celle-ci le rejetait à cause de sa puissance. La personne qu'il aimait le détestait parce qu'il était devenu un monstre. Cette personne aux cheveux de feu et aux yeux chocolats. Cette personne qui lui en voulait pour ne pas avoir su protéger sa famille. La famille qui l'avait accueilli lors de son adolescence. La famille Weasley. Ginny Weasley l'avait rejeté. Et depuis, Harry Potter, âgé de seulement 17 ans, était seul dans un monde qui le jugeait trop puissant. Dans un monde en paix pour lequel la machine de guerre qu'il était devenu n'avait plus de place.

Comment vivre dans un monde qui ne voulait plus de lui ? Ça, Harry ne le savait pas, mais il ne pouvait plus changer. Il était formé depuis qu'il avait 11 ans pour pouvoir battre Lord Voldemort et il l'avait fait. Que faire quand sa mission était enfin accomplie et qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour avoir besoin de lui. Le vainqueur se souvenait pourquoi il était devenu ce qu'il était.

* * *

/ Flash Back /

Harry était en sixième année, son lien avec Voldemort était plus puissant que jamais et il était dans le bureau du Directeur, Albus Dumbledore. Il était assis à la même place qu'à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans ce bureau et regardait celui qu'il considérait comme son grand-père.

« Harry, je t'ai demandé de venir me voir car je dois te proposer quelque chose. » Commença le vieil homme.

« Je vous écoute, monsieur. » Répondit le Survivant.

« Eh bien, comme tu le sais, Voldemort gagne de plus en plus de terrain et même si nous cherchons les Horcruxes, je ne pourrais pas vivre é sais bien que nous voulons tous les deux gagner cette guerre. »

« Oui... » Répondit Harry, incertain face aux propos de son mentor.

« Et je ne voudrais pas qu'il ne se passe la même chose que l'année dernière. »

En entendant les mots du leader de la lumière, les souvenirs de son enlèvement au ministère refirent surface. Le Directeur dû le secouer doucement pour le faire réagir.

« Harry ! Cela fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle. » Gronda Dumbledore.

« Désolé professeur, j'étais perdu dans mes souvenirs. Vous disiez ? » S'excusa Harry.

« Je disais qu'il existait un moyen de rendre une personne plus puissante sans pour autant perdre le contrôle de sa magie. »

« Ah bon, et qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Une potion. »

« Ah... »

« Harry, je voudrais savoir si tu acceptais de prendre cette potion. Avec ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière, je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence. Harry ! Écoute-moi ! »

Harry était une nouvelle fois repartit dans ses souvenirs, il sursauta lorsque l'ancien professeur de métamorphose l'interpella.

« Désolé professeur, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à elle... » Dit Harry.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes d'y penser. Cette potion t'aidera à contrôler tes souvenirs et tes émotions, elle te rendra plus puissant et tu ne perdras pas le contrôle de ta magie. Ainsi, tu pourras vaincre Voldemort. » Dit le vieil homme en posant une fiole devant lui,emplie d'un liquide bleu nuit.

« C'est d'accord. » Dit Harry après cinq minutes de réflexion en prenant la potion et la buvant.

Il devait vaincre Voldemort et rien ne l'en empêcherait.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

Après cela, il était devenu une machine de guerre. Avoir accepté cette potion avait changé sa vie à jamais, il avait dû s'entraîner pour maîtriser sa nouvelle puissance. Et maintenant, lorsque quelqu'un s'approchait trop près de lui, c'était au risque de se retrouver à l'hôpital parce qu'elle avait percuté un mur trop durement ou même de mourir Un de ses collègues en avait fait l'amère expérience quelques temps auparavant.

Harry secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça, il était en mission.

Il était à la recherche d'un meurtrier, qu'il avait identifié comme s'appelant Rinck et dont il avait bien sûr, vite retrouvé la trace. Accompagné de Ropz, son adjoint, ils devaient attraper ce meurtrier pour l'envoyer à Azkaban et en prenant garde de ne pas le tuer. Ils s'étaient rapidement mis d'accord, son adjoint devait attraper le meurtrier et lui lui couper toutes possibilités de fuite. Ropz commença à parler au meurtrier pour détourner son attention, pendant que Harry se plaçait derrière lui alors que celui-ci commençait à s'énerver. Rinck sortit doucement sa baguette et des billes noires. Malheureusement pour lui, Harry le vit, il allait prévenir son coéquipier mais Rinck lança vers lui les billes noires alors qu'un sort de saucissonnage le percutait. Harry fut entouré d'une épaisse fumée noire et Rinck s'écrasa au sol, mort.

Le chef des Aurors entendit son coéquipier l'appeler avant de soudainement sombrer dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Je vous rappelle que ce chapitre n'a pas était corriger, donc, ne me crier pas dessus pour les fautes d'orthographe, d'accord ?

Sinon j'espère que ça vous à plus.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

La suite... Quand elle viendra.

nous

Gin' pour vous servir


	2. Chapitre 2

Bonjour tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 2. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Des ennuis et encore des ennuis

Résumé : La guerre est finie, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Lady hinata1_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà maintenant je vais vous laisser lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Harry se réveilla dans un endroit qui ne lui était pas inconnu. Il voyait des arbres. C'était une forêt qu'il reconnaissait sans problème. Il était dans la forêt Interdite. Il était à Poudlard. Comment était-il arrivé là ? Ah oui, Rinck et ses billes noires. Il se releva, épousseta son uniforme d'Auror et regarda autour de lui. S'il était ici, il devait aller rendre une petite visite à Alan Clinye, le nouveau directeur de l'école.

Il entra dans l'école et rejoignit directement le bureau du directeur, il allait donner le mot de passe lorsqu'il entendit :

« Que puis-je pour vous, Monsieur ? » Demanda une voix qu'il connaissait mieux que personne, mais qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis des années

Harry se retourna et se trouva face avec Albus Dumbledore.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais Rinck ?_

Se demanda Harry.

« Eh bien, je vous cherchais, Monsieur. » Répondit le brun.

« Vous n'êtes pas un élève. Pourquoi me cherchiez-vous ? »

Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Deux puissantes émotions le submergèrent, la joie, puis le désespoir en comprenant que si Albus Dumbledore était vivant, Voldemort devait l'être aussi. Il eut envie de s'enfuir, de fuir cette réalité. Car après avoir pris la potion et à force de s'entraîner avec l'homme à la longue barbe blanche, Harry avait fini par le considérer comme son grand-père et ce dernier comme son petit fils, le jeune Potter l'appelait même par son prénom. Puis, Severus Rogue avait dû le tuer. Harry en avait été dévasté. Enfin cela, c'était à son époque. Il cacha ses émotions de peur que le directeur ne les voient.

« Je souhaitais vous demander si je pouvais devenir élève ici. » Dit Harry.

« Bien, montez dans mon bureau. » Dit le vieil homme après avoir murmuré le mot de passe.

Le futur élève monta les escaliers, entra dans le bureau qu'il avait tant visité et s'installa à la même place que lorsqu'il discutait avec l'homme qui lui avait permis de devenir ce qu'il était. Il se prépara en rangeant ses émotions dans un nouveau compartiment de son esprit. Pour les autres souvenirs ou sentiments qui étaient trop douloureux, ceux qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir, les clés étaient dans un compartiment sur lequel était écrit : « Ne pas ouvrir. ».

« Hum hum ! » Fit Dumbledore, ramenant Harry à la réalité.

« Oui ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

 _La vérité ? Non. Que vais-je lui dire ?_

Pensa Harry, légèrement paniqué.

« Je m'appelle Harry Alter. » Répondit rapidement le brun, en prenant les deux premières lettre du prénom de l'homme face à lui et les trois dernières lettres son nom de famille.

Il était plus qu'évident que s'il était dans le passé, il ne devait pas dévoiler son identité. S'il était dans le passé, ses parents, Sirius, Remus mais aussi les mangemorts et son ancien professeur de potion devaient aussi être présents. De plus, il n'avait pas besoin de se soucier de son apparence puisque la potion et la guerre l'avait changé. Il n'avait plus la même coiffure que son père, ils étaient coupés courts et partaient toujours en bataille mais cela ne se voyait plus vraiment. Ses traits s'étaient durcis. Il ne portait plus de lunettes, une potion avait corrigé sa vue. Il avait une cicatrice, reçu lors de la fin de sa cinquième année. Voldemort s'était amusé avec lui lorsqu'il l'avait capturé au ministère. Il avait dessiné avec un couteau ensorcelé un serpent par dessus sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, que le jeune homme avait pris l'habitude de cacher avec un bandeau noir. Il en avait également une autre au niveau du cou, un Mangemort lui avait lancé un sortilège de magie noire qui l'avait presque tué. Enfin, sur son dos s'étalaient de fines zébrures dues à des coups de fouets. Ses yeux n'étaient plus verts émeraude brillants comme ils l'étaient avant, ils étaient devenus d'un vert si foncé que l'on aurait pu les croire noirs.

« Harry Alter. » Répéta Albus.

« Oui ? » Dit Harry.

« Où sont vos parents. »

« Mort. »

« Navré. Comment ? »

« Accident. »

Harry connaissait cette façon de questionner les gens de plus en plus vite pour avoir le plus d'informations possible.

« Accident ? » Reprit Albus.

« Oui, accident. » Répondit lentement Harry.

« Je ne connais pas de Alter, vous êtes un enfant de parents moldus ? »

« Non, ma mère est née de parents moldus, mon père, lui, était un sang-pur. »

« De quel pays venez-vous ? »

« D'un pays lointain. »

« Un pays lointain. » Répéta le directeur.

« Oui. » Répondit Harry.

« Comment êtes vous arrivé ici ? »

« Par la forêt. »

« La forêt. En effet, vos chaussures sont pleines de terre et vous sentez la forêt. Pourquoi avez-vous fuit votre pays, Monsieur Alter ? »

« La guerre. »

« Pour quelle raison. »

« La pureté du sang. »

« Bien, Monsieur Alter. Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose, je crois. »

« Oui, je voulais vous demander si je pouvais intégrer cette école. »

« Eh bien, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. »

« Je dois vous prévenir que je suis assez puissant, très puissant, pour être honnête »

« Et en quoi cela gênerait-il votre intégration ? »

« Je risque de blesser quelqu'un. »

« Magie instable ? »

« Non, je la contrôle parfaitement, mais la guerre m'a fait développé des réflexes. Si quelqu'un est trop près de moi, il risque de finir à l'hôpital ou même de mourir. »

« Je suis près de vous et rien ne se passe. »

« Ma magie sent si je suis menacé. La puissance de mes sorts est redoutable. D'un simple _Stupefix_ , un ennemi peut mourir. »

« Nous vous apprendrons à gérer votre puissance. »

« On a déjà essayé. »

« Nous essaierons encore. »

« D'accord. »

« Avez-vous de l'argent ? »

« Non. »

« Des vêtements ? »

« À part ceux-là, non. »

« Une baguette ? »

« Oui. »

« Des manuels scolaires ? »

« Non. »

« Un chaudron ? »

« Non. »

« Des plumes ? »

« Non. »

« Bien, il va falloir vous acheter tout cela. »

« Excusez-moi, mais quel jour sommes-nous ? »

« Le 4 octobre, pourquoi ? »

« Parce que depuis que j'ai quitté mon pays, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. En quelle année sommes-nous ? »

« Nous sommes en 1977. »

« Je vois, merci. »

« Venez avec moi, Monsieur Alter, nous allons sur le Chemin de Traverse. »

« Chemin de Traverse ? » Demanda Harry feignant de ne pas comprendre ce que lui disait le directeur.

« Vous verrez ce que c'est en y allant. » Répondit Albus.

Albus Dumbledore était intrigué par ce garçon, il savait qu'il ne lui disait pas toute la véritée. Alors, il voulait le garder à l'oeil. Il confia Harry à Rusard le concierge et ils allèrent faire les magasins, cela dura plus de deux heures, puis ils retournèrent dans le bureau du directeur.

« Tout s'est bien passé Argus ? » Demanda Dumbledore lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bureau.

« Oui, Monsieur. » Répondit le propriétaire de Miss Teigne.

« Bien, vous pouvez nous laisser. »

« Bien, Monsieur. » Dit le concierge avant de sortir.

« Venez avec moi, Monsieur Alter. » Dit Albus en sortant de son bureau. « Vous serez réparti au dîner. En attendant, je vais vous laisser faire connaissance avec Hagrid, il vous emmènera à la Grande Salle pour le dîner. »

« D'accord. » Répondit le brun compartimentant l'émotion qu'il ressentait en pensant au demi-géant.

« B'jour. » Dit Hagrid lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

« Bonjour. » Répondit Harry.

« Alors, comme ça t'es nouveau. »

« Oui. »

« T'habitais où avant ? »

« Dans un pays lointain. »

« Ah. Et tes parents sont pas avec toi ? »

« Non. »

« Ils sont où ? »

« Morts. »

« Ah, désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

« Pourquoi tu portes ça ? » Demanda le demi-géant en montrant le bandeau noir de Harry.

« Accident. »

« Ah. Et comment tes parents sont morts ? »

« Accident. » Répéta Harry.

« Ah, désolé. »

« Ce n'est rien. »

Un silence pesant s'installa jusqu'à l'heure du dîner.

* * *

Harry entendit Albus le présenter, dire qu'il venait d'un pays dans lequel la guerre faisait rage. Puis, il entra. Il s'avança entre les tables de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle avec calme. Minerva McGonagall l'appela et il se plaça sur le tabouret avant que le Choixpeau ne soit posé sur sa tête.

« Par Merlin ! » S'exclama à haute voix l'antique artéfact.

Tout le monde fut surpris, jamais le Choixpeau n'avait hurlé autre chose que les noms des Maisons.

 _Oui, je sais, j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses horribles._

Lui dit Harry en pensées.

' _Vous êtes étonnant._ ' Dit la voix du Choixpeau dans sa tête.

 _On me l'a déjà dit. Vous me répartissez ?_

' _Oui, oui. Hum... Où vais-je te mettre. Le seul endroit qui te convient au vu de ton passé..._ '

 _Je vous préviens, je ne veux pas Serpentard._

' _J'allais dire..._ '

« GRYFFONDOR ! » Hurla le Choixpeau.

Il fut retiré de sa tête, Harry se leva lentement et alla vers sa table qui l'applaudissait.

« Je vous préviens, ne m'attaquez pas. » Dit Harry alors que le silence se faisait.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda une fille aux cheveux bouclés noirs de sa Maison.

« Je ne contrôle pas toujours la puissance de mes sorts. »

« Ah. » Répondit-elle.

« Que veux-tu dire par « Ne m'attaquez pas » ? » Demanda une fille aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts émeraude.

 _Maman._

Pensa Harry.

« Ne me lancez pas de sort par derrière et ne me touchez pas par surprise. » Lui répondit-il en dissimulant l'expression de joie qui montait sur son visage.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« J'ai vécu la guerre et j'ai des réflexes. »

« Ah. »

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »

« Lily Evans et toi ? »

«Harry Alter. »

« Je suis la préfète de Gryffondor, donc si tu as le moindre problème, viens me voir. » Dit-elle avant de regagner sa place.

« Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu ? » Lui demanda une fille aux cheveux blonds argentés.

 _Tiens, une Vélane._

Pensa Harry.

Il ne lui répondit pas.

« Eh oh, tu m'entends ? » Demanda-t-elle en usant de tout son charme.

Harry l'ignora et regarda en direction des Maraudeurs. Il reconnu facilement son père, Sirius et Remus. Il aperçut Peter et retint une grimace de dégoût. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il l'attrapa violemment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « Ne me touche pas sans que je ne le sache » ? Tu viens de risquer ta vie en faisant cela. » Dit-t-il d'une voix dangereuse à la Vélane.

D'un coup, le silence se fit.

« Désolée, mais tu ne me répondais pas. » Dit-elle alors qu'il lâchait sa main.

« Je ne te réponds pas car que tu me demandes comment je m'appelle. Alors que Miss Evans me l'a demandé il n'y a même pas deux minutes. Et un conseil, use de ton charme de Vélane sur quelqu'un d'autre car cela ne m'atteint pas. »

La fille en colère s'apprêta à lui mettre une gifle mais sa voisine la retint.

« Tu peux dire merci à ton amie, tu viens d'échapper à quelque chose. » Dit Harry.

Il resta assit sans manger, tous les Serpentard avaient les yeux rivés sur lui avec un sourire qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. Les autres élèves le fixait avec peur. À la fin du repas, tout le monde repartit dans les salles communes sauf Lily qui attendait Harry. Le directeur se dirigea vers lui et lui demanda :

« Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien mangé ? »

« Je ne mange que la nourriture qui est vérifiée. Désolé, c'est encore un réflexe. » Répondit Harry.

« J'irai voir les elfes de maison, l'un d'entre eux vous préparera un repas qui sera vérifié et qui apparaîtra directement dans votre assiette. Cela vous convient-il ? »

« Oui, merci Monsieur le Directeur. » Le remercia Harry avant de suivre sa mère.

Lily lui expliqua tout le fonctionnement de l'école, les cours, les points des Maisons, elle lui parla des Maraudeurs, des dortoirs, des horaires.

Harry connaissait déjà tout cela, mais il écoutait attentivement la préfète, se renseignant autant qu'il le pouvait sur l'époque à laquelle il était arrivé. Par exemple, il apprit que Voldemort avait déjà été vaincu par Dumbledore cinq ans auparavant et qu'il avait reprit forme humaine l'année précédente de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait avec Harry. La seule différence était qu'il avait utilisé le sang d'un de ses Mangemort pour ressusciter.

Il souhaita une bonne nuit à Lily et alla se coucher dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs où la malle avec toutes les affaires que lui avait acheté Rusard quelques heures auparavant l'attendaient. Il plaça par habitude une multitude de sortilèges autour de son lit et sur ses affaires, mit sa baguette sous son oreiller et s'endormit tout habillé là encore, comme à son habitude.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

La suite... Quand elle viendra.

nous

Gin' pour vous servir

À plus.

nous


	3. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 2. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Des ennuis et encore des ennuis

Résumé : La guerre est finie, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Luffynette_

Merci pour tes Reviews, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise. Voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz

 _Lady hinata1_

Merci pour ta Review, je ne pense pas mettre Harry avec quelqu'un. Mais je vais y réfléchir. Merci pour ta proposition. Voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà maintenant je vais vous laisser lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Harry fut réveillé par la vision de cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus vides de vie. Il se leva, alla prendre sa douche et s'habilla aux couleurs de Gryffondor avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Il s'installa devant la cheminée en regardant autour de lui. Il vit une porte s'ouvrir et vit une jeune femme rousse s'avancer vers lui.

« Bonjour Harry, déjà levé ? » Lui dit Lily.

« Oui, toi aussi. » Fit-il remarquer.

« Pourquoi es-tu réveillé si tôt ? Il est 6h30. »

« Cauchemar. »

« Ah. »

« Et toi, pourquoi es-tu levée ? »

« Je suis la préfète, je dois toujours être à l'heure et être levée avant tout le monde. » Dit la rousse aux yeux émeraude. « Tu fais souvent des cauchemars ? » Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« La guerre. »

« Ah, je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû... »

« Non, ce n'est rien. » La coupa son futur fils.

« Tu veux aller manger ? »

« Oui, je veux bien, je te suis. » Répondit Harry en lui faisant signe d'avancer et semblant ne pas connaître la route.

 _Alors comme ça, je suis dans le passé mais en plus dans une autre dimension. Formidable._ Pensa amèrement Harry en prenant soin de compartimenter les sentiments qu'il ressentait en étant près de sa mère.

Ils étaient seuls en entrant dans la Grande Salle, Harry s'installa à la même place que la veille et Lily se mit à côté de lui. Comme le lui avait promis Dumbledore, son petit-déjeuner apparut dans son assiette accompagné d'une note.

 _Maître Harry_

 _Lips a vérifié le repas de Maître Harry. C'est Lips qui fait les repas de Maître Harry. Maitre Harry doit Appeler Lips si Maître Harry a besoin d'aide._

 _Lips_

Harry commença à manger lentement, observant tout ce qui bougeait, sur ses gardes. Lily lui parlait et il lui répondait seulement si cela était nécessaire.

 _Hermione et elle se ressemblent tellement._

Pensa-t-il, avant de compartimenter à nouveau cette pensée dans une nouvelle partie de son esprit.

Bientôt, tous les élèves arrivèrent, ainsi que les professeurs.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle James Potter, lui c'est Sirius Black, lui c'est Remus Lupin et lui, c'est Peter Pettigrow. Nous sommes plus connus sous le nom des Maraudeurs. » Dit James.

Harry les salua comme s'il ne les connaissait pas, compartimentant toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait à cet instant, que ce soit la joie ou la colère. Il leur serra la main, bien qu'un peu réticent envers l'Animagus rat.

« Bonjour, je suis Harry Alter. »

Ils s'installèrent à côté de lui et Lily grogna qu'elle devait aller voir ses amies.

« Alors comme ça, tu viens d'un pays lointain ? » Demanda Remus, engageant la conversation.

« Oui. » Répondit Harry.

« Et c'était la guerre ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Oui. » Répéta Harry.

« Pour quelles raisons ? » Demanda James.

« La pureté du sang. » Répondit Harry.

« Ah, nous aussi c'est la guerre. » Dit Peter.

« Oui, je sais avec Voldemort. Pour quelles raisons ? » Demanda Harry, ignorant les frissonnements à l'entente du nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« Comme toi. Tu... Tu prononces son nom ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? » Demanda Harry.

« Tu n'as pas peur de lui ? » Fit Remus.

« Non, c'est calme ici, comparé à ce qu'il se passe chez moi. »

« On a quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Peter après un silence gêné.

« Métamorphose. » Répondit Remus.

« Tu nous suivras, Harry. » Dit James.

« Oui, de toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais connaître cette école en à peine une journée. » Répondit Harry.

Un silence s'installa pendant lequel les Maraudeurs finirent leur petit-déjeuner. La cloche sonna, annonçant le début des cours. Harry suivit ses camarades jusqu'à la salle de métamorphose. Il avait observé chaque professeur dans la Grande Salle et avait vu Minerva McGonagall, Albus Dumbledore, Horace Slughorn, mais les autres, il ne les connaissait pas. La directrice des Rouge et Or leur demanda d'entrer.

 _Il fallait bien sûr que ce cours soit avec des Serpentard._

Pensa Harry.

Il resta debout, laissant tout le monde s'asseoir à sa place habituelle. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'y avait de la place que près des Serpentard. Il s'installa à côté de Bellatrix Black et resta sur ses gardes.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler sur la métamorphose humaine. Vous vous entraînerez sur votre voisin. Vous allez seulement commencer par changer les sourcils de couleurs. Le sort est : Coulour Change Charm. En prononçant ce sort, vous passerez trois fois devant chaque sourcils. Au travail. » Dit le professeur.

Tous se levèrent et se mirent face à leur voisin. Bellatrix pointa sa baguette sur Harry qui resta tendu, sa magie analysant les moindres mouvements de la futur Lestrange, elle réussit du premier coup. Minerva lui accorda dix points et elle redonna leur couleur originale aux sourcils d'Harry. Ce fut ensuite au tour du brun de changer la couleur des sourcils de sa coéquipière. Cependant, il ne fit rien. Le professeur de métamorphose s'avança vers lui d'un air menaçant. Tout le monde le regardait.

« Monsieur Alter ! Pourquoi ne changez-vous pas la couleur des sourcils de Miss Black ? » Demanda Minerva.

« Je ne peux pas, professeur. » Répondit Harry.

« Et pourquoi donc ? »

« Regardez. »

Harry sortit sa baguette, fit apparaître un mannequin de bois avec de vrais sourcils, il pointa sa baguette dessus, murmura le sort demandé et fit le geste. Tout le monde sursauta lorsque le mannequin explosa en mille morceaux. Harry était resté droit, sur ses gardes.

« Voyez-vous maintenant pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le faire sur Miss Black, je ne contrôle pas la puissance de mes sorts. » Dit Harry.

Minerva hocha la tête exactement au moment où la cloche sonnait. Tout le monde sortit de la classe et Evan Rosier bloqua la route d'Harry.

« Que me veux-tu ? » Demanda Harry, en analysant les moindres gestes du Mangemort.

« T'accompagner. » Répondit Rosier.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. »

« Ah oui ? Regarde, tous tes camarades sont partis sans toi. »

« Je devais les suivre et tu m'as bloqué le chemin, c'est normal qu'ils ne soit plus là. »

« Nous, on peut t'accompagner. » Dit Rosier en montrant d'un signe de tête Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Black, Théodore Nott, Severus Rogue, Anthonin Dolohov, Walden MacNair.

Harry regarda derrière lui et vit que les autres Mangemorts se plaçaient derrière lui en demi-cercle. Tout de suite, le brun se mit en position défensive attentif à chacun des gestes de ses adversaires.

" Tu sais, nous chez les Serpentard, nous apprécions tes capacités magiques. De plus, le fait que tu sois un survivant, nous, nous l'acceptons. Et nous aimerions te faire une proposition. " Dit Lucius Malefoy en avançant, rapidement suivit par les autres.

" Ah oui ? " Demanda Harry en reculant de quelques pas pour se placer face aux sept Mangemorts.

" Rejoins-nous. "

Harry sentait dans son ton que ce n'était pas une proposition mais un ordre. D'un informulé, plusieurs boucliers l'entourèrent.

" C'est très tentant, mais je vais devoir rejeter votre proposition. Je ne veux plus faire la guerre. " Dit calmement Harry en se retournant.

Il entendit un ricanement et le frottement caractéristique des baguettes qu'on dégainait.

" Nous avons été gentil avec toi Alter, maintenant, tu vas goûter à la manière forte. " Annonça la voix d'Evan Rosier.

Harry continua son avancée. Ignorant les paroles du Mangemort, il laissa simplement sa baguette glisser dans sa main. Plusieurs sorts ricochèrent contre ses boucliers, puis Harry laissa ses instincts prendre le dessus. Il se retourna pour faire face à ses adversaires et para trois sorts de découpe qui se dirigeaient vers lui. Il évita au dernier moment un sort vicieux de Rogue et continua à éviter les sorts des autres Mangemorts. Il ne voulait pas tuer un élève dès son premier jour de cours. Il ne pouvait donc pas risposter, il se contentait d'ériger des boucliers autour de lui avant de réussir à prendre la poudre d'escampette.

Que pouvait-il faire ? Il ne pouvait pas aller en cours, il n'était pas censé connaître la route pour aller en Botanique. Il décida de se balader dans le château et il tomba sur le professeur Slughorn qui lui demanda ce qu'il faisait seul dans les couloirs. Harry lui répondit qu'il s'était perdu et qu'il devait aller en Botanique. Le professeur de Potions lui proposa de l'accompagner. En regardant l'heure Harry vit que le cours allait toucher à sa fin. Horace le mena devant la salle de défense contre les forces du mal et lui dit d'attendre ses camarades.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les Gryffondor et les Serpentard arrivèrent devant la classe.

" Comment as-tu fais pour être ici avant nous ? Et pourquoi n'étais-tu pas en cours de Botanique ? " Demanda Lily.

Harry cloisonna les émotions qu'il éprouvait en présence de sa mère avant de répondre.

" On va dire que vous m'avez oublié et que je me suis perdu. J'ai rencontré par hasard un professeur qui m'a amené ici, parce que le cours était presque fini. "

" Je suis désolée, je pensais que tu nous suivais. " Fit la rousse.

" Je devais. "

" Mais ? "

Harry remercia silencieusement le professeur de défense qui leur dit d'entrer sans attendre, cela lui évita d'avoir à évoquer l'escarmouche avec les Serpentard.

" Bonjour à tous, je me présente pour le nouveau, je suis Daniel Holson et je suis professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Aujourd'hui, nous allons travailler en faisant d'abord une heure de théorie et ensuite une heure de pratique sur les sortilèges défensifs. Bien, formez des équipes de deux. "

L'heure de théorie se passa très bien bien qu'Harry soit tout seul. Le professeur lui proposa de travailler avec lui en pratique. Ils se placèrent en position de combat et le professeur Holson commença à lancer des sorts à Harry qui ne fit que les parer.

" Monsieur Alter, une bonne défense mais vous devez aussi penser à l'attaque. " Le gronda le professeur.

Ils continuèrent mais Harry n'attaqua toujours pas, de peur de blesser son professeur.

" Monsieur Alter, quand je vous dis quelque chose, faites-le. "

" Je ne le ferai pas, monsieur. " Dit Harry.

" 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor pour refus de faire un exercice. "

" Faites ce que vous voulez, je ne le ferai pas. "

" Une heure de retenue, monsieur Alter. "

" Je vais vous expliquer. " Dit Harry en faisant de nouveau apparaître un mannequin.

Il le plaça à la place où se tenait son professeur et lança un _Stupéfix_ sur l'objet. Comme avec le professeur McGonagall, le mannequin explosa en mille morceaux qu'Harry fit ensuite disparaître.

" Comprenez-vous pourquoi je ne peux pas vous lancer de sorts ? " Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers monsieur Holson.

" Bien, dans ce cas j'annule ma sanction et rajoute les points enlevés à votre Maison. Pour aujourd'hui, je ferai un mouvement avec ma baguette et vous devrez me dire de quel sort il s'agit. J'adapterai mes cours pour les prochaines fois. "

Comme il l'avait dit, le professeur Holson fit des mouvements de poignet et Harry identifia tous les sorts proposés. Le professeur devait également passer dans les rangs pour voir le travail de ses élèves, qui se débrouillaient assez bien, du point de vue d'Harry.

Lily et les Maraudeurs l'attendirent pour aller manger. La rousse voulait savoir pourquoi Harry n'avait pas pu les suivre. Et elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

La suite... Quand elle viendra.

nous

Gin' pour vous servir


	4. Chapitre 4

Bonjour tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 4. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Des ennuis et encore des ennuis

Résumé : La guerre est finie, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour tes Reviews. Oui la puissance d'Harry vient d'une potion, Dumbledore l'a lui a donner pour pouvoir gagner contre Voldemort. Tu en seras plus sur Harry et les Mangemorts dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Karozthor le Necromagus_

Merci pour le sort, mais je voulais mettre un sort qui sort de mon imagination. Ce n'est pas la baguette qui ne gère pas la magie d'Harry mais lui-même. Voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà maintenant je vais vous laisser lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 4 :

Harry, Lily et les Maraudeurs étaient assis à la table des Gryffondor. Sirius et James racontaient des blagues, Peter riait et Remus lisait un vieux grimoire. Quand à Lily, elle regardait le nouveau dans les yeux. Elle attendait une réponse et elle l'aurait.

" Alors ? " Fit la rousse.

" Alors quoi ? " Demanda Harry.

" Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pu nous suivre ? Que s'est-il passé ? "

Les regards des Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers lui et Harry décida d'être franc.

" On va dire qu'une bande de serpents s'est mise sur ma route. "

" Qui ? "

" Le groupe de Malefoy. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'ils te voulaient ? "

" Que je les rejoigne. " Répondit-il laconiquement.

" Pourquoi ? " Demanda Peter.

" Disons que si je réussi à contrôler ma puissance, je pourrais être un atout dans votre guerre. " Expliqua Harry.

" Et que leur as-tu répondu ? " Demanda Sirius.

" Que je refusais. Et je me suis défendu. "

" Défendu ? " Demanda Lily.

" Ils n'ont pas apprécié et ont décidé de s'attaquer à mes boucliers, puis mes instincts ont pris le dessus. "

" Tu les a blessés ? " Demanda Peter.

" Je me suis défendu. "

" Donc tu es de notre côté ? " Demanda James.

" Vous ne comprenez pas. Je ne veux plus faire la guerre, que ce soit d'un côté ou de l'autre. Si je suis venu ici, c'est pour être un élève comme les autres et pour ne plus faire la guerre. "

" Mais pourquoi ? " Demanda Sirius.

" Trop d'horreurs et trop de gens perdus. "

" Je te comprends. " Le rassura Lily.

" C'est comment la guerre ? " Demanda un garçon ressemblant à Colin Crivey. Il devait être en deuxième ou troisième année.

" Désastreux, horrible, cauchemardesque et bien d'autres synonymes de ce genre. " Dit Harry en masquant les émotions qu'il ressentait à son nouveau camarade de Maison.

" Ah bon ? " Demanda le garçon.

" Oui. "

" Tu habites où ? " Se lança Lily.

" Loin. " Répondit Harry.

" Tu étais marié ? " Demanda Sirius.

" Non. " Répondit Harry.

" Tu étais avec quelqu'un ? "

" Non. " Dit Harry en cloisonnant les souvenirs de Ginny.

" Tu trouveras ici, alors. "

" Je ne crois pas. L'amour, ce n'est pas fait pour moi, Sirius. "

" Tu as tort. "

" Laisse-le tranquille, Sirius. " Intervint Lily en voyant que le charmeur de Poudlard n'allait pas arrêter.

" Merci. " Dit Harry reconnaissant.

" Alors, Harry, tu sais jouer au Quidditch ? " Demanda James.

" Oui et ça me manque beaucoup de voler. " Dit Harry.

" Pourquoi tu viendrais pas avec nous ce soir ? Il y a un entraînement mais on pourra partir plus tôt pour que tu puisses jouer. Tu jouais à quel poste ? "

" Attrapeur. "

" Comme moi ! On pourra faire une course ? Celui qui attrape le vif le premier. "

" Si tu veux. "

" Ça n'a pas vraiment l'air de t'enchanter. " Remarqua Remus.

" Je suis juste un peu préoccupé, mais ça va. Je veux bien voler, mais pas de course, s'il te plaît. Juste voler me suffira. " Dit Harry.

" Comme tu voudras. " Dit James.

* * *

Deux semaines plus tard, Harry s'était lié d'amitié avec la rousse et les Maraudeurs. Ils étaient dans la Grande Salle en train de manger leur petit-déjeuner.

" Quel est le prochain cours ? " Demanda Lily.

" Potion avec les Serpentard. " Répondit James.

" Tu n'as pas de chance d'être derrière Rogue. " Dit Sirius.

 _Severus..._

Pensa Harry.

Severus Rogue s'était considérablement rapproché du jeune Potter lors de son entraînement avec Dumbledore, au point de lui avoir avoué son amour pour sa mère, puis son changement de camp lorsque Voldemort avait appris la prophétie et avait décidé de s'en prendre aux Potter. Rogue connaissait l'histoire des Horcruxes et c'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait compris que la coupe de Helga Poufsouffle était à Gringott's dans la chambre forte de Bellatrix Lestrange. Avant d'avoir pu agir, cette dernière avait découvert sa trahison et l'avait dénoncé à son Seigneur. Severus l'avait tuée avant d'être lui-même assassiné par Voldemort lui-même. Pour montrer comment il traitait les traîtres, le mage noir avait mutilé le corps de Rogue et l'avait montré au monde sorcier. Harry se souvenait vaguement du corps méconnaissable de l'homme qui avait fait d'une partie de sa vie un enfer. Les souvenirs étaient assez vagues car il cloisonnait déjà ses souvenirs à cette époque. Alors, lorsqu'il avait vu les horreurs qu'avait faites Voldemort à Severus, il avait pleuré et cloisonné ce souvenir. La dernière fois qu'il avait pleuré fut après avoir dû abréger les souffrances d'Albus.

Le jeune Potter fuyait tout contact avec les Serpentard, il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer alors qu'il était là seulement depuis deux semaines. Il s'était bien intégré aux Gryffondor et avait de bon résultat en cours. Surtout au niveau théorie. Il n'était pas retournait dans le bureau d'Albus depuis son entrée dans le voyage inter-dimentionnel. Il ne voulait pas le déranger, surtout que le 31 décembre approchait à grand pas.

Il se força à reporter son attention sur la conversation.

" Mais si Lily. " Disait James.

" Non, je ne suis pas d'accord. " Contra Lily.

" Il les a rejoint. " Sirius prenait lui aussi part à la discussion.

" Je sais que Sev' sera toujours du bon côté. " Continua Lily.

" Même les gens qui vont du côté sombre peuvent faire le bien. " Intervint Harry en lisant dans l'esprit de Peter pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passait. Ils parlaient manifestement du fait que Severus ait rejoint Voldemort ou non.

" Pardon ? " Demanda Sirius.

" Je disais que même si des gens vont du côté sombre, ils peuvent faire le bien. Comme devenir espion pour le camp de la lumière par exemple. " Dit Harry.

" Mais c'est un Serpentard. " Dit Peter.

" Et alors ? D'un jour à un autre, il peut très bien y avoir ton camarade qui rejoint les rangs des ténèbres et pourtant, ce ne sera pas parce que c'était un Serpentard. "

" C'est ce que je ne cesse de leur dire. " Dit Lily.

" Eh bien, je pense que tu as raison. "

" Venez, les cours vont reprendre. " Conclut la rousse.

Les Maraudeurs et Harry la suivirent. Sur le chemin vers les cachots, Harry se plaça à côté de Remus et lui demanda à voix basse, en remarquant que son père ne quittait pas sa mère des yeux.

" Il l'aime ? "

" Pardon ? " Chuchota Remus.

" James, il aime Lily ? "

" Euh, oui, il essaie de la séduire depuis bientôt deux ans. "

" Et elle ne l'aime pas ? "

" Je ne sais pas. A mon avis, non, vu comme elle lui crie dessus à chaque bêtise qu'il fait. Même s'il s'est calmé cette année. "

" Pourquoi, ce n'était pas comme ça avant ? " Fit semblant de ne pas savoir Harry.

" Non, avant, Sirius et lui enchaînaient les blagues, surtout contre les Serpentard et en particulier sur Severus Rogue, ce qui évidemment ne plaisait pas à Lily. James l'a compris seulement cette année. Il essaie encore de la séduire mais il sait que Lily ne lui pardonnera jamais ce qu'il a fait à Rogue en cinquième année. "

" Ah. Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mes deux meilleurs amis se disputaient tout le temps et ont finalement fini ensemble. J'espère que ça va bien se passer pour eux aussi. "

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé devant la classe, Harry alla voir son père.

" Je peux te parler, James ? " Demanda Harry en cloisonnant les émotions qu'il ressentait envers James.

Ils s'éloignèrent du groupe et le fils de Charlus Potter murmura :

" Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? "

" Tu aimes Lily... " Commença Harry.

" Comment le sais-tu ? " L'interrompis James, étonné.

" Ça se voit et Remus... "

" A confirmé ton idée ? "

" C'est ça. Donc tu l'aimes et j'ai l'impression qu'elle aussi. "

" Je ne crois pas. "

" Écoute-moi. Fais-lui des excuses pour tout ce que tu as fait ces dernières années . Des excuses sincères. "

" Remus t'en a aussi parlé ? "

" Oui, comment le saurais-je autrement ? "

" Alors, il a dû te dire que j'essaie de présenter mes excuses à Lily depuis le début de l'année. " Dit James.

" Non, il ne me l'a pas dit. " Dit Harry.

" Elle ne m'écoute pas ! "

" Oblige-la à t'écouter ! "

" Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. "

" Fais-le. Et on verra ce qu'elle dira. Si ça ne va pas, j'irai lui parler. "

" Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? "

" Parce que je connais ça, je sais ce que tu ressens. "

" Ah bon ? Mais tu n'as pas dit l'autre jour que tu n'étais avec personne ? "

" Si, mais mes meilleurs amis se disputaient tout le temps mais ils s'aimaient et ils ont fini ensemble quand je les ai aidés. Enfin maintenant, j'espère qu'ils sont heureux là-haut. " Dit Harry en compartimentant les souvenirs de Ron et Hermione qui s'interposaient lors de ce fameux combat.

" Ah, je suis désolé. Si tu veux m'aider, ce n'est pas de refus. "

" Donc on fait comme ça ? "

" D'accord. " Dit James.

Le professeur de potion arriva et fit entrer les élèves.

" Bonjour à tous. Aujourd'hui, nous allons voir la potion de sommeil sans rêve, les instructions sont dans votre manuel page 146. Vous avez quatre heures pour faire le début de la potion. Allez-y. "

Harry, qui était placé derrière Severus, ouvrit son manuel de potion à la page demandée et commença la potion. Finalement, lorsqu'il était seul, sans que Rogue ne lui lance des regards meurtriers ou des remarques désobligeantes à propos de son père, il se rendait compte que le brassage des potions pouvait être un moment très agréable. Alors, il s'appliqua dans ses mouvements en vérifiant plusieurs fois quel ingrédient devait être ajouté.

Résultat, il réussi correctement le début de la potion et il remplit une fiole du liquide bleu nuit avant de l'étiqueter en indiquant son nom. Il la mettait sur le bureau de son professeur lorsque la cloche sonna, annonçant le début du dîner. Harry sortit de la salle le premier et attendit ses camarades de Gryffondor.

" Tu ne fuiras pas bien longtemps, Alter. " Susurra la voix de Bellatrix lorsqu'elle passa devant lui.

Harry ne répondit rien, tandis que les Maraudeurs et Lily arrivaient.

" Venez, on va manger. " Dit joyeusement Lily.

" On arrive. " Répondirent les cinq garçons en chœur.

Harry ferma la marche dans le groupe pour assurer la sécurité de ses camarades, comme il le faisait dans le passé. Un sort vint percuter son bras gauche et il réagit aussitôt. Se retournant vivement, baguette en main, il envoya un _Stupefix_ à son assaillant et ce dernier fit un vol plané, percutant le mur au fond du couloir. Vif, Harry fut en quelques secondes devant lui et vit que celui qui l'avait sournoisement attaqué n'était autre que Valden Mcnair. Il était inconscient et était blessé à la tête. Il regarda son bras et vit que la chair était brûlé vif.

Lorsqu'Harry se retourna, il vit que les Maraudeurs et Lily le regardaient avec horreur.

 _Ça y est, j'ai encore des ennuis._

Pensa Harry.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

La suite... Quand elle viendra.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 5. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Des ennuis et encore des ennuis

Résumé : La guerre est finie, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Luffynette_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, j'accepte ton idée qu'Harry montre ses souvenirs de Severus et Voldemort à Severus. Oui Harry attire toujours les ennuis. Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Bonne Lecture. Biz.

* * *

 **Information : Pour les lecteurs qui attendent pour la fic " Encore et toujours lui " je les pries d'attendre encore un peu. Ma bêta à presque fini de le corriger et je dois vous avouer qu'il est assez long. je l'a remercie pour son travail qui est vraiment super.**

Voilà maintenant je vais vous laisser lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 5 :

" Vite ! Allez chercher l'infirmière ! » Cria Lily.

" Bouge pas, Alter ! " Dit Lucius en pointant sa baguette sur Harry, très vite imité par ses camarades.

" Lancez-moi un seul sort comme votre ami et il vous arrivera la même chose. " Dit Harry.

" Monsieur Alter, dans mon bureau. " Tonna la voix d'Albus Dumbledore.

" Il s'est juste défendu, monsieur. " Dit Lily.

" Oui, c'est vrai ! C'est McNair qui l'a attaqué. " Ajouta James.

" Harry a juste lancé un _Stupefixe_. " Compléta Sirius.

Les deux autres Maraudeurs les approuvèrent et l'infirmière arriva.

" Rien de bien méchant. Il a juste percuté le mur un peu trop violemment. Il va s'en sortir. " Dit elle au Directeur après avoir examiné le blessé. " Mais si la magie de monsieur Alter n'avait pas réagi, il serait sans doute mort. "

" Bien, merci Poppy, je vous laisse prendre soin de monsieur MacNair. Monsieur Alter, suivez-moi. " Dit le vieil homme avec le regard pétillant.

Harry laissa ses amis, les remerciant d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire avant de suivre Dumbledore et de laisser son visage redevenir neutre.

" Asseyez-vous. " Ordonna gentiment le vainqueur de Voldemort.

Harry obéit et attendit que l'homme qu'il considérait comme son grand-père parle.

" Que s'est-il passé dans les cachots, Harry ? " Demanda-t-il.

Le brun sourit intérieurement. Il s'était attendu à cette question et il avait décidé d'y répondre franchement.

" Monsieur McNair m'a attaqué et mes réflexes ont pris le dessus. Je lui ai envoyé un _Stupefixe_ et il a volé à l'autre bout du couloir. En revanche, je ne savais pas que c'était ma magie qui lui avait sauvé la vie. " Dit le fils de James et Lily.

" Vous avez décidé d'être franc cette fois, monsieur Alter. " Constata le vieil homme.

" Je ne vous ai pas menti, monsieur. "

" Ah oui ? "

" Oui, je vous ai simplement... disons, dissimulé certaines choses. "

" Comme ? "

" L'endroit d'où je viens. "

" Mais encore ? "

" L'accident qui a causé la mort de mes parents. "

" Donc ? "

" C'est un sorcier qui en est responsable. "

" Je ne vous en demanderai pas plus pour aujourd'hui, Harry. J'aimerais que tu viennes ici tous les jeudi afin de t'entraîner avec moi. Je veux que tu apprennes à contrôler ta puissance. Je pense aussi que tu peux me tutoyer désormais. "

" D'accord, monsieur. " Dit Harry. " Et qu'allez-vous faire pour monsieur McNair ? " Poursuivit le jeune Alter.

" Rien du tout. " Répondit Albus.

" D'accord, monsieur. "

" Harry, appelle-moi Albus, si je t'appelles Harry. "

" D'accord, Albus. "

" Bien, dans ce cas, à jeudi Harry. "

Harry hocha simplement la tête et partit.

 _Comment a-t-il pu ne pas me renvoyer après ce que j'ai fait. Même si ma magie l'a sauvé, j'aurais pu commettre un autre meurtre. Même si c'était un mangemort... Ce n'était pas une raison... Il aurait dû me renvoyer..._

Pensa-t-il en allant dans sa salle commune.

Lorsqu'il entra, il trouva les Maraudeurs et Lily installés dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée, l'attendant. Ils se tournèrent vers lui et c'est James qui commença :

" Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que tu avais des réflexes comme ça ? "

" Il t'a dit quoi, le vieux ? " Poursuivit Sirius.

" Tu vas être renvoyé ? " Continua Remus.

" Tu vas retourner dans ton pays où c'est la guerre ? " Demanda Peter.

" Et si vous me laissiez parler ? " Demanda Harry alors que Lily ouvrait la bouche.

Ils s'excusèrent rapidement et l'incitèrent à parler.

" Alors, si je vous avait déjà dit que j'avais des réflexes comme ça en début d'année. Ce que le directeur m'a dit reste entre lui et moi. Non je ne suis pas renvoyé, donc non je ne vais pas retourner dans mon pays. C'est bon ? Vous voulez en savoir plus ? " Demanda Harry.

" Donc tu es de notre côté dans la guerre ? " Demanda Sirius avec espoir.

" Je. Ne. Ferai. Pas. La. Guerre. C'est bon tu as imprimé ? " Dit d'une voix glaciale le voyageur temporel.

Sirius partit d'un pas rageur dans son dortoir en lui lançant un regard noir.

" Ne t'en fais pas. Il n'accepte pas le fait que tu ne fasses pas la guerre contre Voldemort. " Dit James.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien et firent leurs devoirs.

* * *

" Bonjour tout le monde. " Dit le professeur Holson. " Aujourd'hui je vais vous demander de me dire ce que vous savez sur les espions. "

Plusieurs élèves levèrent la main.

" Oui Monsieur Rogue ? " Demanda le professeur.

" Un espion, c'est une personne qui se fond parmi les rangs ennemis. Il doit avant tout savoir mentir, être discret et personne ne doit le remarquer. Il doit aussi être intelligent pour ne pas se faire repérer. "

" Bien, dix points pour Serpentard. Oui, Miss Black. "

" Un espion, c'est un traître. " Dit Bellatrix.

" Pour l'ennemi oui. Monsieur Alter ? " Dit Daniel Holson.

" Un espion est une personne qui récupère des informations pour son propre camp, s'il n'y avait pas d'espion, la lumière ne saurait pas ce que prévoit de faire le camp des ténèbres et donc ne pourrait pas les contrer. Un espion est un héros. » Dit Harry.

« N'importe quoi ! » Dit Bellatrix.

« Respectez la parole de vos camarades, Miss Black. » Dit le professeur.

« Oui, monsieur. » Dit Bella en jetant un regard noir à Harry.

« Monsieur Alter, auriez-vous d'autres arguments concernant une guerre ? » Dit le professeur.

« Je n'ai pas envie de parler de cela, monsieur. »

« Bah vas-y ! Parle puisque tu sais tout mieux que tout le monde ! Monsieur-j'ai-vécu-la-guerre ! » Cracha Sirius.

« Monsieur Black, premier avertissement ! » Dit le professeur.

« Je sais me défendre, monsieur. » Dit Harry vers le professeur. « On dirait un Serpentard, Sirius. Tu veux que je fasse une guerre à laquelle je ne veux pas participer. C'est mon droit. Chez moi, il y a un taré qui a ouvert une cage pleine de loup-garous. Un des frère jumeaux de mon meilleur ami s'est fait mordre. Alors son jumeau a voulu partager la douleur de son frère et il s'est fait mordre à son tour. Ils arrivaient à contrôler leur loup intérieur. Ils disaient qu'avec lui ils ne faisaient qu'un... » Poursuivit-il.

« Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre à la provocation de Monsieur Black. » Dit monsieur Holsonr.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ? » Demanda une amie de Lily.

« Ils se sont fait tuer par mon meilleur ami. » Répondit le fils de Lily et James.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » Demanda James.

« Il n'avait pas le choix, c'était son seul moyen pour ne pas mourir, même s'il était en deuil à ce moment là. »

« Moi je ne pourrais pas faire ça. » Dit Peter.

« Quand c'est la guerre, il n'y a pas de camp réel, la guerre c'est vivre ou mourir, c'est survivre. Alors non Sirius, je ne veux pas participer à votre guerre, de un parce que j'ai déjà perdu beaucoup trop de proches et de deux, j'ai trop de sang sur les mains. »

Lorsqu'Harry eut fini, la cloche sonna et il sortit en vitesse de la salle pour aller à son prochain cours.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

La suite... Quand elle viendra.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 6. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Des ennuis et encore des ennuis

Résumé : La guerre est finie, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Loo2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, c'est à cause d'une forme de magie noire qu'Harry est envoyé dans le passé. Peut-être je vais y réfléchir mais c'est à cause de la potion qu'il a bu qu'il est comme cela. Non Harry ne sera pas en couple. Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaise. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _17 Harry_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà maintenant je vais vous laisser lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Harry était dans la Grande Salle assis à la table des Gryffondor, il tentait de contrôler sa magie depuis le cours de défense, ce qui était bien difficile. Il avait eu cours d'histoire de la magie mais même si le cours s'était déroulé dans le calme, il n'arrivait pas à maîtriser sa magie.

« Ça va Harry ? » Demanda James en voyant le visage crispé de son ami.

« Ouais, ouais... » Répondit rapidement Harry.

« Tu en es sûr ? » Demanda Lily, inquiète.

Harry sépara ses souvenirs des paroles qu'il avait dites et sentit enfin sa magie se calmer.

« Oui, maintenant ça va un peu mieux. » Répondit-il en souriant légèrement à Lily.

Il voulait essayer de ne plus retenir ses sentiments pour essayer d'être comme les autres élèves, mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'y arrivait pas.

* * *

Le jeudi arriva à la fois trop rapidement et trop lentement au goût d'Harry. Il avait hâte de revoir le directeur mais il savait que celui-ci allait lui poser des questions. C'est en cloisonnant ses émotions qu'il frappa à la porte du bureau.

« Entre, Harry ! » Dit la voix joyeuse d'Albus.

« Bonjour, Albus. » Répondit Harry en entrant.

« Bonjour, comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

« Elle s'est bien passée et la vôtre ? »

« Merveilleuse, assieds-toi, je te prie. »

Harry obéi et Albus commença :

« Pour commencer Harry, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne peux pas contrôler ta magie. »

 _Il va droit au but, pour une fois. Que dois-je lui dire ? Je m'étais attendu à tout sauf à ça ! Bon je lui dit pour la potion ? Je lui dis la vérité ? Je lui dit d'où je viens ?_

Se demanda-t-il.

« Je pense que je vais commencer par le début, Monsieur. »

« Albus. » Reprit le Directeur. « Je t'écoute Harry. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Je ne viens pas du tout d'un pays lointain. Je viens d'ici. Du futur mais là, je suis dans une autre dimension. Dans mon futur à moi, c'est moi qui ai vaincu Voldemort à l'âge d'un an, ce n'est pas vous il y a cinq ans. Je suis le fils de James et Lily Potter. Je suis Harry James Potter. Seulement avant que je ne « tue » Voldemort, il a tué mes parents... » Dit Harry.

Et il raconta sa vie chez les Dursley, les cinq premières années qu'il avait vécues à Poudlard mais il s'arrêta en parlant de Sirius passant à travers le voile de l'Arcade du Département des Mystères.

« Une autre personne est morte par ma faute... Après, je sais plus vraiment. Je sais que j'ai été enlevé par Voldemort, il n'a pas récupéré la prophétie et il croyait que vous me l'aviez dite. Je ne sais plus vraiment ce que j'ai vécu dans son repère... Luna... Elle était avec moi... Elle voulait que j'abrège ses souffrances... Mais je ne pouvais pas, je n'y arrivait pas. Pourtant, elle a tout vécu, ils l'ont même... Non rien. Je porte un bandeau noir parce que Voldemort s'est amusé à me dessiner au couteau la Marque des Ténèbres au-dessus de ma cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Au départ je pensais que c'était juste un serpent, mais lorsque je l'ai enlevé pour me laver, j'ai vu que c'était sa marque. Je ne l'avais jamais vu chez moi, je n'avais pas de miroir... Mais j'ai su que j'aurais dû tuer Luna tant que je le pouvais encore... Après c'est flou... Je ne sais même plus qui m'a libéré... Enfin, j'ai repris l'école et en début d'année vous m'avez demandé d'aller dans votre bureau et vous m'avez proposé de boire une potion... »

* * *

/ Flash Back /

Harry avala la potion qui se trouvait devant lui et fit une grimace de dégoût. Dans un premier temps, rien ne se passa, puis son corps se cabra. Il sentit vaguement qu'il tombait de son siège, sa vue se brouilla, tout son corps était en feu. Et il hurla, il avait tellement mal qu'il pensait mourir. Il sentait sa magie pulser, comme si elle voulait sortir. Ses oreilles bourdonnèrent et il tenta de bouger, mais n'y arriva pas. Il était comme paralysé, plus aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sursauta. Des images défilèrent dans son esprit, puis des pièces se formèrent. Lorsqu'il ne voulait pas revoir le souvenir qui passait devant ses yeux, une nouvelle pièce se formait et le souvenir allait à l'intérieur. Sa magie bouillait en lui comme si elle augmentait. Une douleur lancinante lui vrillait le crâne. Il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger. Sa respiration se bloqua et tout devint noir.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Harry sentit qu'il était dans un lit. Il allait se demander ce qu'il faisait ici lorsque tout lui revint en mémoire. Toute la douleur qu'il avait ressenti se rejouait dans son esprit, il ne voulait plus revoir cela. Aussitôt, une pièce se forma et le souvenir se glissa à l'intérieur.

Il tenta de bouger et cette fois-ci, ses membres répondirent. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était à l'infirmerie, Dumbledore à ses côté.

« Comment te sens-tu Harry ? » Demanda le Directeur.

« Bien, monsieur. »

« Harry, j'aimerais que tu fasses léviter cette tasse, s'il te plais. »

Le vieil homme lui tendit sa baguette et lui montra la tasse en question. Harry prononça le sortilège et fit le geste. Au lieu de s'élever dans les airs, la tasse explosa.

« On va travailler cela. » Lui sourit Dumbledore.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

« Voilà, monsieur, comment s'est arrivé. » Dit Harry.

Puis le jeune homme lui raconta sa relation avec le Directeur dans son monde, il lui raconta leur chasse aux Horcruxes, mais il ne lui dit pas que l'homme l'avait supplié de le tuer après avoir bu la potion dans la grotte. Harry ne lui dit pas qu'il l'avait tué quelques heures plus tard à Poudlard.

Dumbledore resta silencieux durant de nombreuses minutes puis sourit.

« Je serais ravi que tu me considères comme dans ton monde Harry. »

Harry le regarda, étonné.

« Je sais que tu ne m'as pas tout dit, mais j'espère que cela arrivera un jour. » Ajouta le vieil homme.

Harry hocha la tête.

« J'aimerais que tu cesses de compartimenter tes pensées, Harry. » Dit Albus plus sérieusement.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry.

« Si tu veux devenir un élève comme tout le monde, tu dois ressentir les mêmes choses qu'eux. »

« Mais... »

« Non, pas de mais. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Bien sûr que tu peux. Quand on a un espoir, on peut tout faire. »

« Sauf que je n'ai plus d'espoir, monsieur. »

« Albus. » Reprit une nouvelle fois le Directeur. « Lorsqu'on en a la volonté, on peut le faire. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Peut-être... » Murmura Harry.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre fini.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

La suite... Quand elle viendra.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	7. Chapitre 7

Bonjour tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 7. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Des ennuis et encore des ennuis

Résumé : La guerre est finie, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Adenoide_

Salut, Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Voilà maintenant je vais vous laisser lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

Chapitre 7 :

Une semaine. Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis qu'Harry avait raconté son passé au Directeur de l'école. Cela faisait une semaine que le jeune Alter avait cessé de mettre ses sentiments en cage et cela devenait insupportable pour lui.

James et Lily s'étaient enfin mis ensemble et étaient heureux. Remus s'était trouvé une petite amie tout comme Peter et Sirius, quand à lui, continuait ce qu'il appelait « la chasse aux filles. »

Harry était dans la Grande Salle avec ses « amis », lorsqu'un hibou grand duc vint déposer une lettre dans son assiette. Intrigué mais aussi vigilant, il laissa sa magie vérifier si l'enveloppe contenait un quelconque danger. Ce ne fut pas le cas, puisque la lettre scintilla d'une lumière bleue pâle, signe de l'absence de danger. Cette capacité, c'était le Dumbledore de son monde qui la lui avait apprise. Il allait cloisonner ses pensées mais s'en empêcha et ouvrit la lettre.

 _Alter_

 _Si tu n'acceptes pas de nous rejoindre, tu mourras._

 _Tu comprends ces mots ?_

 _Tu mourras si tu ne nous rejoins pas._

 _Notre Maître te réduira en cendre et nous l'y aiderons._

 _Tu disparaîtras._

 _Réfléchi encore._

 _Tu as jusqu'à ce midi._

 _C'est ta dernière chance._

 _L.M_

Harry se mordit la joue, laissant le sang couler dans sa bouche et le parchemin s'enflamma.

« Je le savais ! » S'exclama Sirius.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry en remarquant que son Parrain le regardait.

« C'était cool ! » S'écria Peter.

« Non c'était pas « cool ! », c'était de la magie noire ! » Dit froidement Sirius.

« Et alors ? » Demanda Harry.

« Pas de cela dans mon école, Monsieur Alter ! » Rugit la voix d'Albus Dumbledore, qui s'était levé et avançait vers la table des Gryffondor.

« Quoi ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal. » Répliqua Harry.

« Tu as fait de la magie noire ! Et tu dis que c'est rien de mal ! » S'offusqua Sirius.

« Il n'y a pas de différence entre la magie blanche et la magie noire. Tu peux sauver une vie avec un _Imperium_ , ou tu peux tuer avec un _Diffindo_. Et pourtant, on le qualifie de magie « blanche ». après tout dépend de l'intention du lanceur. C'est le sorcier qui est maléfique et non le sort. » Lui expliqua le plus doucement possible Harry en tentant de calmer sa magie.

« Là, ce n'est pas pareil ! La magie noire a toujours un prix. Quel était ton prix ? » Demanda l'Animagus chien.

Harry ferma doucement les yeux.

« Le sang. Je me suis mordu la joue. » Dit-il.

« C'est la magie la plus noire qui existe ! »

« Il. N'y. A. Pas. De. Différence. Entre. La. Magie. Blanche. Ou. Noire ! Tu as compris ? Tu veux que j'explique plus lentement ? Tu veux que je parle plus fort ? Tu veux que je te l'écrive ? Ou c'est bon ?! » S'exclama Harry sa voix montant au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait. « Oui, j'ai fait la guerre. Oui, j'ai tué des gens. Oui, je suis un meurtrier. Oui, j'utilise la magie noire ! Et alors ? La guerre, c'est vivre ou mourir ! C'est survivre ! Oui, j'ai tué des gens, mais j'en ai aussi perdu ! J'ai perdu tous mes proches ! Et celle que j'aimais m'a rejeté parce que je n'ai pas su protéger sa famille ! Tout ça à cause d'un psychopathe ! Il a tué mes parents lorsque j'avais un an ! J'ai vécu avec des gens qui détestaient la magie et c'était l'Enfer ! Je me suis fait enlever ! J'ai vu mourir une amie qui m'avait demandé d'abréger ses souffrances ! Et je ne l'ai pas fait ! Elle est morte par ma faute ! Tout comme mes parents et mon parrain ! Et mes meilleurs amis ! Parce que je n'ai pas su les protéger ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est tout ça, Sirius ? Est-ce que tu as déjà vécu tout ça ? » Continua-t-il.

« Harry, arrête... » Souffla Lily.

«Calme ta magie. » Dit doucement Albus.

Harry rouvrit les yeux et vit que la Grande Salle était vide, seuls ses amis étaient restés, il vit aussi que toute la vaisselle était en lévitation et tournoyait dans les airs. Il referma les yeux et se concentra.

« Calme toi, Harry. » Reprit Dumbledore.

« J'essaie. » Grogna Harry, ses traits crispés par l'effort.

Un bruit de vaisselle brisée, lui apprit qu'il avait réussi.

« Désolé... » Souffla-t-il en regardant les Maraudeurs et Lily.

« Ne t'excuse pas. » Dit la rousse. « Tu as raison. Il n'y a pas de magie « Blanche » ou « Noire ». Et je pense que Sirius a compris. » Poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers celui-ci.

Sirius ne répondit pas et sortit de la Grande Salle.

« Ça lui passera... » Soupira James.

« Ou pas. » Fit Remus. « Vu son caractère. »

« Faut que je les libère... » Marmonna Harry pour lui-même.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Demanda Lily.

« Mes souvenirs, mes sentiments. » Soupira le jeune Alter.

« Pourquoi dois-tu les libérer ? » Demanda Peter.

« Parce que je les emprisonne. »

« Pourquoi ne les libères-tu pas ? » Demanda James.

« Parce que je ne peux pas. Ils sont trop douloureux, trop durs à supporter. Pourtant, je sais que je dois les libérer. Peut-être que cela m'aidera à gérer ma puissance... »

« Que vas-tu faire ? » Demanda Albus.

« Il faut que j'aille quelque part où je ne ferais de mal à personne. »

« Et si tu commençais par un petit souvenir, ici. »

« Peut-être... »

« Quand ouvriras-tu les portes ? »

« Je ne sais pas... »

« Alors, allez en cours mes enfants. Harry je ne te verrai pas ce soir. » Dit Albus.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry.

« Je te laisse réfléchir. »

« D'accord. »

Ils allèrent en cours de métamorphose, puis en potion et finalement en DCFM.

« Monsieur Alter. » L'appela monsieur Holson alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle.

« Oui, monsieur ? » Demanda Harry.

« Détendez-vous, je ne vais pas vous attaquer. » Commença-t-il en remarquant que, comme toujours, Harry était sur ses gardes en position de combat. « J'aimerais savoir si vous pouviez nous raconter une de vos aventures deguerre ? »

Harry lui expliqua qu'il préférait éviter de ressasser ces souvenirs douloureux et alla s'asseoir.

Le cours se passa bien et lorsque la cloche sonna, Harry attendit que tout le monde sorte en faisant signe à ses camarades de ne pas l'attendre et alla voir le professeur.

« Vous vouliez me parler, Monsieur Alter. » Demanda Daniel.

« Oui, c'est en rapport avec votre requête au début du cours. »

« Et que voulez-vous savoir ? »

« Pourquoi m'avoir demandé ça ? »

« Vu que la semaine dernière vous étiez partant pour raconter une de vos aventures, je me suis dit, que ça aiderait vos camarades pour le partie théorique. » Expliqua le professeur.

« D'accord. Je vous remercie, monsieur. » Dit Harry avant de sortir.

Il s'avança dans les couloirs humides des cachots, lorsqu'un sort le toucha. Il ne réfléchit pas, ses réflexes prenant le dessus. Un _Stupéfixe_ suivi d'un _Impédimenta_ sortirent de sa baguette. Mais avant qu'Harry n'ait pu voir qui était à l'origine de cette attaque, tout devint noir.

chapitre fini.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

La suite... La semaine prochaine..

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	8. Chapitre 8

Bonjour tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 8. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Des ennuis et encore des ennuis

Résumé : La guerre est finie, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.

Voilà maintenant je vais vous laisser lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 8 :

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il se mit rapidement sur ses gardes et remarqua qu'il était dans une pièce sombre et attaché. Il tenta de se relever mais trois _Doloris_ le touchèrent et il hurla de douleur. Lorsque les sorts s'arrêtèrent, Harry put observer ses agresseurs, sans surprise il reconnut Lucius Malefoy, Bellatrix Black, Théodore Nott, Anthonin Dolohov, Valden Mcnair, Evan Rosier, Rodolphus Lestrange, Regulus Black, Crabbe et Goyle..

D'un commun accord, les Mangemorts levèrent leur baguette et lancèrent un _Pétrificus Totalus_. Harry se retrouva incapable de bouger malgré sa puissance magique.

« L'Orsia est malheureusement arrivé dans ton sang il y a quelques minutes. » Ricana Lucius.

Harry grogna. L'Orsia était un poison fabriqué par Voldemort, il était lent mais très efficace, il affaiblissait immédiatement la victime et c'est avec impuissance qu'il encaissa les sorts qui fusaient vers lui en sachant qu'il n'avait pas plus de six heure devant lui avant de mourir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance – il ne se souvenait pas avoir sombré – il remarqua qu'il était toujours attaché. Tout son corps lui faisait mal et l'odeur du sang lui sauta au nez. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'une flaque d'un rouge carmin s'agrandissait sous lui. Malgré sa faiblesse, il parvint à se défaire de ses liens et suivit son instinct qui lui disait de suivre le passage qui se trouvait devant lui. Il s'apprêtait à sortir du tunnel lorsqu'il surprit une discussion entre deux Aurors et Albus Dumbledore.

« Je regrette mais Harry Alter est enfermé à Azkaban. » Dit l'un des deux Aurors.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » Demanda Albus.

« Il a été emmené il y a deux heures pour être entré par effraction chez les Malefoy. » S'exclama le deuxième Auror.

« Vous avez envoyé un enfant à Azkaban parce qu'il serait entré par effraction chez des sorciers ? » Demanda le Directeur de Poudlard, incrédule.

« Nous ne faisons qu'obéir aux ordres. » Reprit le premier Auror.

Les oreilles d'Harry bourdonnèrent et sa tête lui tourna. Il s'assit silencieusement dans le tunnel attendant que les hommes partent et ferma doucement les yeux.

* * *

Dumbledore ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harry ait pu pénétrer chez les Malefoy sans raison, et il savait parfaitement qu'aucun élève n'était sorti des limites du château.

Il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il vit les cheveux bruns du premier Auror devant lui devenir blonds et longs ainsi que ses yeux passer du brun au gris acier.

Il les remercia et les congédia tout en sachant que Lucius Malefoy était derrière tout cela.

Le Directeur retourna dans son bureau, prit un bonbon au citron et commença à réfléchir aux paroles du jeune Malefoy, lorsqu'un craquement se fit entendre.

Il releva la tête pour voir étalé au sol, blessé, Harry Alter.

« Albus... » Murmura le jeune homme.

« Harry ! » S'exclama le vieil homme en se précipitant vers son élève.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda le Directeur.

Harry n'ayant pas la force de lui parler, décida de lui montrer une partie de ses souvenirs.

D'un mouvement de baguette un fils argenté alla se déposer dans la Pensine qui se trouvait sur le bureau.

Alors qu'Albus regardait l'attaque qu'avait subit le jeune Alter, ce dernier, prit une potion dans sa poche et la bu. Severus la lui avait donné avant de mourir. Harry connaissait ses effets, mais il savait que s'il ne la prenait pas, il mourrait empoisonné. C'est avec impuissance qu'il regarda les pièces blanches qui contenaient ses souvenirs, s'ouvrir.

* * *

/ Flash Black /

 _Seuls deux adversaires continuaient à se battre, sans s'être apparemment rendu compte de l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Harry vit Sirius se baisser pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge jaillit de la baguette de Bellatrix. Il éclata de rire en se moquant d'elle :_

 _« Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! » S'écria-t-il, sa voix résonnant en écho dans la vaste salle._

 _Le deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine._

 _Le rire ne s'était pas complètement effacé de ses lèvres mais ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le choc._

 _Harry lâcha Neville sans même s'en apercevoir. Il sauta en bas des gradins en brandissant sa baguette magique tandis que Dumbledore se tournait lui aussi vers le socle de pierre._

 _Sirius sembla mettre un temps infini à tomber. Son corps se courba avec grâce et bascula lentement en arrière, à travers le voile déchiré suspendu à l'arcade._

 _Harry vit la peur et la surprise se mêler sur le visage émacié, autrefois si séduisant, de son parrain qui traversa l'antique arcade et disparut au-delà du voile. L'étoffe déchirée se souleva un bref instant, comme agitée par une forte rafale, puis se remit en place._

Harry n'y croyait pas, son parrain ne pouvait pas être mort. Il s'apprêtait à traverser l'arcade, mais Luna l'attrapa par le bras pour l'emmener à l'écart lorsqu'une main l'attrapa et il disparut accompagné de Luna.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

Harry chassa difficilement ce souvenir mais un autre s'imposa dans son esprit.

* * *

/ Flash Back /

Harry était dans une cellule en très mauvais état. Luna n'était pas loin de lui, allongée sur le sol de pierre, ses cheveux blonds étaient couverts de sang. Elle était maigre, son visage était méconnaissable, son corps était couvert de blessures.

Il voulait la rejoindre, mais il n'arrivait pas à bouger. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il devait vérifier que Luna allait bien. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et remarqua qu'elle était nue et sanglotait.

« Luna ? Tu... »

Harry ne finit pas sa phrase lorsque l'évidence s'imposa à lui. Et maintenant qu'il y pensait, il se souvenait des cris de la blonde et des rires des Mangemorts. Il avait regardé la scène avec impuissance... Sans rien faire. Tout ceci était sa faute. Ils l'avaient torturée pendant qu'ils prenaient l'innocence de son amie.

Harry refoula ses cris. Il voulait effacer de son esprit cet horrible souvenir.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

« Harry ? Tu m'entends ? » Demanda Albus. « Reste avec moi. Je vais chercher Poppy. » Ajouta-t-il.

Mais le Directeur ne put se lever, Harry lui serrait le bras, ne voulant pas rester seul.

« Non... Restez... » Murmura-t-il.

Un autre souvenir s'imposa dans son esprit avant qu'il n'entende la réponse de son grand-père de substitution.

* * *

/ Flash Back /

« Harry... » Gémit Luna. « Tu es réveillé ? »

Pourquoi lui demandait-elle cela déjà ? Ah oui, les _Doloris_. Tiens, il avait aussi des coupures et des croûtes.

« Oui... »

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Mieux que toi... » Répondit-il. « Pourquoi ne nous tuent-ils pas ? » Continua-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas... Mais je préférerais. Cela fait trois jours qu'ils nous laissent tranquille. » Murmura la blonde.

« Trois jours ? »

« Tu ne te rappelles pas ? »

« Non. »

« Tu as de la chance... Ils nous torturaient et puis Voldemort est venu pour te tuer. Il a dit qu'il voulait d'abord fouiller nos esprit. Il a commencé par moi puis ça a été ton tour. Il a trouvé l'espion... »

« Rogue... » Murmura Harry.

« Ce n'est pas tout. Il a trouvé quelque chose d'autre. Il a crié que c'était impossible. J'ai cru qu'il parlait du professeur Rogue, mais il a parlé de la bague des Gaunt. Il était furieux. Puis, il a vu autre chose et s'est calmé. Il a demandé à ses Mangemorts de ne plus venir ici et de le laisser réfléchir. Avant de partir, il t'a lancé un _Doloris_ et tu as perdu connaissance. C'est la deuxième fois que je t'explique ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Le brun soupira, en se demandant pourquoi il n'avait aucun souvenir.

« Et toi tu vas bien ? »

« Je suppose qu'il y a pire. »

La blonde avait perdu son air rêveur et parlait d'un ton sérieux qui ne lui était pas habituel.

« Je ne pense pas. » Soupira Harry.

« Pourquoi Voldemort ne nous a pas tués ? » Demanda la jeune Lovegood.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Je pense qu'il a vu un souvenir en toi qui l'a particulièrement intéressé. Essaie de te souvenir, Harry. C'est peut-être notre monnaie d'échange. Cette chose contre notre liberté. »

Harry se concentra. Il se souvenait de la douleur, de la prophétie, de l'Horcruxe détruit. La bague des Gaunt. Et aussi le fait qu'il y avait un Horcruxe que Voldemort ne connaissait pas, qu'il l'avait fait sans le savoir. C'était cette information qui avait dû intéresser Voldemort.

« Il sait tout... Je n'ai pas su résister... » Murmura Harry.

« Moi non plus, je n'ai pas pu résister. » Dit Luna. « Mais, il a trouvé un autre souvenir qui l'a calmé. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Tu sais ce que sont les Horcruxes ? »

« Non. »

« En tuant, ton âme se divise et il est possible de la placer dans un objet. C'est de la magie noire, Voldemort s'en est servi pour pouvoir être immortel. Il en a fait six qu'il connaît et en a créé un qu'il ne connaît pas. Je pense que c'est cela qui l'a interessé. »

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

« Harry ! » Intervint Albus. « Lâche-moi, s'il te plaît. Je dois aller chercher l'infirmière. »

« Non... Luna... » Murmura Harry.

Un autre souvenir s'imposa à lui et Harry resserra sa poigne autour du bras du Directeur de Poudlard.

* * *

/ Flash Back /

Une porte grinça. Voldemort apparut et Harry grimaça. La présence de Voldemort faisait brûler sa cicatrice.

« Bonjour mes amis. » Dit aimablement le mage noir, en jouant avec un couteau. « Je dois avouer que vous m'avez présenté une énigme assez difficile. Quel pouvait-être cet Horcruxe que j'aurais oublié. Et puis après trois jours de réflexion, l'évidence m'est apparue. » Continu-t-il.

Voldemort pétrifia Harry.

« Mon dernier Horcruxe, c'est toi Harry. »

Harry voulu hurler mais le sort l'en empêchait.

« N'est-ce pas magique. » Sourit Voldemort. « Mon plus grand ennemi est celui qui me permet de rester en vie. Quelle ironie. Moi qui avait pris cette prophétie comme un signe annonciateur de mort, alors qu'elle me disait simplement de ne pas t'attaquer car tu étais moi. C'était tellement évident que je ne comprends pas comment je n'ai pas pu le voir avant. »

 _C'est faux !_

Voulu crier Harry.

« Maintenant la grande question est : que vais-je faire de toi, maintenant que je sais cela ? Je ne peux définitivement plus te tuer. Te garder dans mes geôles n'est pas très passionnant et puis maintenant que je sais que je n'ai plus rien à craindre de toi, ce n'est plus très palpitant. Un instant j'ai songé à t'enrôler parmi mes Mangemorts, mais je te connais, tu ne voudras pas de cela. J'ai pensé aussi à te libérer, mais tu pourrais quand même être dangereux. Avec ta cicatrice, tu représentes la résistance. Et puis, j'ai eu une idée brillantissime, somptueuse et si, si merveilleusement Serpentard. »

Voldemort souleva son couteau et commença à trancher dans la peau d'Harry au niveau de sa cicatrice. Harry hurla et sentit le sang dégouliner sur son visage.

« Je me suis dit que nous pouvions déjà révéler à la face du monde que cet éclair n'est pas ce qu'il devrait être. Ce couteau est particulier. Sa magie noire permettra à mon œuvre de ne jamais s'effacer. C'est bien mieux ainsi, non ? » Dit le mage en reculant de quelques pas pour observer ce qu'il venait de faire.

« Harry ! Par Merlin ! » Sanglota Luna.

Voldemort lui lança un _Doloris_ et la blonde hurla sa douleur.

« Je suis d'accord avec elle, c'est magnifique. »

Voldemort annula le sort qui maintenait Harry immobile et le releva en lui donnant le couteau. Harry s'effondra et le mage noir attendit qu'il puisse se relever seul.

« Tu es libre. » Déclara Voldemort.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Harry, incrédule.

« J'ai décidé que tu choisirais ton destin toi-même. Ce couteau est un Portoloin qui s'activera dans cinq minutes. Je te laisse la possibilité d'essayer de me tuer, mais dans ce cas je te retirerai le couteau et te garderai à vie dans cette prison, ou bien tu peux rester sans rien faire et être à Pré-au-Lard devant les Trois Balais. J'ai toujours aimé cette échoppe. » S'amusa Voldemort.

« Tue-le Harry ! » S'exclama Luna.

Voldemort leva sa baguette, puis se ravisa.

« Que vas-tu faire ? Tu vas essayer de me tuer comme le demande ton amie. Elle veut que tu restes toute ta vie dans mes geôles. »

« Peut-il me tuer ? » Demanda la blonde en tournant la tête vers Voldemort.

« Cela pourrait être amusant. » Rit Voldemort. « De toute façon, si tu ne le fais pas, tu connaîtras son sort, j'exposerai son corps sur le Chemin de Traverse. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Non... » Murmura Harry, ses yeux émeraude croisant le regard suppliants de la blonde.

« Il faut que tu te sauves. À ta place, je ferais pareil. Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais tue-moi. Je t'en prie. Je ne veux pas mourir autrement que par ta main. Ils m'ont détruit, laisse-moi mourir en paix. » Supplia Luna.

« Que vas-tu faire ? Il ne te reste que quelques minutes. » S'exclama Voldemort.

Luna s'avança vers lui.

« S'il te plaît... » Murmura la blonde.

Harry la regarda, impuissant.

« Je ne peux pas te faire cela Luna, tu es mon amie et... » Dit-il.

« Et en tant qu'ami, il faut que tu abrèges mes souffrances. Je t'en prie Harry. Dépêche-toi... »

« Je... Non... Je ne peux pas faire cela... »

« Plus qu'une minute. » S'amusa Voldemort.

« Je ne veux pas mourir de la main des Mangemorts, non... Harry... »

Il n'entendit jamais la fin des paroles de Luna.

« Dommage. » Dit Voldemort.

Avant qu'il ne disparaisse, il eut le temps d'entendre le cri de désespoir de Luna.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

« Tu es à l'infirmerie, Harry. Tu m'entends ? » Demanda Dumbledore.

« Je ne l'ai pas tuée... Je n'ai pas réussi la tuer... Maintenant je m'en souviens... » Murmura Harry.

« Chut... Chut, tout va bien, Harry. » Consola Dumbledore.

« Non, ça ne va pas... Mes pièces... Elles se sont toutes ouvertes... »

« Poppy ! » Hurla Albus.

« Désolé... Luna... » Murmura Harry avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

chapitre fini.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

La suite... Quand elle viendra.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	9. Chapitre 9

Bonjour tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 9. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Des ennuis et encore des ennuis

Résumé : La guerre est finie, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _nana99_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà maintenant je vais vous laisser lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 9 :

Harry ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il remarqua qu'il se trouvait à l'infirmerie et que Dumbledore était à ses côtés.

« Harry ? » Demanda le vieil homme.

Harry tourna la tête vers lui mais le Directeur disparut et Harry plongea dans un souvenir.

* * *

/ Flash Back /

Quelques jours après avoir bu la potion que Dumbledore lui avait donné, Harry et Albus étaient dans le bureau directorial lorsque Severus Rogue entra.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous Monsieur le Directeur ? » Demanda le Maître des Potions d'une voix impassible en refermant la porte.

« J'aimerais que vous et Harry fassiez la paix. Avec les temps qui courent, il faut que tout le monde soit uni, alors s'il vous plaît, mettez vos différents de côté. » Demanda le vieille homme avec bienveillance.

Le professeur de Potions soupira et s'installa sur la chaise qui se trouvait à côté d'Harry. Il regarda le Survivant avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois.

« Moi je veux bien monsieur. » Commença Harry.

« Albus. » Le reprit le Directeur.

« Moi je veux bien Albus, mais c'est Rogue, il me déteste depuis mon premier cours de potion à Poudlard. » Précisa Harry.

« Je ne vous déteste pas. » Dit Rogue.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Harry, incrédule.

« Je ne vous déteste pas. » Répéta le Maître des Potions.

« Vous me rabaissez sans cesse, vous m'insultez dès que vous en avez l'occasion, vous dites toujours que je suis comme mon père. Alors si ça, ce n'est pas me détester, c'est quoi ? » Demanda Harry.

« J'ai une couverture à tenir. Je suis un espion pour l'Ordre du Phénix. Alors, oui devant des élèves comme Drago Malefoy, je dois sans cesse vous rabaisser. Si je ne le faisais pas, le Seigneur des ténèbres le saurait immédiatement, et je préfère ne pas imaginer ce qui pourrait m'attendre. » Expliqua calmement Rogue.

« Mais vous étiez Mangemort. Et je sais que vous êtes un espion depuis ma cinquième année, je sais ce que mon père vous a fait subir à Poudlard et je n'approuve pas mais dire que je suis comme lui est faux. Jamais, je n'ai fait de mal à Malefoy comme mon père vous en a fait ! » Rétorqua Harry.

« Oui, c'est possible, j'ai peut-être commis des erreurs d'appréciation. Je suis devenu un Mangemort et j'ai suivi Lucius Malefoy et son petit groupe. J'ai pris la Marque croyant pouvoir avoir la gloire que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous promettait. Avant que vous ne me coupiez, j'aimerais vous montrer quelque chose. » S'exclama le Maître des Potions, en pointant sa baguette magique sur sa tempe, avant de la retirer un fils argenté suspendu au bout.

« Voulez-vous ma Pensine, Severus ? » Demanda aimablement Dumbledore.

« Oui, merci monsieur le Directeur. » Accepta le Maître des Potions.

Le souvenir alla se déposer dans la Pensine et Harry y plongea après un hochement de tête de la part de Rogue.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

« Harry ? Harry ? » S'exclama Albus d'une voix forte.

Harry sursauta.

« Albus... » Souffla-t-il.

« Cela fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle. Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Orsia... »

« Orsia ? » Répéta le Directeur de Poudlard.

« Poison... »

« Tu es empoisonné ? »

« Non... J'ai pris... Potion... » Murmura Harry.

« Une potion qui a ouvert tes portes ? »

« Oui... »

* * *

/ Flash Back /

« Alors vous aimiez ma mère. Et vous ne me l'avez jamais dit. » S'exclama Harry, après être sorti de la Pensine.

« C'était un secret, Potter. » Répliqua Severus.

« Vous connaissez les Horcruxes ! » Enchaîna Harry, ignorant la réplique de son professeur de Potions.

« Tout comme vous. » Rétorqua Rogue.

« Et vous connaissez également la prophétie. » Continua Harry encore sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir.

« J'ai fait des erreurs Potter, mais comme l'a dit le Directeur, nous devons rester unis pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

« Mais... Vous avez trahi mes parents ! » Attaqua le Gryffondor.

« Peter Pettigrow les a trahi et comme vous avez pu le voir, je ne voulais pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbress'attaque à votre famille. »

« D'accord... Mais, il sait que vous êtes un espion. » Murmura Harry.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

« Non... Severus... » Murmura Harry.

« Harry, écoute-moi, je suis là. Je suis avec toi. Madame Pomfresh t'a soigné, enfin je t'ai soigné. Elle ne pouvait pas t'approcher. Harry ? » Demanda Albus.

« Severus... » Murmura le jeune Alter.

« Il est en sécurité, dans son dortoir. » Affirma le vieil homme.

« Non... Il m'a montré ses souvenirs... J'ai fait la paix avec lui... »

* * *

/ Flash Back /

Un mois et deux semaines étaient passés depuis qu'Harry et Severus avaient eu cette conversation et le Maître des Potions n'avait pas quitté une seule fois le château. Harry savait que s'il sortait, Voldemort le ferait venir grâce à la Marque et le tuerait.

Harry était dans le bureau de Dumbledore et pour s'entraîner à contrôler sa magie.

« Allez Harry ! Concentre-toi ! » S'exclama Albus.

« J'essaie. » Grogna Harry.

« Tu t'inquiète encore pour Severus. » Soupira le vieil homme.

« Oui. » Dit Harry. « C'est ma faute si Voldemort sait qu'il est un espion, c'est de ma faute s'il ne peut pas quitter ce château sous peine de se faire tuer. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Il est en sécurité, ici, tu le sais Harry. »

« Je le sais, mais en dehors de l'école, non... » Murmura Harry.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, je sais me débrouiller tout seul. » S'exclama une voix sèche, mais sans agressivité, derrière lui.

Harry se retourna pour voir Severus qui le regardait avec une étincelle de confiance dans les yeux.

« Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. » S'exclama Harry, en lui faisant un sourire triste.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

« Non... » Gémit Harry. « Ne pars pas... »

« Je suis là, Harry. » Dit calmement Dumbledore.

« Severus... Reste... » Murmura le brun.

« Il est dans son dortoir. » Répéta Albus.

« Non... Il veut partir... »

* * *

/ Flash Back /

« Bellatrix en a un. » Annonça Rogue.

« Non ! » S'écria Harry.

« Je dois partir. J'en ai trouvé un. » Continua-t-il en ignorant totalement l'intervention d'Harry.

« Où se trouve-t-il ? » Demanda Albus.

« Dans sa chambre forte à Gringott's. Je sais précisément où il est. Je vais aller le chercher. » Répondit Severus.

« Non ! Ne partez pas ! » S'écria Harry.

Cela ne faisait que deux mois que Severus et lui avaient fait la paix. Ils avaient appris à se connaître et le Maître des Potions lui avait beaucoup parlé de sa mère. Harry s'était attaché à lui, lui demandant des conseils, allant discuter avec lui le soir dans les cachots. Et pourtant, il voulait partir. Tous savaient que s'il sortait, Voldemort le trouverait. Et si Voldemort le trouvait, il mourrait.

« Je dois le détruire et même si pour cela, je dois y laisser la vie. » Après ces mots, le Maître des Potions tourna les talons et sortit du bureau directorial.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

« Non ! Non ! » Hurla Harry.

« Harry calme-toi. Tout va bien. » S'écria Albus.

« Non ! Il est parti ! Non... Non ! Je ne veux pas... Non ! Je ne peux pas... Je ne veux pas revoir ça ! » S'exclama Harry.

« Je suis avec toi Harry. »

« Non... » Sanglota le brun, alors que le souvenir s'imposait dans son esprit.

/ Flash Back /

* * *

Harry était assis dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. La veille, deux heures après que le Maître des Potions soit parti, la coupe de Poufsouffle était apparue devant lui et Albus avec un parchemin.

 _Voilà l'Horcruxe._

Deux mots écrits sur un parchemin. Severus avait réussi. Mais il n'était pas rentré. Harry avait l'espoir que Rogue se soit caché quelque part mais son espoir fut réduit à néant lorsque la _Gazette du Sorcier_ arriva.

Dès qu'il eut lu le titre. Harry s'était précipité hors du château, suivit par le Directeur.

« Harry ! Attends ! » S'exclama Albus.

Harry stoppa sa course et se tourna vers le Directeur.

« Je dois aller sur le Chemin de Traverse ! » S'écria le brun.

« Je le sais et moi aussi, j'y vais. Mais dis moi, tu comptes y aller à pied ? » Demanda le vieil homme.

« S'il le faut, oui. » Dit Harry en tournant le dos à son grand-père de substitution.

« Je peux t'y emmener Harry. » Dit Albus en tendant son bras au Survivant.

Harry l'attrapa et ils transplanèrent pour arriver devant Gringott's.

Et là, devant eux, flottant devant la banque sorcière, se tenait le corps méconnaissable de Severus Rogue.

« Non ! Non ! » S'écria Harry, courant vers le Maître des Potions.

« Non... » Murmura-t-il, tombant à genoux.

« Harry... » Murmura Albus. « Recule... »

« Non... » Sanglota-t-il. « Non, je ne veux pas... Je lui avais dit... »

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues du bruns tandis qu'il s'accrochait au Directeur comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Albus les fit transplaner dans son bureau et il laissa les larmes le submerger.

« Non ! Severus ! » S'écria Harry. « Pourquoi ?! » Demanda-t-il à Dumbledore.

« On ne peut plus rien faire, Harry. » Murmura le Directeur.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

« Non... Pourquoi... Severus... » Sanglota Harry.

« Je suis là, Harry. » Dit doucement Albus.

« Il est partit... » Pleura Harry.

* * *

chapitre fini.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

La suite... Quand elle viendra.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	10. Chapitre 10

Bonjour tout le monde,

Tout d'abord, joyeux Noël très chers lecteurs.

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 10. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Des ennuis et encore des ennuis

Résumé : La guerre est finie, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, tu résume bien. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. JOYEUX NOEL ! Biz.

* * *

Voilà maintenant je vais vous laisser lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 10 :

« Il est partit... » Pleura Harry.

« Il est à l'école. » Dit Albus.

« Il aimait ma mère... »

« Il l'aime dans cette époque. »

« Il va devenir Mangemort... »

« Il l'est déjà. »

« Il va devenir un espion... »

« Il deviendra un espion. »

« Il va mourir... »

« Il ne mourra pas. »

* * *

/ Flash Back /

Six mois étaient passés depuis la mort de Severus et Harry cherchait toujours les Horcruxes avec Albus. Il n'en restait plus que trois à localiser et ils avaient trouvé le moyen de les détruire : les crochets du basilic.

Harry s'entraînait toujours avec Albus pour contrôler de la puissance de ses sorts. Mais rien ne changeait.

C'était le week-end et Harry attendait patiemment que son grand-père de substitution revienne. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait peut-être trouvé le médaillon de Serpentard, un autre Horcruxe. Alors, Harry attendait. Il devait avouer que Voldemort avait fait forte impression sur le Chemin de Traverse la veille. Un membre du Magenmagot avait demandé à plusieurs étudiants s'ils voulaient former un groupe contre Voldemort. Évidemment, Harry s'était tout de suite porté volontaire. Alors, la veille, il avait été sur le Chemin de Traverse et avait combattu. Il y avait eu beaucoup de perte parmi les partisans des ténèbres, mais aussi du côté de la lumière. Normalement, Harry en aurait pleuré, hurlé, tué... Mais ce temps-là était révolue, grâce à la potion. Tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir était mis sous clé. Comme pour Severus.

Une larme coula sur sa joue en repensant à son professeur de Potions et il s'empressa de l'effacer juste au moment où Albus arrivait.

« Je l'ai bien trouvé. » Annonça-t-il.

« Allons-y. » Déclara d'une voix neutre Harry.

« Attends, quand tu prends cette voix c'est que tu as pensé à des choses malsaines. Voldemort, je présume ? » L'arrêta Albus.

« Je t'assure que tout va bien. Allons le détruire. » Sourit faiblement le brun.

« Comme tu veux. » Répondit le vieil homme.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

« Non ! Il ne faut pas y aller ! Je sais ce qu'il va se passer... Je vais... Non ! Albus ! » S'écria Harry.

« Harry ! Harry ! Écoute-moi ! Je suis là près de toi. On ne va nulle part, d'accord. On reste là. Harry ! On est à l'infirmerie ! » Essaya de le réconforter le Directeur.

« Non ! On va aller à la grotte et je... Non je ne veux pas revoir cela ! S'il te plaît... » Murmura le jeune Alter.

* * *

/ Flash Back /

« Non ! Laisse-moi faire. Mon sang est moins précieux que le tien. » Dit le Directeur de Poudlard en se coupant la main pour laisser son sang ouvrir la porte menant à l'Horcruxe.

« Si tu veux. » Dit Harry.

Ils prirent la petite embarcation qui empestait la magie noire.

« Je vais devoir boire la potion Harry. Il faut que tu me fasses boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ensuite tu pourras récupérer l'Horcruxe et le détruire. » Annonça le vieil homme, une fois tous les deux arrivés au médaillon.

« Je... D'accord. » Se résigna Harry.

Harry le fit boire. Malgré les supplications de son grand-père, il n'arrêta pas. Il devait détruire Voldemort et il réussirait.

« Tue moi... » Lui demanda Albus.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

« Non... Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas ! Je t'aime ! Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste ! Hermione et Ron sont morts hier ! Reste avec moi ! On va trouver un moyen de te sauver... » S'écria Harry.

« Harry ! Calme-toi. Je suis là. » Fit doucement Albus alors que des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

« Je peux pas... Peux pas te tuer... » Murmura le brun.

* * *

/ Flash Back /

« Tout sauf ça... » Murmura le jeune Potter.

« Tue-moi, Harry... Laisse la paix venir à moi... » Murmura Dumbledore.

« Non... »

« Fais le. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Si. »

« Non... »

« Un seul sort suffit. »

« Je pourrai pas le prononcer... »

« Un couteau alors. »

Le vieil homme fit apparaître un couteau et lui tendit.

« Je ne pourrai pas le planter... » Murmura Harry.

« Si tu ne me tues pas, le poison le fera. » Dit Albus.

« Non... » Pleura Harry.

« Je veux une mort rapide de ta main plutôt que de celle de Voldemort. » Murmura l'ancien professeur de Métamorphose.

« Luna... » Murmura Harry.

« Fais-le Harry. »

« Je n'ai pas pu le faire pour elle... Je ne pourrai pas le faire pour toi... »

« Je t'en supplie. »

« Non... »

« Maintenant ! »

Il mit le couteau dans la main d'Harry et le regarda, de son regard pétillant, plein d'espoir. Alors pour ce regard, Harry planta le couteau dans le cœur de son grand-père et acheva ses souffrances...

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

« Je... Je t'ai tué... » Pleura Harry.

« Je suis toujours là. » Affirma Albus.

« Dans mon monde... »

« Mais je suis là dans ce monde. »

« Je veux tuer Voldemort... »

« On le tuera. Ensemble. »

« Tu resteras ? »

« Je resterai. » Lui sourit Albus.

« Et Severus aussi ? »

« Oui. »

« Ensemble... » Pleura doucement Harry.

* * *

chapitre fini.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

La suite... Quand elle viendra.

ENCORE JOYEUX NOËL !

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	11. Chapitre 11

Bonjour tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 11. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Des ennuis et encore des ennuis

Résumé : La guerre est finie, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Ne t'en fais pas il va s'en sortir. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, tu verras qu'il fera semblant d'aller bien. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _TeZuKa j_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Nana99_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà maintenant je vais vous laisser lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 11 :

Harry sortit de l'infirmerie trois jours plus tard, il avait été obligé de revivre toute la guerre et était totalement déprimé. Il avait revu des amis mourir à ses côtés, d'autres de sa main. Mais il s'était juré de détruire Voldemort. Après ces trois jours à l'infirmerie, Harry savait qu'il devrait une nouvelle fois faire face à l'hostilité générale de ses camarades. Mais il était heureux que la potion contre l'Orsia ait fini de faire effet. Il pouvait enfin renfermer ses souvenirs et ses émotions. Avant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle, il prit soin d'organiser son esprit. A chaque souvenir, à chaque émotion, une nouvelle pièce se créait et l'un ou l'autre allait à l'intérieur et était enfermé. Cela lui prit une vingtaine de minutes, et lorsqu'il eut fini, un sourire froid se dessina sur son visage et il poussa les portes de la Grande Salle.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui instantanément. Il reçu un regard noir du groupe de Malefoy, le sourire sans joie d'Harry s'agrandit et ses yeux devinrent froids. Vif, il fut à leurs côtés en quelques secondes. Harry vit qu'Albus venait de se lever et n'y fit pas attention.

« Lucius ! Mon ami ! » S'exclama Harry d'une voix forte. « Je vois que tu t'amuses bien ! Moi aussi je me suis superbement bien amusé ! » Poursuivit-il, l'ironie nettement notable dans sa voix.

« Tu comptes aller droit au but Alter ou tu préfères continuer à nous faire perdre notre temps en te donnant en spectacle dans la Grande Salle ? » Demanda Severus d'un ton acide.

 _Magnifique touché._

Sourit intérieurement Harry.

« Oh, vous voulez que j'aille droit au but, bien. Ah si tu savais, Lucius comme tu es prévisible. Mais oui, n'essaie pas de masquer cela, voyons. » Sourit Harry. « Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu ne veux pas le dire devant tout le monde ? Aller ! Allons, ce n'est pas une honte ! Lucius Malefoy est surpris ! Mais oui. Vous m'avez bien entendu ! Lucius Malefoy est surpris. Mais vas-y mon ami, dis-leur. Dis-leur pourquoi tu es surpris à moins que tu ne préfères que je le fasse ? » Continua le jeune Alter.

« Harry, va t'asseoir. » Intervint Albus.

« Mais pourquoi faire ? Vous ne voulez pas que les Maisons s'unissent ? » Demanda Harry en lui lançant un sourire innocent.

Il laissa Albus voir ses pensée un petit instant, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne ferait rien tant qu' _eux_ ne feraient rien non plus.

« Évidemment. » Sourit Albus en retournant s'asseoir.

« Bien. Reprenons, alors Lucius, tu te lances ? » Sourit Harry.

« Harry, ça va ? » Demanda doucement Lily qui venait d'arriver jusqu'à lui.

« Parfaitement bien, Lily. Et toi ? » Retourna doucement Harry.

« Alors Alter, on est amoureux de la Sang-de-Bourbe ? » Demanda avec un sourire froid Lucius.

Harry ne contrôla rien. Sa magie instinctivement avant qu'il n'ait pu la maîtriser. Lucius vola contre le mur le plus près de la table des Serpentard et Harry se retrouva la seconde suivante à ses côtés. Un rire froid s'éleva dans les airs, que tous pensaient venir du Serpent, mais non. Il venait du Gryffon. Harry se mit à rire froidement devant l'expression de Malefoy.

« Que viens-tu de dire, Malefoy ? » Demanda Harry d'un ton glacial, alors qu'Albus s'était une nouvelle fois levé.

« Bien, comme tu ne veux pas raconter cette passionnante histoire à toute cette belle assemblée, je vais le faire. Voyez-vous, je sais que diverses rumeurs ont couru lorsque j'étais absent, et je vais vous dire pourquoi Lucius Malefoy était surpris de me voir tout à l'heure. Il était surpris de me voir vivant. L'Orsia a un antidote, mon cher. Douloureux pour une personne normale, mais pour une machine de guerre comme moi, c'est efficace. » poursuivit-il. « Ne l'insulte jamais plus. » Susurra-t-il dans un sourire énigmatique.

Après un geste de la main, le blond fut libéré et Harry sourit tendrement en direction de la rousse avant de rejoindre les Maraudeurs.

« Bonjour les garçons, pas trop de bêtises en mon absence ? » Sourit doucement Harry, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Tu viens de taper un scandale devant toute la Grande Salle et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à nous dire ?! » S'exclama Sirius, alors que les conversations tournaient toutes autour d'Harry.

« Que veux-tu que je te dise ? » Demanda Harry à son Parrain avec un sourire froid. « Que je n'ai pas apprécié que tu n'aies pas compris qu'il n'y avait pas de Magie parfaite ? Que je ne t'en veux pas pour ce que tu m'as dit ? Que, malgré tout, je ne suis aucunement désolé d'avoir utilisé la Magie Noire devant toi ? » Poursuivit Harry.

« Pardonne-moi. » Annonça tout simplement Sirius.

« Je te demande pardon ? » Demanda le jeune Alter, incrédule.

« Tu m'as compris, Harry. »

« J'accepte. »

« Et si tu nous racontais tout ça, Harry. » S'exclama James après un silence gêné.

« Raconter quoi ? » Demanda Harry.

« Ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi tu es allé à l'infirmerie ? »

« Je pourrais. Mais je ne veux pas. »

« Comme tu veux, mais nous sommes tes amis, donc si tu veux parler... » Commença Lily.

« Je le sais et je vous en remercie. » L'interrompit Harry.

* * *

chapitre fini.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

La suite... Quand elle viendra.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	12. Chapitre 12

Bonjour tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 12. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

Des ennuis et encore des ennuis

Résumé : La guerre est finie, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. C'est un chapitre assez court, mais il fait avancer l'histoire. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, alors tout d'abord je te remercie pour ta fidélité infaillible. Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Nana99_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, oui en effet et ce chapitre ne sera que le douzième. Oui il en parler avec Lily durant les vacances. Tu verra que Lucius ne se laissera pas faire, enfin ce n'est pas vraiment Lucius. Enfin tu verra dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Luffynette_

Salut, merci pour ta Review et ta loyauté. Voilà la suite. Surtout si tu as des questions n'hésite pas. Bonne lecture, biz.

* * *

Voilà maintenant je vais vous laisser lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 12 :

Les vacances de Noël arrivaient à grands pas et tous planifiaient leurs vacances. La table des Serpentard arborait des sourires qui ne présageaient rien de bon pour Harry. Les Serdaigle discutaient tranquillement tout comme les Poufsouffle. Et les Gryffondor étaient... Eh bien les Gryffondor étaient eux-même.

« Alors, vous faites quoi pendant vos vacances ? » S'exclama Sirius tout heureux.

« Moi, je vous invite tous pour la première semaine jusqu'à Noël ! » Annonça James.

«Je suis d'accord. » Dit Lily. « Qui d'autre ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Lisa et moi aussi, avec plaisir. » Répondit Remus.

Lisa était une jeune élève de Serdaigle, aux longs cheveux noir qui lui arrivaient à mi-cuisse. Elle avait des yeux couleur ambre, exactement de la même teinte que ceux du plus sage des Maraudeurs. Harry, James, Peter et Sirius avaient tout de suite compris que cette dernière était comme Remus. Elle était un loup-garou.

« Quand est la pleine lune ? » Glissa Peter à l'oreille de Sirius.

« Le deuxième jour après la rentrée. » Murmura Sirius en réponse.

« Je n'y vois pas d'objection. » Sourit James.

« Je ne peux pas. » Dit Peter d'un air triste.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Sirius.

« Ma mère et moi partons en Irlande. » Répondit l'Animagus rat.

« Tu nous raconteras ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'aller en Irlande ! » S'exclama Lily.

« Sirius est déjà chez moi donc la question ne se pose pas. Harry ? » Demanda James.

Le meilleur attrapeur de son époque n'obtint aucune réponse et tous les regards se tournèrent vers le jeune Alter qui ouvrait lentement une lettre avec un visage inexpressif.

 _Mr. Alter_

 _Vous devez connaître Lucius Malefoy. Alors je vais me présenter. Je me nomme Abraxas Malefoy. Je suis son père._

 _Je ne vous écrie pas pour m'amuser ou pour me mêler des histoires que vous avez avec mon fils. Donc je vais aller droit au but._

 _Notre Seigneur vous veut dans son camp. Il vous considère comme une recrue de choix, et vous devrez lui prouver votre loyauté._

 _Ne vous opposez pas à lui, vous risqueriez de le regretter._

 _Amicalement._

 _Lord A. Malefoy_

« JE VAIS LE DÉTRUIRE TON SEIGNEUR ! » Hurla Harry alors que les fenêtres de la Grande Salle explosaient et que le château se mettait brusquement à trembler.

Tous les Serpentard pâlirent alors que les élèves des autres Maisons étaient soit trop horrifiés pour faire quoi que ce soit, soit hurlaient de peur. Même les Maraudeurs étaient silencieux, ils étaient horrifiés par toute cette puissance .

« Monsieur Alter, calmez-vous ! » S'écria la Directrice des Lions.

Mais personne ne l'entendit.

« SILENCE ! » Hurla la voix magiquement amplifiée d'Albus Dumbledore.

Tous se calmèrent hormis Harry. Les Maraudeurs se remirent de leur surprise et Lily prit doucement la lettre des mains de son ami et la lut avant de la passer à James qui la passa ensuite aux autres Maraudeurs après en avoir pris connaissance.

« Je comprends ta réaction, Harry, mais tu dois te calmer. » Dit doucement Lily.

Elle répéta cette phrase d'une voix douce et à mesure qu'Harry reprenait le contrôle de ses émotions, l'école cessait de trembler. D'un mouvement de poignet, toutes les fenêtres se réparèrent. La lettre brûla, Harry se leva et tous s'écartèrent sur son chemin.

« Où est-il partit ? » Demanda James.

« Je ne sais pas mais j'ai peur pour lui, James. Je le considère comme mon frère... » Murmura Lily.

«il me fais peur... » Trembla Peter.

« Comment cela ? » Demanda Remus.

« À chaque fois qu'il me parle, j'ai l'impression que sa magie m'entoure comme si elle allait m'étouffer. Il me regarde tellement froidement. »

« Je n'avais jamais remarqué. » Dit Sirius.

« Allons voir où il est. Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse de bêtises, qu'il pense à autre chose. Il faut qu'il vienne chez James. » Dit Lily en se levant.

Sous le regard de tous, les Maraudeurs et la préfète-en-chef des Gryffondor sortirent de la Grande Salle. Ils n'avaient pas tout compris, mais ils savaient qu'Harry Alter, qui ne voulait pas participer à la guerre, venait de la déclarer à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

* * *

Finalement, le jour des vacances arriva. Personne n'avait oublié la phrase qu'avait hurlé Harry Alter dans la Grande Salle. Et ce dernier avait accepté de passer ses vacances chez son père. Sa mère avait raison, il devait penser à autre chose que Voldemort.

Il fut heureux de reprendre le Poudlard Express. Lui qui ne l'avait pas pris depuis si longtemps. Le voyage se passa trop lentement pour James, mais trop rapidement pour Harry.

Une fois sur le quai de la Gare de King's Cross, James sortit un Portoloin de sa poche et demanda à tout le monde de le toucher. Il l'activa et ils disparurent pour apparaître au Manoir Potter.

« Que les vacances commencent ! » S'écria Sirius ne dissimulant pas sa joie.

Tous sourirent à la bonne humeur de l'Animagus chien. Oui, les vacances commençaient et ils comptaient bien en profiter.

* * *

chapitre fini.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

La suite... Quand elle viendra.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	13. Chapitre 13

Bonjour tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 13. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Des ennuis et encore des ennuis**_

Résumé : La guerre est finie, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Voldemort réservera une petite surprise à Harry, mais pas maintenant. Et il a un plan notre petit Voldy. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _TeZuKa j_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, les Mangemorts ne vont pas bien prendre le refus public d'Harry. Ils vont préparer une petite vengeance. Mais pour le moment, c'est les vacances pour Harry. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà maintenant je vais vous laisser lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 13 :

James leur fit visiter le manoir, avec les commentaires de Sirius, puis ils rencontrèrent les parents de l'héritier Potter.

« Voici mes parents ! » S'exclama James.

« Très gentils sauf quand vous faites des bêtises ! » Ajouta Sirius.

« Tu connais bien ça, Sirius. » Répondit calmement la mère de James.

C'était une belle femme, elle avait des cheveux noirs, des yeux noisettes comme ceux de James, un teint pâle, des traits fins, d'une silhouette fine, elle portait une robe de sorcière bleue nuit.

 _Magnifique..._

Pensa Harry.

 _Ma grand-mère est tout simplement splendide. Je n'arrive pas y croire ! Mes grands parents paternelles sont en face de moi_!

S'exclama intérieurement le jeune Alter.

« Aline Potter. » Se présenta la mère de James.

 _Aline... Quel prénom magnifique..._

Soupira intérieurement Harry.

« Charlus Potter. » Se présenta son mari.

Hormis ses yeux, cet homme était le portrait craché de James . Il avait des cheveux courts en bataille, des yeux bleus clairs, des traits durs qui lui donnaient un air autoritaire, un teint mat, une légère barbe soulignait sa mâchoire carrée, il avait une musculature parfaite et la position de ses pieds prouvait qu'il pouvait agir à tout instant.

 _Mon grand père ! J'ai devant moi Charlus Potter, le meilleur Auror avant James et moi ! Incroyable !_

Pensa Harry.

« Tu ne nous présentes pas tes amis, James ? » Demanda la voix douce d'Aline.

« Si si, alors maman, papa, je vous présente ma petite amie... Qui va se présenter elle-même ! » Fit James, hésitant sous le regard noir de sa petite amie.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Lily Evans, j'ai 16 ans, j'aurai 17 ans au mois de janvier. Je suis à Gryffondor et je suis la petite amie de James. » Se présenta Lily.

«Bienvenue parmi nous, Lily. » Fit Aline.

« Enchanté Miss Evans. » Lança Charlus.

« Bonjour, Lord Potter, Lady Potter. » Commença Remus. « Je suis Remus Lupin, j'aurai 17 ans au mois de mars, je suis aussi à Gryffondor, je fais partie des Maraudeurs depuis la première année de James. » Poursuivit-il.

« Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais invité Remus à la maison, James, s'il est ton ami depuis ta première année ?! » Demanda sa mère à ce dernier.

« Il essayait de m'inviter mais je ne pouvais pas. Je voyage beaucoup avec ma mère. » Se justifia Remus, alors que James savait qu'à chaque fois qu'il invitait Lunard chez lui pendant les vacances, il y avait la pleine lune.

« Tu aimes voyager ? » Demanda Charlus.

« J'adore cela ! » S'exclama Remus.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Lisa Smaltsin, j'ai 17 ans, je suis à Serdaigle et je suis la petite amie de Remus. » Se présenta Lisa.

« Enchantés. » Dirent les parents de James d'une même voix.

Harry ressentit une douleur à sa cicatrice et grogna.

« Calme-toi Voldy... » Marmonna le jeune Alter.

« Si tu pouvais te présenter Ryry au lieu de grogner contre Tu-Sais-Qui. » Soupira faussement Sirius.

« Oui, oui, Siri... » Soupira Harry face au surnom que venait de lui donner son Parrain. « Bonjour madame, bonjour Monsieur, je me nomme Harry Alter, j'ai 17 ans, je suis à Gryffondor, je suis... Je souhaite devenir Auror. » Commença Harry. il s'était rattrapé, il avait failli dire qu'il était le chef du bureau des Aurors alors qu'il l'avait juste devant lui.

Il s'arrêta brusquement alors que la douleur de sa cicatrice grandissait. Il n'y était plus habitué, Voldemort étant mort à son époque... Il grogna, mettant la douleur de côté et poursuivit :

« Et je vais tuer Voldemort pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait. » Finit-il.

Tous le regardaient bizarrement, ils l'avaient tous vu porter une main à son bandeau et grimacer. Enfin, ils se reprirent et les parents de James lui souhaitèrent la bienvenue.

Harry savait que Voldemort préparait quelque chose, mais il ignorait quoi et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

* * *

Au dîner le soir même, Lily prépara l'emploi du temps des activités de la semaine et tous durent se plier à ses règles. Donc le lendemain, ils s'installeraient puis iraient lire ou jouer au Quidditch. Le lundi, ils iraient à Londres faire les boutiques pour Noël. Le mardi, ils iraient visiter un musée sorcier. Le mercredi, rien n'était prévu puisque c'était Noël. Le jeudi, ils iraient pêcher. James et Sirius avaient tout de suite demandé ce qu'était la pêche et Lily avait préféré garder le secret. Elle leur avait dit qu'ils verraient en temps et en heure. Puis le vendredi, ils feraient leurs bagages et partiraient chez Lily pour fêter le Nouvel An. Après le repas, ils s'étaient tous réfugiés dans la chambre de l'héritier Potter et avaient parlé de tout et de rien.

« Tu es sûre que tes parents accepteront Sirius ? » Demanda James moqueur.

« Qui ne voudrait pas de Sirius le Magnifique ?! » S'écria Sirius, faussement outré.

« Non, mes parents t'acceptent toi, Sirius et Harry. »

« Seulement nous trois ? » Demanda Harry.

« Remus et Lisa vont fêter le Nouvel An chez Lisa. »

« Allez vous coucher, les enfants. » Cria Aline d'une voix magiquement amplifiée.

« Oui Madame ! » S'exclamèrent lesdits enfants.

« Je pourrai te parler seule à seul Harry ? » Demanda Lily.

« Demain Lily... » Soupira Harry. « Je suis fatigué et je ne sais pas si ma nuit va être très reposante. J'ai du mal à me détendre quand je suis dans un endroit que je ne connais pas donc j'aimerais installer mes boucliers avant de dormir. » Poursuivit-il.

« Demain après-midi alors ? » Demanda la rousse.

« Oui, Lily... » Répondit Harry en souriant à sa mère.

Ils allèrent se coucher dans le calme après s'être souhaités bonne nuit.

Harry ne dormit pas cette nuit là. Il se demandait ce que préparait Voldemort et à la discussion qu'il aurait le lendemain avec sa mère. De quoi voulait-elle lui parler ? Il savait qu'elle était intelligente, c'était sûrement en rapport avec le moment où il avait touché son bandeau pour ensuite grogner contre Voldemort.

C'est avec appréhension qu'il se leva à l'aube le lendemain matin. Il alla à la salle de bain qui était la pièce adjacente de sa chambre et y trouva une grande baignoire.

 _Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de bain. Pourquoi pas..._

Pensa-t-il.

Il prit un bon bain, profitant de l'eau chaude qui détendait ses muscles. Il s'habilla d'une robe de sorcier vert émeraude que lui avait acheté Albus et s'installa à nouveau dans la chambre. Il lança un _Tempus_ et vit qu'il était 7h30. Il sortit de la chambre et se rendit à la cuisine.

« Bonjour Harry, comment se fait-il que tu sois déjà debout ?! » Demanda Aline lorsqu'elle le vit entrer dans la cuisine.

« Je n'ai pas bien dormi... » Laissa échapper le Survivant.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Ta chambre ne te plais pas ? Tu préfères dormir avec quelqu'un ? Tu fais des cauchemars ? » Attaqua la mère de James, inquiète.

« Non, ma chambre est parfaite, je ne préfère pas dormir avec quelqu'un, je ne voudrais pas le blesser. Il arrive que j'ai des cauchemars mais ce n'est rien. » Fit doucement Harry.

« Blesser quelqu'un ? » Releva Charlus.

Il était surpris, il était entré dans la cuisine lorsqu'Harry répondait à sa femme et le garçon s'était mis en position défensive. Comment avait-il fait pour l'entendre alors qu'il ne faisait aucun bruit en marchant ? Puis il avait relevé certaines choses dans les paroles de l'ami de son fils. Pourquoi avait-il peur de _blesser_ quelqu'un ? Ce garçon était plein de mystères. Et puis la façon dont il les avait regardé lui et sa femme la veille en les rencontrant. C'était comme s'ils les connaissaient depuis longtemps et qu'il attendait de les rencontrer...

« Oui, je ne contrôle pas la puissance de mes sorts. » La réponse du garçon le sortit de ses pensées.

« La puissance de tes sorts ? »

Harry soupira et fit apparaître un mannequin de bois.

« Mes sorts, oui. » Dit-il. « _Petrificus Totalus_! »

Le mannequin explosa sous les yeux ébahis de Charlus et Harry soupira.

« Longue histoire avant que vous ne me le demandiez. »

« Tu trouveras bien le temps de me raconter cela, mon garçon. »

« Vous ne pourrez rien pour moi, Albus Dumbledore lui-même a essayé et n'a pas réussi à m'aider. »

« J'aurais une proposition à te faire. » Fit James en entrant dans la cuisine.

« Ah oui ? » Demanda Harry.

« Tu pourrais devenir Animagus pour contrôler ta magie. » Dirent James et Charlus d'une même voix.

« Pourquoi pas. Mais je veux James comme prof'. » Accepta Harry.

« Pourquoi pas Sirius ? » Demanda James avec un sourire moqueur.

« Tu _plaisantes,_ j'espère ? »

« Oui, oui. Ne me tue pas ! Ô grand Maître Alter ! » Fit James sous le regard noir de son ami.

Harry éclata de rire.

 _Merci de me faire rire, papa..._

Pensa-t-il.

* * *

L'après-midi arriva bien trop vite au goût d'Harry et il grimaça lorsque Lily s'arrêta devant lui avec un air sérieux sur le visage.

« J'arrive maman... » Soupira Harry.

Lily sourit à sa remarque, même si elle n'avait pas compris qu'Harry avait dit cela instinctivement et non pour plaisanter.

« Donc tu voulais me parler. » Fit le brun un fois dans sa chambre, des sortilèges de silence mis en place.

« Oui. Harry j'aimerais savoir ce que tu nous caches. » Dit la rousse, allant droit au but.

« Comme ? »

« Tout. »

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas ' tout ' te dire mais une partie oui. Pose les question je t'en prie. »

« D'accord. » Fit Lily réfléchissant. « D'où viens-tu ? »

« Cette question fait partie de celles auxquelles je ne peux pas répondre, désolé. » Répondit Harry.

« D'accord... Que caches-tu sous ton bandeau ? »

Harry grimaça, il s'était attendu à cette question mais pas aussi rapidement.

« Heu... Bon d'accord, je te montre si tu me promets de ne le dire à personne sauf en cas d'urgence. »

« Promis. » Murmura Lily.

 _« Sauf en cas d'urgence. » Pourquoi a-t-il dit cela ? Ce n'est pas si grave, si ? Ce n'est rien, je lui demanderai après avoir vu ce qu'il a._

Songea la rousse.

Harry enleva son bandeau, lentement, trop lentement au goût de la jeune fille. Elle étouffa un cri lorsqu'elle vit une cicatrice en forme d'éclair et la Marque des Ténèbres tracées au couteau recouvrant la première cicatrice. Harry remit immédiatement son bandeau noir et la regarda avec appréhension.

« Ne me rejette pas... » Murmura-t-il.

« Jamais Harry je ne te rejetterai pour cela. Qui t'a fait cela ? » Fit d'une voix douce Lily.

« Voldemort. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que tu l'as déjà rencontré ? »

« C'est lui qui a fait de ma vie un enfer, je l'ai combattu tellement de fois... Il m'a tout pris... Alors je le tuerai. Il m'a enlevé, m'a torturé, m'a fait cela, a découvert quelque chose dont je ne peux pas te parler et m'a laissé le choix entre partir ou rester. Mon amie... Luna... Elle était avec moi, les Mangemorts lui ont tout fait... Ils l'ont détruite... Elle voulait que je la tue et je n'ai pas pu... Je suis tellement désolé, Lily... Je n'ai pas pu la tuer et Voldemort l'a fait... » Murmura le brun.

« Mais tu as dit que tu venais d'un pays lointain ! » S'exclama la rousse.

« Je viens d'un monde parallèle. »

« Un monde parallèle ? Mais qui sont tes parents ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire... »

« Et si je trouve ? »

« Je ne sais pas... Mais je vais te raconter mon passé sans te dire les choses que je ne peux pas te dire. »

* * *

chapitre fini.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

La suite... Quand elle viendra.

Je me rends compte que la phrase juste au dessus est quand même cruelle. imaginez je vous laisse dans un moment dans lequel le suspense plane. C'est un peu cruel de dire " La suite... Quand elle viendra." parce que justement vous ne savez pas quand elle arrivera. Cela doit être frustrant.

Biz

À demain.

Gin' pour vous servir


	14. Chapitre 14

Bonjour tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 14. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Des ennuis et encore des ennuis**_

Résumé : La guerre est finie, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui Lily va savoir mais pas maintenant. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, Harry cache déjà la cicatrice et puis les tatouages ce n'est pas vraiment son truc. ^^ Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Aldagon72_

Salut, merci pour ta Review. Alors, je suis désolée si certains passages ressemble à cett fic que je dois aller lire. Je n'en ai pas encore eu le temps, je l'ai juste mise en favori mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps. Je te promet d'aller jeté un coup d'oeil et de te dire quoi plus tard. Sinon, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà maintenant je vais vous laisser lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 14 :

Harry passa son après-midi à raconter une grande partie de son passé à sa mère. Cette dernière poussa quelques exclamations de terreur face à ce qu'avait vécu le jeune Alter. Pour elle, un enfant comme lui n'aurait jamais dû vivre tout cela. Bien sur, lorsque le brun eut fini son récit, la rousse commença à lui poser toutes les questions qui lui passaient par la tête.

« Lily, je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. » Conclu Harry, alors que la jeune Evans allait poser une autre question.

« Mais... » Commença cette dernière.

« Écoute Lily, c'est déjà assez dur de revivre tout cela alors, s'il te plaît, n'insiste pas. Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour en balai pour oublier... »

« Merci de m'avoir raconté. » Lui sourit-elle alors qu'il retirait ses sorts.

« C'était nécessaire. » Sourit-il en retour.

Il alla demander un balai à James et ce dernier lui montra le terrain de Quidditch que possédait sa famille.

 _Dire que je ne savais même pas que j'avais ce Manoir dans mon héritage, il y a quelques mois..._

Se dit le voyageur temporel.

Il vola jusqu'au dîner et grogna lorsque sa cicatrice le lança quelques secondes avant de redevenir normale. Cependant, lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, il n'en laissa rien paraître devant ses amis et ses grands-parents.

Les journées organisées avant le jour de Noël se passèrent dans la bonne humeur et sans désagrément. Cela rendait Harry à la fois heureux et en même temps nerveux, il avait même fait exploser les fenêtres du musée sorcier dans lequel ils avaient été le matin même. Ses amis avait tout d'abord pensé à une explosion de magie venant d'un sorcier quelconque, mais, lorsqu'ils s'étaient tournés vers lui, ils avaient vu son visage vide d'expression et ses yeux glacials, ils avaient compris que cette explosion venait de lui. Cela avait conforté l'idée de James qui voulait l'aider à devenir Animagus.

En ce 24 décembre 1977, ils étaient tous attablés. Lily avait imposé que l'on fête Noël de façon Moldue et James avait tout de suite accepté. Ainsi, ils ouvriraient les cadeaux à minuit.

« ...Vraiment sûr que cela va fonctionner ? » Demanda Charlus à James.

Harry venait de sortir de ses pensées. Il était tellement préoccupé par Voldemort qu'il n'arrivait même pas à profiter de ce merveilleux moment.

« Oui. Peter, Sirius et moi avons bien réussi. Harry réussira aussi. Pas vrai ?! » Fit James en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de son ami.

« Difficile à dire... » Marmonna Harry.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Sirius d'un sérieux inhabituel.

« Je suis puissant. Je peux très bien avoir plusieurs animaux Totem. Et qui dit que cela fonctionnera ? Personne... Je risque de vous faire du mal... » Soupira Harry.

« Mais non ! Tu y arriveras ! » S'écria Lily. « J'ai lu plein de choses sur les Animagus et je suis sûre que tu peux y arriver ! Et puis, James est un très bon professeur. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Et moi alors ? » S'écria Sirius.

Tout le monde se mit à rire sous le ton faussement outré de leur ami et ils passèrent au dessert.

Lorsqu'il fut 23h59, tous se réunirent dans le salon, paquets en mains et attendirent avec impatience le moment où ils se souhaiteraient un joyeux Noël.

Minuit sonna et tous se levèrent en s'écriant :

« JOYEUX NOËL ! »

Cependant, un hurlement de douleur couvrit leurs mots et Harry s'effondra au sol, les mains contre sa cicatrice. La douleur était insoutenable, plus puissante que jamais. Il n'avait jamais eu si mal. Voldemort était heureux de ce qu'il allait faire. Des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux et, alors que tous hurlaient son prénom et qu'il continuait à hurler sous la douleur, sa vision se troubla et le décor changea.

* * *

 _Harry était dans une rue qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Plusieurs voitures de police avaient été entassées dans un coin de cette rue, leurs sirènes bleues et rouges hurlant. Des dizaines de policiers étaient allongés sur le sol, morts ou hurlant de douleur sous les Doloris que leur envoyaient les Mangemorts._

 _Il sourit, heureux qu'un son si doux atteigne ses oreilles. Il s'avança dans cette rue si parfaite qu'était Privet Drive. Plusieurs maisons étaient en feu. Plusieurs femmes hurlaient, priant qu'on épargne leur enfant. L'air était chargé de douleur, de peur et de Magie Noire. Il détruisit la porte du numéro 4 d'un mouvement de baguette. Il tua la jeune femme blonde au cou de girafe et son mari dont le poids surpassait celui d'un porc et se dirigea vers la cuisine._

 _« Monsieur, Madame Evans. » Salua-t-il._

 _« Laissez ma Lily, je vous en supplie ! » S'écria une femme rousse âgée d'une quarantaine d'année._

 _C'était sa grand-mère maternelle... Harry savait ce qui allait arriver mais ne pouvait rien faire. Il savait que Voldemort les tuerait sans remords._

 _Harry détailla les yeux de la Moldue et n'y lut pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Ses yeux verts émeraude si particuliers ne reflétaient pas de peur ou quoi que ce fut d'autre, ils étaient animés par une flamme de détermination. Visiblement, elle savait qu'elle mourrait aujourd'hui, mais elle était prête à se sacrifier pour sa fille cadette. Cette femme ne connaissait rien au monde sorcier, et elle avait le plus maléfique d'entre eux devant elle, mais elle ne faiblissait pas. Elle restait droite devant la Mort. Elle serait sûrement allé à Gryffondor si elle avait été une sorcière._

 _Les yeux d'Harry rougeoyèrent lorsqu'il leva sa baguette vers l'homme et l'Impardonnable le tua. La femme hurla mais lorsque les yeux rouges croisèrent les yeux verts, il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de peur visible._

 _« Joyeux Noël. » Sourit le Mage Noir._

 _Il tua la jeune femme, sortit dans la rue lentement, comme si les lieux lui appartenaient et lança sa Marque ainsi que quelques mots._

 _JOYEUX NOËL HARRY ALTER._

 _TOUT CECI EST POUR TOI._

 _NOUS NOUS VERRONS BIENTÔT._

* * *

« HARRY ! » Hurla Albus Dumbledore.

Harry revint dans le moment présent et arrêta de crier. Il ouvrit les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir fermés, et regarda autour de lui, confus.

« Désolé... » Murmura-t-il en croisant le regard de Lily.

Soudain, il remarqua qu'il n'avait plus son bandeau. Il paniqua. Il croisa le regard de James qui semblait hésiter entre le regarder avec de la pitié ou de la haine. Non ! Il ne voulait pas de cette pitié. Pas plus qu'il ne méritait cette haine. Il regarda Sirius et vit de la colère dans ses yeux. Cela lui fit mal et il détourna le regard. Il observa Remus, qui le regardait pensif. Charlus avait le même regard que celui de Sirius et une larme roula sur la joue du jeune Alter. Aline le regardait avec tristesse et semblait ne pas savoir quoi faire dans cette situation. Bon sang ! Il venait de voir la famille de sa mère, des gens qu'il n'avait jamais connu et qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais, mourir de la main de Voldemort. Une autre larme roula sur sa joue à l'idée de perdre une nouvelle fois son parrain mais aussi son grand-père et son père. Pourquoi le monde était-il si injuste envers lui ? Pourquoi Lisa était-elle inconsciente sur le sol ? Lui avait-il fait du mal sans le savoir ?

Contre toute attente, Lily s'approcha d'Harry et essuya doucement sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Elle avait saigné ? Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Elle était encore très douloureuse et il leva doucement les yeux vers ceux de sa mère en attrapant sa main. Sa mère effaça doucement les larmes qui avaient roulé sur son visage. Et dire que le lendemain elle le détesterait... C'était la première fois qu'il pleurait depuis la mort d'Albus. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas sentit ce picotement dans ses yeux... Il serra doucement sa main alors qu'une nouvelle larme roulait sur sa joue.

« Je suis désolée... Maman... C'est ma faute... » Murmura-t-il avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

chapitre fini.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

La suite... Quand elle viendra.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	15. Chapitre 15

Bonjour tout le monde,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 15. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Des ennuis et encore des ennuis**_

Résumé : La guerre est finie, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà maintenant je vais vous laisser lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 15 :

James était heureux. Toute sa famille et tous ses amis l'entouraient, mais le plus important était que Lily, sa douce Lily, soit avec lui. C'était leur premier Noël ensemble et rien ne pouvait enlever le sourire qu'il avait sur le visage. Il ferait tout pour elle. Même fêter Noël de façon Moldue.

Il se leva en même temps que tout le reste de sa famille et cria ' JOYEUX NOËL ', lorsqu'un hurlement retentit. Il crut tout d'abord à une attaque et il sortit sa baguette, prêt à défendre ses amis à tout prix. Mais il se rendit compte que c'était Harry qui hurlait, les mains plaquées sur son front, son corps se tortillant dans tous les sens comme s'il essayait d'échapper à quelque chose.

« Non ! Ne fais pas ça ! JE VAIS TE TUER ! » Gémit-il, hurlant la dernière phrase.

Lisa s'approcha de lui et tenta de le toucher.

« NON ! » Hurla Lily.

Mais c'était trop tard, la jeune fille avait déjà touché l'épaule d'Harry.

« Harry ? » Fit-elle.

La magie du garçon hurlant sur le sol envoya valser la jeune femme à travers la pièce, elle heurta brutalement un mur et s'effondra, inconsciente.

Remus courut auprès d'elle et constata qu'elle allait bien. Harry hurla une nouvelle fois de douleur et le Lycan se tourna vers son ami pour le regarder intensément. Il souffrait tellement... Et, lui, était impuissant…

James lança un regard noir au jeune Alter et se tourna vers Lily qui s'approchait de ce dernier.

« Non ! Lily ! » S'écria-t-il.

« Je ne risque rien, James. » Souffla la rousse.

« J'appelle Albus. » Annonça Charlus.

James regarda avec horreur sa petite-amie enlever le bandeau qui cachait le front du brun. Il manqua de s'étouffer en voyant deux cicatrices sur ce dernier. L'une d'entre elle était plus imposante et barrait l'autre qui était plus discrète. Sur le front d'Harry Alter, on pouvait voir la Marque des Ténèbres et un éclair, c'était ce dernier qui saignait abondamment. Alors, comme ça ce garçon était un traître. Mais pourquoi avait-il dit qu'il voulait détruire Voldemort ? Et pourquoi Voldemort l'avait-il marqué au front et pas au bras gauche comme tous les autres Mangemorts ? Et pourquoi Harry l'appelait-il par le nom dont les Mangemorts avait peur ? Alter serait-il un espion ?

Dumbledore arriva, le sortant de ses pensées. Lorsque son père vit le front du nouvel élève, un éclair de haine traversa ses yeux. Le Directeur de Poudlard s'agenouilla auprès de Alter et commença à lui parler doucement, puis à le secouer. Rien ne fonctionnait, le brun hurlait sa souffrance, marmonnant en même temps des mots incompréhensibles. Finalement le Directeur cria le prénom du jeune garçon et ce dernier cessa de hurler.

Lily, qui s'était reculée lorsque Dumbledore était apparut, commença à s'avancer vers le brun qui croisa le regard de James. Le jeune Potter hésitait entre le regarder avec de la pitié pour toute la douleur qu'il avait subit ou de la haine pour la Marque que formait la première cicatrice sur son front.

Il le vit croiser le regard de Sirius. Le regard de ce dernier était tellement plein de haine... En même temps, James le comprenait. Son meilleur ami, son frère, détestait tout ce qui pouvait toucher à de la Magie Noire. Pourtant, Harry leur avait prouvéqu'on ne pouvait pas réfléchir seulement en terme de magie noire ou blanche. Que tout était beaucoup plus compliqué que cela. Alors pourquoi Sirius regardait le brun comme cela ? James perçu dans son regard de la trahison. Patmol se sentait-il trahi par Harry ? Mais pourquoi Lily lui faisait-elle confiance alors ? Saurait-elle quelque chose au sujet d'Harry que personne ne savait ?

C'était possible. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait enlevé le bandeau du nouveau septième année et sa magie ne l'avait pas rejetée. Elle n'avait pas semblé surprise, c'était comme si elle avait déjà vu les cicatrices. Elle regardait son ami avec de la peur et de l'inquiétude.

Harry lui attrapa la main et lui murmura qu'il était désolé. Attendez une minute ! Il l'a appelée « maman » ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il appelée ainsi ?! Elle n'était pas sa mère. Peut-être qu'il était trop désorienté et qu'il se croyait avec sa mère. Oui, c'était sûrement cela.

« Reculez Miss Evans. Je vais emmener... » Commença Dumbledore.

Trois lettre de feu s'inscrirent dans les airs, interrompant le Directeur.

' NON '

« Comment cela non ? » Fit Charlus.

« Il ne veut pas que je l'emmène à l'infirmerie. Il déteste y aller. » Soupira l'homme à la longue barbe blanche.

« Il pourrait rester ici ? » Demanda Lily.

« Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. » Sourit le vieil homme.

« Moi non plus. » Dit Aline.

« Moi j'en vois un. » Intervint Charlus.

« Lequel, cher ami ? » Demanda poliment Dumbledore.

« Ce gosse à la Marque des Ténèbres sur son front. Qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un Mangemort ? »

« Voldemort lui a fait cela lorsque... »

' Albus. '

Il fut une nouvelle fois interrompu par son prénom qui s'inscrivit dans les airs.

« Bien, je ne peux pas en dire plus. Mais sachez Charlus que cet enfant n'est pas un Mangemort, il se bat avec nous. » Soupira le vieil homme.

« Il est vraiment puissant en tout cas. Pour que sa magie agisse alors qu'il est inconscient, il ne peut qu'être que très puissant. » Songea à voix haute le plus grand Auror du Ministère.

« Je ne peux que confirmer vos propos. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer où se trouve sa chambre, Monsieur Potter ? » Demanda aimablement Albus en se tournant vers James.

« Oui, Monsieur le Directeur. Suivez-moi. » Dit James.

Il conduisit l'homme jusqu'à la chambre d'Harry. Puis il le guida jusqu'au salon lorsque le brun fut installé dans son lit.

« Je dois vous laisser. Prenez soin d'Harry. Il aura besoin de ses amis après ce qu'il vient de traverser. » Annonça Dumbledore avant de partir par la cheminée.

« Montez les enfants, je dois aller au Ministère. » Lança Charlus avant de les quitter à son tour en transplanant.

Remus prit Lisa dans ses bras et il l'installa sur le lit de James avant de s'asseoir par terre avec tous les autres.

« Il nous a menti ! » S'exclama Sirius.

« Non. » Contra Lily.

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?! » Continua le jeune Black d'un ton agressif.

« Calme-toi Sirius ! » S'écria James.

« Il souffrait vraiment. » Annonça posément Rémus. « Je sens encore sa douleur. Elle était si grande... Mais, elle ne provenait pas de la _cicatrice_ qui représentait la Marque. Elle venait de l'autre, celle en forme d'éclair. » Continua-t-il.

« Tu ne lui en veux pas d'avoir attaqué Lisa ?! » S'offusqua Sirius.

« Il ne l'a pas _attaquée_. Il nous avait prévenu que si on le touchait sa magie risquait de réagir violemment. Lisa le savait et Lily l'a vu comme moi. De plus, la magie d'Harry a protégé Lisa, puisqu'elle va bien, je n'ai pas à lui en vouloir. »

« Pourquoi Lily n'a-t-elle pas était attaquée alors? » Demanda James.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Il y a bien des choses que vous ne savez pas... » Soupira la rousse.

« Il y a comme une sorte de lien qui vous relie tous les trois à Harry. Je peux le sentir. James et Lily c'est différent du lien avec Sirius. Moi intérieurement je l'ai accepté dès le premier jour. C'était comme si je le connaissais déjà mais que je l'avais oublié… C'est un lien étrange mais il y a bien un. » Annonça Remus.

« Ah oui ? » Demanda Sirius intéressé, oubliant sa colère.

« Oui, mais je ne saurais vous en dire plus. »

Lily avait sa petite idée. Mais elle ne dit rien. De toute façon, quoi qu'elle dise à Harry, il lui avait dit que la réponse serait non. Il ne dirait rien.

« Lily, tu avais déjà vu le front d'Harry ? » Demanda James.

« Oui. » Avoua-t-elle. « Il m'a parlé de certaines choses dont je ne peux pas vous parler, mais je suis sûre qu'il vous en parlera un jour... » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas une _cicatrice_! » S'écria Sirius. «Elle empestait la Magie Noire ! » S'énerva-t-il.

« C'est une CICATRICE ! » S'énervèrent Lily et Remus.

Sirius se leva et claqua la porte rageusement en sortant.

« Il n'aime vraiment pas avoir tort. » Soupira Remus.

« On discutera demain. » Annonça Lily.

« À demain. » Lança Remus en prenant Lisa dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin très tôt, tous se réunirent à nouveau dans la chambre de James. Lisa avait repris connaissance, mais elle devait encore se reposer. Personne n'avait réussi à dormir, tous repensaient à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

« Sirius n'est pas là. » Constata James.

« Il est encore en colère. D'ailleurs... »

Lily fut coupée par un hurlement provenant de la chambre d'Harry. Elle se leva et se précipita dans la chambre de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère.

« Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! Arrête de me pourrir la vie ! » Cria Harry.

La rousse le secoua doucement et Harry se réveilla en sursaut, sa baguette sous la gorge de Lily. Il soupira alors que sa mère reculait légèrement. Sans dire un mot, il se leva et sortit de la chambre pour se rendre à la cuisine. Sa mère le suivit tout comme Remus et James.

À leur grande surprise, Dumbledore se trouvait assis sur une chaise de la cuisine, un air triste sur le visage.

« Je suis désolé Lily. Hier, Voldemort a attaqué tes parents. » Annonça-t-il doucement.

« Non ! » Hurla Lily avant de s'effondrer sur le sol en pleurs.

« Désolé... » Murmura Harry alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

« Comment vas-tu Harry ? » Demanda le vieil homme.

« Bien. » Répondit froidement Harry.

« Dans ce cas, je vais vous laisser. »

Sur ces mots, il partit par la cheminée. James tenait Lily dans ses bras, lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants. Harry soupira, tout ça était de sa faute. Un hibou arriva avec le journal du matin et Lily se leva, l'arracha presque du bec du hibou qui s'en alla avec un hululement indigné.

La rousse fondit une nouvelle fois en larmes alors que Sirius entrait dans la cuisine. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, mais en ramassant le journal que la jeune femme avait laissé à côté d'elle, il lu brièvement l'article pour ensuite regarder la photographie qui montrait le 4 Privet Drive – où la famille de Lily s'était réunie pour les vacances de Noël – surplombé de la Marque des Ténèbres. Tout cela était de la faute d'Alter ! Sirius sentit la colère revenir en force et sauta sur Harry pour lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

Crac ! Harry sentit son nez se briser sous le coup de Sirius. Il sentait sa magie bouillir en lui, elle voulait à la fois attaquer l'Animagus mais aussi le protéger. Il devait calmer Sirius avant que cela ne dégénère.

« Je... J'ai tout vu... » Lança doucement le jeune Alter.

« Comment cela ? » Demanda Aline.

Harry croisa le regard de Remus qui s'était jeté sur Sirius pour l'empêcher de faire autre chose que casser le nez de son ami. Le loup en lui hurlait de fureur. Il voulait en même temps tuer Sirius pour avoir fait du mal à une personne qui faisait partie de sa meute, mais aussi protéger son compagnon de jeu les soirs de pleine lune. Il ne savait comment expliquer que son loup intérieur ait si vite accepté Harry. Dès le premier jour où il l'avait rencontré, il avait voulu le protéger de tous les dangers possibles. Mais là, ni l'humain, ni le loup, ne comprenait la phrase d'Harry. Comment avait-il pu voir ce qu'il s'était passé alors qu'il était ici avec eux.

« J'ai tout vu... » Répéta Harry les yeux dans le vide, la vision de la veille se rejouant dans son esprit.

« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda froidement Charlus.

Harry ne répondit rien. Il revoyait sans cesse Voldemort – et lui en même temps – lever sa baguette et tuer Pétunia, Vernon, puis le père de Lily et enfin sa mère. Sa grand-mère... Elle qui avait regardé la mort en face...

« Qui ES-TU ?! » Hurla son grand-père paternel en pointant sa baguette sur le cœur du jeune Alter.

« Pardon ? » Demanda Harry.

« J'ai fait des recherches au Ministère et il n'existe aucun Harry Alter, que ce soit en Angleterre ou dans un autre pays. » Lâcha le père de James.

Harry soupira et échangea un regard avec Remus. Harry savait qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer, le moment était venu.

* * *

chapitre fini.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

La suite... Quand elle viendra.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	16. Chapitre 16

Bonjour ceux du jour, bonsoir ceux du soir,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 16. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Des ennuis et encore des ennuis**_

Résumé : La guerre est finie, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Ayrton_

Coucou, Merci pour ta Review. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _CindyCF7_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, oui je suis cruelle =). Mais voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, Voldemort ne sait rien, il sait seulement qu'il est très puissant et le veut dans ses rangs. Mais Harry ne se laissera pas faire, ne t'inquiètes pas. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Ayrton Flamequicourt_

Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà maintenant je vais vous laisser lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 16 :

« RÉPONDS ! » S'énerva Charlus.

« Tu peux avoir confiance Harry. » Dit doucement Remus.

« En toi, oui, en lui, je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu... » Murmura Harry tristement.

« Tu as dit la vérité à Lily, n'est-ce pas ? » Lâcha le Lycan.

« Oui, mais pas tout. Je ne peux pas tout dire. Je ne lui ai pas raconté la guerre... »

Harry agita sa baguette et Charlus s'éloigna de lui. Ce dernier lança un sort de découpe et un combat commença. Cependant tous remarquèrent qu'Harry n'attaquait pas et les protégeait des sorts qui passaient ses boucliers. Charlus, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, savait que le jeune homme face à lui était incroyablement puissant. Pourquoi ne l'attaquait-il pas ? Il ne faisait que protéger ses amis et encaissait les sorts et la douleur comme s'il avait vécu bien pire.

« Je ne peux pas vous dire. Si Voldemort vous capture et qu'il découvre la vérité sur moi, que croyez-vous qu'il fera ? La seule chose que je puisse vous dire est que je suis le seul à pouvoir le tuer. » Annonça Harry après avoir désarmé son grand-père.

« Il a raison... » Murmura Lily.

Elle avait relevé la tête, rien ne servait de pleurer. Harry lui avait appris cela. _« Ne pleure pas et relève la tête le jour où tu perdras quelqu'un. C'est dur et cela fait mal mais, soit forte, sinon ton ennemi connaîtra ton point faible. »_ Lui avait-il dit. Oui, elle devait être forte. Pour ses parents. Pour sa sœur, Pétunia, celle qui l'avait traitée de monstre parce qu'elle était jalouse de sa magie. Et pour que les personnes qu'elle aimait ne deviennent pas un moyen de pression qui serait un atout pour ceux qui lui voudrait du mal.

« Raconte-moi, s'il te plaît. » Demanda la rousse au jeune Alter.

« Je... » Fit simplement Harry.

James lui lança un regard noir qui agaça Harry.

« Écoute James, ce n'est pas facile. J'ai assisté à toute la scène, je _l'ai_ vu les tuer, mais pour moi, c'est comme si c'était moi. Parce que je n'ai rien pu faire. Alors laisse-moi le temps, d'accord ? Et puis si tu avais une Pensine cela me serait bien utile. » Soupira le brun.

« Nous en avons une. » Dit Aline en agitant sa baguette.

Harry glissa son souvenir à l'intérieur et tout le monde plongea dans l'objet magique.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils en ressortirent, tous avaient les larmes aux yeux. Lily pleurait sans retenue dans les bras de James qui tentait de la réconforter. Aline et Remus lancèrent un regard surpris en direction d'Harry tandis que Sirius lui lançait à la fois un regard noir et triste.

« N'oublie pas Lily. » Murmura Harry à l'oreille de sa mère.

La jeune femme sembla comprendre et releva la tête vers celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère, une lueur de détermination dans ses yeux d'un vert si particuliers. Voldemort paierait pour son crime.

Harry affichait le même regard. Oui, Voldemort allait payer pour tous ceux qu'il avait et allait tuer. Harry savait qu'il ne survivrait pas à la guerre. Pas une seconde fois.

Il ne voulait plus perdre ceux qu'il avait aimés. Ils étaient tous morts pour lui, ils s'étaient tous sacrifiés pour lui. Sauf Ginny. _Sa_ Ginny. Il ne put s'empêcher d'aller dans son esprit et ouvrir la seule porte de la cage qu'il avait réussi à combattre lorsqu'il était à l'infirmerie. Parce qu'elle était la dernière à avoir été créée qui contenait un si gros souvenir. Il laissa le souvenir l'envahir, il se sentit tomber au sol, pour ensuite entendre ses amis l'appeler puis ce fut le noir.

* * *

 _Harry se trouvait dans la Chambre des Secrets, il était en deuxième année, il venait de tuer le Basilic pour ensuite planter le croc de ce dernier dans le Journal de Tom Jedusor. Et alors que le souvenir de celui qui aurait été Lord Voldemort quelques années plus tard disparaissait dans une lumière aveuglante, la jeune rousse allongée sur le sol ouvrait les yeux._

 _« Harry ?! » Commença-t-elle._

 _« Tout va bien Ginny. » Lui sourit Harry._

 _C'était ici que tout avait commencé._

* * *

« Harry ! » Hurla Remus, faisant revenir le brun dans la réalité.

« J'suis dans un souvenir... C'est rien... » Marmonna Harry avant que les Ténèbres ne l'enveloppent de nouveau.

* * *

 _Harry était au bord de l'évanouissement mais il avançait. Il venait de réapparaitre devant les Trois Balais, le couteau de Voldemort toujours en main. Il n'avait jamais aimé les Portoloins et ses blessures ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup._

 _Lentement, mais sûrement, il arriva aux grilles de la prestigieuse école de Magie qu'il avait toujours considérée comme sa maison. Il lui fallut une vingtaine de minutes avant d'arriver dans le hall dans l'espoir de trouver de l'aide avant de mourir. Là où il s'attendait à trouver un professeur alors que la nuit tombait, ce fut une jeune fille de quinze ans, des cheveux de feu et des yeux noisettes qu'il croisa. Dès qu'elle le reconnu elle bondit vers lui, bénissant sa retenue avec Rusard._

 _« Harry ! » S'écria-t-elle alors qu'il s'effondrait._

 _« Gin... » Murmura-t-il, des larmes roulant sur ses joues avant que les Ténèbres ne l'emmènent loin de toute cette douleur et du visage si doux qui avait été celui de Luna._

* * *

« Dans un souvenir ?! Comment cela ? » Demanda James alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de la chambre du jeune Alter et que Remus le secouait pour le faire sortir de son passé si noir.

« C'est ce qu'il a dit. » Affirma le Lycan.

« Gin... » Murmura Harry.

« Qui est Gin ? » Demanda James.

« Ginny. » Fit simplement Harry alors qu'il sentait le souvenir reprendre le dessus.

 _Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il vit fut une chevelure rousse, puis ce fut le blanc si connu de l'infirmerie._

* * *

 _« Ah, vous êtes réveillé ! » S'exclama Pomfresh réveillant au passage la jeune Weasley._

 _Harry ne dit rien, le visage de Luna et les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait vécu là-bas lui revenant par flashs._

 _« Vous allez garder des séquelles. Beaucoup de cicatrices et aussi celle-ci. » Annonça l'infirmière en désignant ce que Voldemort avait taillé au couteau dans sa chair._

 _Ginny le soutint durant tout son passage à l'infirmerie, Hermione et Ron passaient bien sûr, mais seule Ginny passait nuit et jour à le rassurer..._

* * *

« Bordel t'as vu toutes les cicatrices qu'il a ?! » Hurla James alors qu'il mettait le brun en pyjama.

« Je les ai remarquées avant toi. » Fit simplement Remus.

« Il paiera pour cela. » Murmura Harry en suivant à moitié la discussion de son père et du Loup-garou.

« Qui t'a fait cela ? » Demanda le garçon aux yeux mordorés.

Mais Harry ne put répondre que le souvenir le rattrapait déjà.

* * *

 _Deux lèvres se scellèrent. Ce n'était pas du tout comme avec Cho, c'était tout autre chose... Harry n'avait pas de mot pour décrire ce moment tout simplement magique. Peu importe que la rousse ne l'embrassait pas pour le première fois, pour Harry c'était tout simplement comme si c'était le premier baiser qu'ils partageaient. Jamais il ne se serait douté que c'était le dernier._

 _Quelques minutes plus tard, il fut convoqué par Dumbledore pour aller chercher le médaillon._

 _Puis Harry rentra à Poudlard le visage vide de toute émotion, tenant dans ses bras le corps à la fois léger et lourd de celui qui fut son mentor._

 _Une fois que l'enterrement du vieux mage fut terminé. La rousse s'approcha du brun dans le but de le réconforter._

 _« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Harry. » Murmura Ginny._

 _« Si. » Dit le Survivant._

 _« Promets-moi une chose. » Fit doucement la jeune Weasley._

 _Harry leva un sourcil interrogatif pour obtenir plus d'explications._

 _« Promets-moi que nous ne risquerons rien. Promets-moi que ma famille sera en sécurité. Qu'aucun d'eux ne mourra. » Demanda-t-elle._

 _« Je ne peux pas... » Murmura le garçon à la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. « Je te le promets. » Soupira-t-il en voyant les yeux suppliants de celle qu'il aimait._

* * *

« On le laisse ? » Demanda James.

« Non.. » Murmura Harry alors que sa main enserrait le poignet de son père.

« Très bien, on reste. » Accepta Remus, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard.

« Merci papa. Merci Rem... » Murmura le Survivant.

* * *

 _« Tu m'avais promis ! » Hurla Ginny en tentant de frapper Harry mais son poing heurtait un mur invisible._

 _« Je suis désolé... » Murmura le brun._

 _La guerre était finie et on enterrait les morts avec respect. Celui des Weasley et d'Hermione venait de se terminer lorsque la rousse avait aperçu le Vainqueur de Voldemort, la colère s'était emparée de son être et elle avait couru vers celui qu'elle avait un temps aimé._

 _« Désolé ! DÉSOLÉ ! C'EST TOUT CE QUE TU AS À DIRE ?! » Hurla Ginny._

 _« Je t'avais dit que je ne pouvais pas... »_

 _« MAIS TU ME L'AVAIS PROMIS ! » pleura la rousse._

 _« J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu... Je t'aime » Chuchota Harry._

 _« JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR HARRY JAMES POTTER ! »_

 _« Mais je... »_

 _« NON ! TU N'AS PAS SU LES PROTÉGER ! MAINTENANT VAS T'EN ! »_

* * *

« Harry ? » Demanda James.

Le brun s'était brusquement redressé dans son lit, serrant plus fort que nécessaire le poignet de son père.

« Je l'aime... Et elle plus du tout... Parce que je n'ai pas su protéger mes amis... » Murmura Harry alors que le grand vide qu'il avait ressentit lorsque la rousse l'avait rejeté puis qu'il avait oublié en enfermant son souvenir.

Il lui manquait une partie de lui et personne ne pourrait la combler.

« Merci d'être resté... » Murmura Harry alors que ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur de désespoir.

Maintenant, il devait s'occuper des Horcruxes. Il devait le faire, sinon Voldemort en ajouterait un nouveau à la liste. Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que le Médaillon de Serpentard, La coupe de Poufsouffle, le Diadème de Serdaigle, Nagini, le Journal et la Bague des Gaunt. Il n'y en avait que six. Le sien n'était pas créé et ne serait jamais créé. Voldemort croyait en avoir fait six, mais il y en avait un Septième. Lui. Et il serait le dernier. Il ne savait pas comment il avait fait la première fois mais cette fois il savait. Il savait qu'il mourrait en tuant Voldemort. Il les reverrait tous. Tous ceux qu'il avait perdu. Tous ceux qu'il aimait.

* * *

chapitre fini.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

Le chapitre 17... Quand il viendra.

À demain pour le chapitre 4 d'Harry Hadrien Rogue et le secret de Salazar.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	17. Chapitre 17

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 17. On est parti pour le blabla.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Des ennuis et encore des ennuis**_

Résumé : La guerre est finie, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _TeZuKa j_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stridou_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà justement la suite. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà maintenant je vais vous laisser lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 17 :

« Papa ? » Demanda James alors qu'Harry s'était endormi, épuisé par le souvenir qu'il venait de revivre.

« C'est étrange, mais nous ne devons pas chercher. Il nous le dira quand il le voudra. » Fit sagement Remus.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Oui. Allez viens, laissons-le... »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, la main d'Harry serrait son poignet avec une force à la fois douce et dure.

« Va voir Lily. Je reste avec lui. » Murmura le Loup-Garou.

« S'il y a un problème appelle-moi, Lunard. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Cornedrue. » Le rassura le jeune Lupin.

James quitta la pièce laissant son ami veiller sur Harry.

« Comment va-t-il ? » S'enquit Lily dès qu'il fut entré dans le salon.

« Il était dans un souvenir. Ginny, ça t'a dit quelque chose je suppose ? »

« Oui. C'était sa petite amie. » Murmura la rousse.

« Comment cela, dans un souvenir ? » Demanda Aline.

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense que c'est lui qui l'a libéré. » Répondit son fils.

« Libéré ? » Demanda Charlus qui s'était calmé.

« Occlumencie poussée. » Fit doucement Lily.

« Il m'intéresse, ce garçon. » Murmura le Chef des Aurors. « Qui est-il réellement ? » Poursuivit-il pour lui-même.

« Les enfants, après demain aura lieu l'enterrement de la famille de Lily, je suppose que vous y participerez et je ne vous en empêcherai pas mais, j'aimerais qu'ensuite vous retourniez à Poudlard. Le Directeur est prévenu. Vous prendrez un Portoloin qui vous conduira à Pré au Lard. » Annonça Aline.

Les adolescents acceptèrent la proposition qui était plus un ordre de la Matriarche de la famille Potter. Poudlard était l'endroit le plus sûr en Angleterre et ils ne voulaient pas perdre d'autres proches.

* * *

L'enterrement se passa dans le Surrey. Harry, qui ne voulait pas enfermer le souvenir de la mort de la famille de sa mère, revoyait la scène dans sa tête et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Aussi sa cicatrice le brûlait-elle légèrement, signe que Voldemort préparait quelque chose encore, mais quoi ? Une attaque ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant. Mais, le jeune Alter avait un pressentiment. Quelque chose allait arriver aujourd'hui, quelque chose de grave, mais il ne savait pas encore quoi et cela mettait ses nerfs à bout.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé la veille, Remus était toujours près de lui. Ils avaient brièvement discuté de la raison pour laquelle il s'était plongé dans le souvenir de celle qu'il avait aimé mais il avait habilement détourné le sujet sur Lily. Le Loup-Garou lui avait demandé s'il voulait vraiment aller à l'enterrement et le brun lui avait dit qu'il voulait absolument y aller, pour soutenir Lily. Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge. Il voulait être présent pour son amie mais aussi pour faire face à la perte de ses grands-parents maternels. Il écouta brièvement le petit discours d'un vieil homme assez petit, qui contait combien les Evans étaient des gens merveilleux. Ensuite, le jeune Alter déposa une rose blanche sur le cercueil alors qu'une larme acide roulait sur sa joue. Personne ne la vit hormis Remus, qui posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Harry le remercia d'un hochement de tête puis s'éloigna doucement pour aller dans la rue dans laquelle il avait vécu.

Privet Drive était entièrement détruit, mais Harry savait que quelques années plus tard, tout serait comme avant, personne ne se souviendrait de l'attaque et les habitants vivraient en paix dans ce quartier. Le brun soupira en entendant le pas léger de Lily s'arrêter à ses côtés.

« Ça va ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

« Je te retourne la question. » Lui répondit-elle doucement.

« Je vais très bien. » Répondit-il froidement.

« Ce n'est pas vrai. » Soupira la rousse.

« Qui te le dit ? »

« Quand tu parles froidement, tu caches tes sentiments, c'est quand tu ne vas pas bien. »

« Allez viens, on va à Poudlard. » Fit-il pour détourner le sujet de conversation.

Lily allait ajouter quelque chose mais Sirius arriva près d'eux en courant, lança un regard noir à Harry, ce qui le blessa, mais il ne le montra pas. Le jeune Black sourit doucement à Lily puis observa la rue.

« Venez on doit partir, James nous attend avec le Portoloin. » Déclara-t-il alors que ses yeux se posaient sur Lily.

« Vas-y Lily, j'aimerais parler à Sirius. » Fit Harry.

La jeune Evans les laissa et Harry se tourna vers l'Animagus chien.

« Que me veux-tu ? » Demanda froidement ce dernier.

« Que tu les protèges. » Annonça Harry.

« Pardon ? » Demanda le jeune Black, incrédule.

Lui qui pensait qu'Alter lui demanderait de faire la paix avec lui. Il n'aimait pas tout ce qui touchait la Magie Noire et même si le jeune garçon face à lui avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de lui faire rentrer dans la tête que la Magie Noire n'était pas vraiment une forme de Magie, il ne pouvait y croire.

« Laisse tomber. » Murmura Harry avant de partir d'un pas décidé et toujours vigilant vers le petit groupe qui les attendait.

« Alors Siri', tu viens ? » S'écria James.

Sirius courut jusqu'au groupe et ils prirent le Portoloin.

* * *

Dès qu'ils réapparurent une vingtaine de « pop » se firent entendre. Harry sortit immédiatement sa baguette à l'entente du bruit caractéristique du transplanage. Trois puissants sorts d'entraves se dirigèrent vers trois hommes habillés d'une robe noire et d'un masque blanc. .

« À terre ! » Hurla le jeune Alter à ses amis.

Il commença à lancer une volée de sorts, aussi bien Noirs que Blancs. Il pensait que ses amis lui avait obéi mais aucun d'eux n'avait suivit son ordre. Il entendit le sifflement d'un sortilège se diriger vers Remus et se précipita devant le Loup-Garou. Le Doloris le frappa de plein fouet, mais il supporta la douleur et envoya un _Stupefix_ au Mangemort qui avait eu le malheur de lancer le sortilège Impardonnable.

« SIRIUS ! » Hurla James.

Lançant plusieurs sorts, Harry se tourna avec vigilance vers le jeune Black pour le voir inconscient sur le sol. Après avoir tué un autre homme de Voldemort, il se précipita vers la version plus jeune de son parrain. Il prit son poul et constata avec soulagement qu'il était encore en vie. Il le mit rapidement à l'abri et alla protéger Lily pendant que James devait supporter un _Doloris_.

Après avoir encore tué deux Mangemorts, il baissa légèrement sa garde pour se concentrer sur ses amis. James et Sirius étaient inconscients, Remus était gravement blessé et était soutenu par Lisa. Lily allait plutôt bien, mis à part quelques petites blessures.

« Alors Alter ! » S'exclama Lucius Malefoy.

Harry se retourna lança quelques sorts Noirs que Lucius esquiva rapidement.

« Une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je vais m'amuser ! » S'écria Bellatrix avec sa voix de suraiguë.

« Tu rêves, ma vieille. » Marmonna Lily en envoyant plusieurs _Stupefix_ à la Serpentard.

Harry enveloppa la rousse de puissants boucliers et se tourna vers Lucius. Entendant un sort siffler dans sa direction, il se retourna rapidement, contra le sort et allait se retourné vers Malefoy fils quand un couteau se planta dans son flanc gauche. Il ne montra pas sa douleur et retira lentement le couteau alors que le sang s'écoulait de la blessure. Il observa lentement l'objet et vit qu'il brillait d'une légère lueur bleue. Il comprit. Mais trop tard. La sensation d'un crochet lui saisissant le nombril ne se fit pas attendre et il ne put penser qu'à une chose.

Il s'était fait avoir par Voldemort. Une fois de plus.

* * *

chapitre fini.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

Le chapitre 18. Samedi prochain.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	18. Chapitre 18

Coucou

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 18. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Des ennuis et encore des ennuis**_

Résumé : La guerre est finie, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, ne t'en fait pas Sirius va se remettre en question. En effet, Harry s'est une nouvelle fois fait avoir. Mais ne t'en fait pas, il va s'en sortir. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà maintenant je vais vous laisser lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 18 :

Lily était en train de lancer tous les sorts qui lui passaient par la tête. Elle ne comprenait pas comment les Mangemorts avaient su qu'ils seraient à Pré-au-Lard. La seule façon aurait été que quelqu'un les préviennent, mais qui ? Personne n'était au courant mis à part eux et Peter. Mais qui aurait pu les trahir ? Y aurait-il un espion parmi eux ? Sûrement pas Sirius, il méprisait trop la Magie Noire pour cela. James était le fils d'un très grand Auror et détestait les Mangemorts. Remus était un Loup-Garou dont le cœur était empli de bonté. Peter était trop peureux pour être un espion. Harry détestait les Mangemorts et voulait la mort de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et elle n'était qu'une née-moldue qui n'avait aucune importance pour le Mage Noir.

James qui était à ses côtés tourna brusquement la tête et lança un sortilège avant de se tourner vers sa gauche pour voir si tout allait bien.

« SIRIUS ! » Hurla-t-il.

Lily sursauta, lança un _Expelliarmus à l'aveuglette_ , et se tourna dans la direction vers laquelle son petit ami regardait. Elle vit Harry courir au secours du jeune Black, tuer un Mangemort et le mettre à l'abri.

Elle soupira de soulagement, et vit James s'écrouler au sol après avoir reçu un _Doloris_ venu d'elle ne savait où et le protégea du mieux qu'elle put. Elle était tellement concentrée sur la bataille qu'elle ne vit pas Harry arriver à ses côtés pour l'aider. « Alors Alter ! » S'exclama Lucius Malefoy.

La rousse vit le voyageur temporel se retourner et lancer divers sorts au Serpentard, mais ce dernier les esquiva rapidement.

« Une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Je vais m'amuser ! » S'écria Bellatrix.

La Gryffondor fit volte face pour se trouver devant cette folle furieuse. Elle la regarda dans les yeux, elle détestait cette insulte et allait la lui faire payer.

« Tu rêves ma vieille. » Marmonna-t-elle en commençant à lui envoyer plusieurs _Stupefix._

Son adversaire répliqua avec une volée de sortilèges Impardonnables que la rousse évita de justesse. Un rayon rouge fonça droit dans le dos de l'ancienne verte et argent qui s'écroula au sol.

« Merci Lisa. » Murmura la jeune Evans.

Elle se retourna pour voir comment allait Harry, lorsqu'un couteau alla se planter dans le flanc gauche de ce dernier. Cependant, il ne montra pas sa douleur et la rousse savait que c'était _la potion_ que Dumbledore lui avait donné qui lui donnait ce pouvoir. Harry observa attentivement le couteau avant de disparaître, suivit de près par les Mangemorts encore en vie.

« HARRY ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Non ! Non, ce n'était pas possible. Harry, son ami, son frère, venait de se faire enlever par les Mangemorts et serait probablement fait prisonnier par Voldemort. Elle hurla une nouvelle fois le nom de son ami dans l'espoir fou qu'il réapparaisse mais rien ne se produisit.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle se retourna pour voir le professeur Dumbledore la regarder avec un air triste sur le visage. Elle savait qu'Harry comptait énormément pour le vieil homme et qu'il ferait tout pour le retrouver.

« Nous le retrouverons, cependant, je pense qu'il réussira à partir avant que nous n'ayons trouvé le repère de Voldemort. » Annonça Albus.

Lily se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait, mais hocha la tête. Oui, Harry s'en sortirait. Elle avait espoir. Elle devait garder espoir, pour lui.

* * *

Très loin de là, dans un Manoir majestueux, assis sur un trône incrusté de rubis se trouvait Lord Voldemort. Il avait organisé une petite fête avant d'accueillir Harry Alter chez lui et en était très fier.

Dès que le garçon apparut devant lui, il sourit, ses Mangemorts avaient réussi leur mission. Même si beaucoup manquaient dans les rangs, il ferait payer à cette vermine, aussi puissante soit-elle, qui lui faisait obstacle au lieu de le rejoindre et de l'aider à gagner cette guerre contre Dumbledore.

Il lui lança un puissant _Doloris_ , mais le garçon encaissa sans rien dire, s'écroulant seulement à genoux. Alors il enchaîna avec d'autre sortilèges de Magie très Noire ainsi que certains de son invention. Le garçon finit par hurler de douleur et sombradans l'inconscience.

« Tu vas payer Alter. Je vais m'amuser avec toi. » Sourit le Lord Noir. « Mettez-le dans un cachot et attachez-le. J'aimerais faire quelques petits tests sur lui. » Ajouta-t-il en direction de ses Mangemorts.

Avant que ses serviteurs n'emmènent le garçon, il demanda aux autres de partir, le laissant seul avec Abraxas.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Maître ? » Demanda Malefoy en s'agenouillant devant son Maître.

« Je veux que tu me trouves quelques potions, tu sais, celles dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour pour notre _ami_. » Son serviteur hocha la tête puis attendit la suite de ses instructions. « Ensuite, tu me ramèneras tous les poisons possible aussi douloureux que mortels. J'ai envie de faire des expérience, histoire de voir combien de temps peut tenir son corps. » Sourit le Mage Noir.

Abraxas lui dit que tout cela serait trouvé rapidement, que d'ici le soir même ou le lendemain, il aurait les provisions demandées et s'en alla après avoir baisé les robes de son Maître.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il sentit un sol froid et dur sous lui. Il grogna alors que les événements de la veille – en réalité, il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté inconscient – et se mit en position assise. Il tenta de se relever mais n'y parvint pas. Il remarqua que des chaînes étaient enroulées autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles et jura contre Voldemort. Il entendit la porte de fer du cachot dans lequel il était s'ouvrir dans un grincement sinistre qui lui rappelait ce qu'il s'était passé deux ans plus tôt, et devina qu'il se trouvait dans le même lieu que dans son passé. Dans le Manoir Jedusor. Celui dans lequel Luna était morte.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et regarda Voldemort qui venait d'entrer avec une lueur de défi et de désespoir. Il ne survivrait pas deux fois à cet Enfer...

« Alter ! » Sourit le Mage Noir.

« Voldy ! » Répliqua Harry avec un sourire froid alors que toutes les émotions avaient déserté son visage.

« _Endoloris_! » S'exclama Voldemort, ses yeux rougeoyant de colère.

Harry se tortilla sur le sol mais ne hurla pas. Même s'il avait mal, même si à la douleur du sort s'ajoutait celle de sa cicatrice, il ne crierait pas. Il ne donnerait pas ce plaisir à son ennemi.

« Bien. » Murmura Voldemort. « _Legilimens_ ! » Sourit-il.

Il se heurta à de puissants murs de protection, insista, tentant d'y créer une brèche, mais n'y parvint pas. Harry le repoussa avec une facilité déconcertante et Tom laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Comment ce garçon pouvait être plus puissant que lui dans le domaine des arts de l'esprit ?

« Bien, tu es intéressant. » Murmura dangereusement l'héritier de Serpentard.

« Je suis plein de surprises. » Sourit Harry. « J'en ai de belles pour toi. »

« Moi aussi et tu mourras. »

« Je te détruirai avant. »

« Une menace ? »

« Une promesse. Dis-moi, aurais-tu peur Tom ? »

Voldemort parut surprit, puis ses yeux rougeoyèrent une nouvelle fois de colère.

« Comment ? » Cracha-t-il.

« Je te l'ai dit, je suis plein de surprises. Alors _Tom,_ on est surpris ? » Sourit Harry.

« _ABRAXASSS_! » Hurla Voldemort, sa voix sifflant la fin du nom de son serviteur.

Un homme accourut auprès du Mage Noire. Il était grand et ressemblait énormément au Lucius Malefoy du passé d'Harry. Il supposa que c'était son père et lui lança un sourire glacial alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant le Lord Noir.

« Que puis-je pour vous Maître ? » Demanda Malefoy.

« As-tu ce que je t'ai demandé hier ? » Demanda d'une voix froide Voldemort.

« Oui, Maître. Dois-je vous les apporter ? »

« Immédiatement. »

« Bien, Maître. »

Le Mangemort s'inclina devant son Maître et partit en courant. Il revint quelques instants plus tard avec un sac rempli de potions diverses et étiquetées.

 _C'est pas bon pour moi._

Songea Harry.

« Tu peux nous laisser. » Grogna Tom à son serviteur.

« Souris tant que tu le peux encore Alter, bientôt tu me supplieras d'arrêter. » Ajouta-t-il en voyant le sourire d'Harry.

« Je n'ai jamais supplié Tom, ce n'est pas avec toi que je le ferai. » Répliqua le Survivant d'une voix dure.

« C'est ce que l'on verra. Commençons. » Sourit sadiquement le Mage Noir.

 _Voyons voir... Sa puissance ou un poison ?_

Réfléchit le mage.

« Alors comme ça tu veux me prendre ma Magie... » Murmura Harry.

« Tu lis dans mes pensées ? C'est interdit ! _Endoloris_! » Hurla le Sang-Mêlé.

Une fois de plus Harry ne cria pas. Et cela eut le don d'énerver le Mage Noir.

« Tu vas céder Harry Alter. » Sourit Voldemort.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

Le chapitre 19, la semaine prochaine.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	19. Chapitre 19

Coucou

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 19. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Des ennuis et encore des ennuis**_

Résumé : La guerre est finie, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. En espérant que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de tes attentes. Biz.

 _CindyCF7_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà maintenant je vais vous laisser lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 19 :

Le Mage Noir piocha une potion avec un soin particulier et l'ouvrit lentement regardant Harry avec un sourire vainqueur sur le visage. Harry observa la potion avec attention, mais il ne la reconnaissait pas. Il ne savait pas si c'était un poison ou celle qui lui ôterait sa magie pour la donner à Voldemort. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors que le monstre qui avait tué tous ses proches prit son menton entre ses doigts pour lui ouvrir la bouche de force. Il résista et cela ne sembla pas plaire à son ennemi.

Un nouveau Doloris le toucha et son corps se mit à trembler violemment. Sa bouche céda et Tom en profita pour lui faire avaler la potion. Voldemort arrêta lorsqu'il ne resta plus qu'une gorgée dans la fiole avant de l'avaler lui même.

Le sortilège Impardonnable s'était arrêté depuis bien longtemps mais Harry ne le remarqua pas. Son corps s'affaissa et Voldemort sourit alors qu'une lumière dorée sortait doucement du corps du brun pour aller vers le sien. Ce dernier ouvrit ensuite une autre potion et la lui fit boire sans qu'aucune résistance ne s'oppose plus à lui.

Harry hurla de douleur lorsque tout son corps commença à le brûler. Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner en même temps que sa Magie. Il se sentait vide, sa vue se troubla, sa tête tourna, il était si vulnérable. Il sentit les os de sa jambes droite être lentement détruits jusqu'à se dissoudre. Il plissa les yeux et vit que ses os qui brûlaient mais aussi sa chair. Il frissonna et se concentra sur la Magie qui lui restait et combattit le poison.

« NON ! » Hurla Voldemort lorsqu'il remarqua le sourire d'Harry.

Il attrapa une autre fiole et la fit avaler au garçon. Harry sentit l'air quitter ses poumons mais une nouvelle fois, il combattit le poison avec sa Magie. Elle disparaissait progressivement pour rendre Voldemort de plus en plus fort et il savait que lorsqu'elle aurait entièrement quitté son corps, les poisons le tueraient mais il devait soit détruire le Mage Noir soit s'enfuir avant de mourir.

Voldemort hurla de rage et planta un poignard imbibé de poison dans la cuisse du brun. Harry hurla de douleur alors que son corps se mettait à nouveau à trembler violemment. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il souffrait tellement. Voldemort s'amusa à lui lacérer le corps avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

* * *

Ce fut un Doloris qui le sortit de la noirceur dans laquelle il était plongé. Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux pour voir Voldemort lui sourire joyeusement. La lumière dorée quittait toujours son corps et il soupira.

Harry sombra, mais Tom le ramena. Il aimait le voir souffrir, il voulait s'assurer de sa victoire. Il détruirait ce garçon, physiquement mais aussi moralement. Il ne pouvait supporter qu'un garçon comme lui puisse être aussi puissant.

Harry tenta de crier de douleur lorsqu'il sentit la chaire de son visage brûler. Il leva son bras droit dans le but de se protéger mais ce dernier fut brisé, ce qui le fit une nouvelle fois sombrer.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il sourit en pensant que ses amis étaient en sécurité. Il occupait Voldemort donc ce dernier ne pouvait pas préparer d'attaque. Le Mage Noir hurla de rage lorsqu'il vit le sourire joyeux sur les lèvres sèches et craquelées du brun et fit avaler tous les poisons qu'il avait sous la main à son prisonnier, laissant Harry à moitié conscient sur le sol de pierre froide alors que la lumière dorée continuait de quitter lentement son corps.

Cela dura deux jours, ce qui fut une éternité pour le brun, lorsqu'enfin Harry émergea de son état de semi-inconscience. Il n'avait même pas sentit que depuis trois jours il était entièrement nu, tellement la douleur était forte. Il remarqua que Voldemort se trouvait toujours debout face à lui, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

La Magie du jeune Alter se dirigeait toujours vers son ennemi et Harry sut qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Il était tellement faible... Un instant de plus à être torturé par Voldemort le tuerait, il le savait, il le sentait.

Alors, dans un effort ultime, il rassembla ses dernières forces, pensa à Poudlard et transplana.

* * *

Lily suivit le Directeur jusqu'à Poudlard. Elle pouvait entendre Remus et Lisa discuter derrière elle. Et elle savait sans avoir besoin d'écouter quel était leur sujet de conversation.

« Tu crois qu'il va s'en sortir ? » Murmura Lisa.

« Je ne sais pas. » Chuchota Remus.

« Mais c'est Harry ! » Protesta Lisa.

« On parle de Voldemort, quand même. » Surenchérit le jeune Loup-Garou.

« Il a dit qu'il allait le détruire. »

« Voldemort est capable du pire. »

« Harry est plus puissant que lui. »

« Je n'y crois pas trop. »

« Et bien moi si ! » Intervint Lily en se retournant pour faire face à ses amis.

« Mais Lily... » Commença Remus.

« NON ! C'est Harry ! Il va s'en sortir. Il... Va s'en sortir... » Sanglota-t-elle.

Lisa la prit dans ses bras et la réconforta doucement. La rousse se reprit et s'excusa rapidement pour s'éloigner d'un pas déterminé pour passer les grilles du château.

James, Sirius et Remus furent emmenés à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh leur prodigua les soins dont ils avaient besoin avant de soigner Lisa puis Lily.

Dès qu'elle fut sortit, la rousse se rendit dans son dortoir. Elle n'alla pas dîner, elle ne cessait de penser à son ami. Comment allait-il ? Que lui faisait Voldemort ? Se battait-il ? Était-il déjà mort ? Non, cela, elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé, il ne pouvait pas mourir comme cela. Il était fort et elle se devait de croire en lui. Elle devait le soutenir, même si elle n'était pas là pour l'aider avec Voldemort, quelqu'un devait croire en lui.

Les jours s'écoulaient lentement pour Lily. James et Sirius sortirent de l'infirmerie trois jours après l'attaque. Ce fut Remus qui leur annonça qu'Harry avait été enlevé par Voldemort. Aussitôt, James avait voulu aller sauver le jeune Alter, mais le Directeur l'en avait dissuadé.

Sirius avait eu une tout autre réaction, il avait frappé contre un arbre puis, après que James et Remus l'aient arrêté, avait dit qu'il aurait dû écouter Harry. Il leur avait raconté comment le brun lui avait dit de protéger ses amis. Et comment il n'avait pas pris ses avertissements au sérieux, maintenant, il s'en voulait. Ses amis l'avaient rassuré, lui disant qu'Harry s'en sortirait et qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas.

* * *

Les cinq amis étaient installés près du Lac Noir, James tenait Lily dans ses bras tout comme Remus avec Lisa qui discutait de Métamorphose avec Sirius. Tout était calme, leur coin avait été réchauffé et la neige avait fondu afin qu'ils puissent s'asseoir.

Remus se redressa brusquement et huma l'air avec insistance.

« Que se passe-t-il Rem' ? » Demanda James en regardant son ami avec inquiétude.

« Quelque chose va arriver. » Murmura le Lycan en regardant la neige qui les entourait.

Une lumière dorée apparut brusquement dans le parc, aveuglant tout le petit groupe. Lorsqu'elle disparut, tous regardèrent la masse sanglante qui gisait sur le sol blanc qui se tintait rapidement de rouge.

« HARRY ! » Hurla Lily en courant vers son ami.

Elle vit qu'il était sur le ventre, entièrement nu et le retourna pour voir s'il allait bien. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise et un sanglot en voyant l'état de son ami. Elle prit rapidement son pouls et soupira de soulagement. Il était encore vivant. Mais plus pour longtemps...

« Qu'est-ce... ? » Murmura Lisa en désignant la lumière dorée qui sortait du corps du jeune Alter pour sortir de Poudlard et poursuivre sa route.

« Merde ! » Jura Sirius.

« Langage ! » Grogna Remus.

« Non, Rem ! Tu ne comprends pas ! C'est sa Magie. Quelqu'un a effectué un transfert et il ne lui en reste plus beaucoup ! » S'écria James.

Il prit rapidement Harry dans ses bras et grimaça lorsque le visage brûlé du brun reposa sur son torse. Il se précipita à l'infirmerie, rapidement suivit par ses amis.

Il espérait seulement qu'il ne serait pas trop tard et qu'ils ne perdraient pas Harry.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

Le chapitre 20, la semaine prochaine.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	20. Chapitre 20

Coucou

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 20. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Des ennuis et encore des ennuis**_

Résumé : La guerre est finie, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Stortrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Tu seras certaines choses dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture. En espérant qu'il soit à la hauteur de tes attentes. Biz.

 _Luffynette_

Merci pour tes Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _CindyCF7_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, oui je suis horriblement cruelle. Mais tu verras que je e suis encore plus dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour tes Review, en effet Harry s'en ait sortit. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà maintenant je vais vous laisser lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 20 :

« MADAME POMFRESH ! » Hurla Lily en voyant qu'il n'y avait personne dans l'infirmerie.

« Ne hurlez pas ainsi enfin ! Que se... »

Poppy s'interrompit brusquement après avoir vu la masse sanglante que tenait le jeune Potter dans les bras.

« Par Merlin ! Comment est-il arrivé ici ? » S'exclama-t-elle après que James eut déposé son ami sur un lit et qu'elle découvrait l'identité du jeune homme blessé en lui lançant quelques sorts.

« Je... Il y a eu une lumière dorée aveuglante et il était comme cela dans le parc. » Expliqua Lily.

« Sortez ! » Ordonna l'infirmière.

« Madame, nous devons aussi vous dire que quelqu'un a fait un transfert de Magie... » Déclara sombrement Sirius.

« Par Merlin. Il ne lui en reste plus beaucoup. » S'écria-t-elle après avoir lancé un sort vérifier ses dires. « Allez chercher le professeur Dumbledore, immédiatement ! »

Le petit groupe d'amis fut mis dehors pendant que James et Lily couraient retrouver le Directeur.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore sortait de la cheminée et se précipitait vers le jeune garçon. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit l'état du brun. Le choc fut encore plus rude lorsqu'il vit la lumière dorée qui sortait de son corps pour passer par la fenêtre et partir au loin.

« Par Merlin... » Murmura le vieil homme.

« Ne restez pas planté là Albus, aidez-moi ! » Le sermonna Poppy.

« Excusez-moi. » Se reprit le Vainqueur de Voldemort.

Il lança un sort de diagnostic et marmonna des formules que lui seul connaissait pour empêcher la Magie de celui qu'il considérait comme son fils de s'é rien n'y fit, celle-ci passait outre ses protections, plus puissante que la sienne. Il soupira, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

« Réveillez-le ! » Ordonna-t-il.

« Comment ? »

L'infirmière se figea en entendant la phrase de son supérieur. Elle savait que le garçon et lui étaient unis par un lien particulier et qu'il ferait tout pour lui. Mais elle ne pouvait pas réveiller le jeune Alter. Il souffrirait trop et elle risquait de le perdre.

« Je ne peux pas faire cela ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Si, sinon il mourra. » Répliqua le vieil homme.

« Mais si je le réveille il mourra aussi. »

« Pas s'il se bat. »

 _Une dernière fois..._

Pensa-t-il.

« Bien, si vous y tenez tant. » Murmura Poppy. « _Enervate_. » Grogna-t-elle.

* * *

Après avoir transplané, Harry se sentit plonger dans une noirceur paisible. Il savait ce qu'elle signifiait et ne voulait pas lutter contre. Il ne voulait plus se battre. Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il avait tout perdu. Ginny l'avait rejeté et plus personne ne l'attendait chez lui. Enfin pas dans son monde. Ici, des sorciers l'attendaient. Albus, ses parents, Remus, Lisa, Sirius et même Severus. Harry devait le remettre dans le droit chemin. Il devait le faire changer de côté et devait tuer Voldemort. Voldemort... Il l'avait tellement fait souffrir. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

Il lui avait pris sa Magie, alors comment le tuer ? Il glissa un peu plus profondément dans cette noirceur si tranquille. Ici, il ne souffrait pas. Il ne ressentait aucune émotion. C'était comme si tout était redevenu comme avant. Comme lorsqu'il emprisonnait ses pensées. Le faisait-il réellement ? Pourrait-il à nouveau enfermer la douleur ? Le pourrait-il après avoir laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus pendant si longtemps ?

Il fut interrompu par quelque chose qui le tirait hors de cet endroit. Ne pouvait-il pas être tranquille une minute ? Son monde ne fut une nouvelle fois que douleur. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un cri silencieux alors que le monde tournait autour de lui. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il voulait retourner dans cette noirceur si apaisante. Il voulait mourir.

« Harry ! » S'écria une voix.

Il connaissait cette voix. Mais qui était-ce? Il n'arrivait pas à la reconnaitre. Pourquoi l'appelait-elle ? Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Et si c'était Voldemort ? Et s'il s'amusait encore avec lui ?

« Harry ! » Répéta la mystérieuse voix.

Elle semblait agée. Voldemort n'était pas vieux, enfin pas vraiment et sa voix sifflait, celle-ci non. Qui était vieux ? Dumbledore ! C'était Albus !

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour se prouver que c'était son grand-père de substitution qui lui parlait.

« Harry, tu m'entends ? Harry, il faut que tu te concentres. Je sais que c'est dur, mais c'est la seule solution. Concentre-toi sur ta Magie et rappelle-la. Fais-la venir vers toi. Harry, concentre-toi. Enferme la douleur, s'il le faut. » Ordonna Albus.

L'enfermer ? Oui, mais comment ? Elle était trop forte. Il ne voulait plus avoir mal. Soudain, une pièce blanche se forma dans son esprit et sa souffrance commença à diminuer au fur et à mesure qu'elle entrait dans la _prison_. Il souffrait tellement qu'il lui fallut trois grandes pièces pour enfermer toute la tortore qu'il avait subit. Il n'avait plus mal à présent et ne souhaitait plus qu'une seule chose, dormir. Il était tellement fatigué.

« Non ! Ne t'endors pas Harry ! » S'écria Albus.

Il l'avait soutenu et avait dû voir qu'il s'endormait. Ne pouvait-il pas le laisser tranquille ? Il garda les yeux fermés et le vieil homme le secoua. Il gémit puis enferma la brûlure qui parcoura son corps et se concentra sur la voix de son mentor.

« Rappelle ta Magie. Appelle-la de toutes tes forces. Ensuite, tu dormiras. » Lui promit Dumbledore.

Alors, Harry obéit. Mentalement, il appela sa Magie. Il lui hurlait de revenir vers lui. Vers sa seule et unique source.

Albus et l'infirmière soupirèrent de soulagement lorsqu'ils virent la lumière dorée s'arréter puis effectuer le chemin en sens inverse. Cela se fit lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Trois heures plus tard, ils virent enfin le fin filament prendre fin. Le brun était sauvé.

Lorsque la dernière lueur eut disparut autour du corps méconnaissable du jeune Alter, ce dernier arrêta de résister et les prisons dans lesquelles il avait enfermé son supplice explosèrent.

Il s'abandonna à cette douleur, ne sentant plus le monde qui l'entourait. Il n'était plus conscient des appels d'Albus et des sorts lancés par Poppy, qui fut projetée contre un mur. Il ne fut pas conscient non plus de sa Magie déverrouillant la porte de l'infirmerie. Peut-être cherchait-elle à l'aider ? C'est la question que se posa Albus. La seule chose que vit Harry après cette noirceur dans laquelle il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur, fut une personne à la fois familière et en même temps inconnue.

Lorsqu'elle se rapprocha de lui, elle se précisa et un seul mot s'échappa de ses lèvres gercées.

« Maman. »

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

Le chapitre 21, la semaine prochaine.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	21. Chapitre 21

Lecteurs du jour, bonjour, lecteurs du soir, bonsoir

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 21. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Des ennuis et encore des ennuis**_

Résumé : La guerre est finie, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _CindyCF7_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _LambdaOfTheDead_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stortrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Luffynette_

Hello ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Nana99_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review. Pour toutes tes questions tu verras dans ce chapitre. Alors oui, Albus est le vainqueur de Voldemort dans ce monde interdimensionnel. Puisque, cinq ans plus tôt notre petit Voldy à été détruit en se battant en duel contre Dumbledore et, a pu survivre grâce à ses Horcruxes et donc revenir avec le même rituel que dans Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu mais avec le sang d'un de ses fidèles, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas mettre la baguette sur Albus. J'espère avoir bien répondu à ta question. Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. Biz.

* * *

Voilà maintenant je vais vous laisser lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 21 :

« Maman, c'est vraiment toi ? » Demanda Harry, un sourire éclairant son visage.

« Oui mon chéri. » Sourit Lily Potter.

« Bonjour mon fils. » Fit une voix derrière le brun.

Il se retourna et eut les larmes aux yeux. Il avait devant lui son père.

« Papa... » Murmura le Survivant.

« Je suis si fier de toi, mon fils. » Sourit James Potter.

Harry se sentit rougir sous le compliment. Il sentit quelque chose changer en lui. Pourquoi ne contrôlait-il plus ses émotions ?

« Tu es entre la vie et la mort, c'est donc pour cette raison que tu sens quelques changements. » Lança une voix qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre à nouveau.

Lentement, ne pouvant le croire, il se tourna en direction de cette voix qui lui manquait tant et laissa les larmes couler sur son visage. Sirius Black se tenait devant lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Sirius... » Murmura le Survivant.

« En brume et transparence. »

« Entre la vie et la mort ? » Releva le Survivant.

« Tu es à la frontière. » Dit une voix douce.

« Remus... »

« Oui, c'est bien moi Harry. »

« La frontière. »

« Celle qui t'empêche de mourir lorsque ton heure n'est pas encore venue. »

Harry se tourna vers sa mère pour trouver à ses côtés, Albus Dumbledore. Celui qu'il avait dû tuer, celui qui lui avait tant donné après la mort de Sirius.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir infligé tout cela , Harry. » S'excusa le vieil homme.

Le brun hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il acceptait les excuses de l'homme à la barbe blanche.

« Je ne peux pas rester ? » Demanda-t-il.

Pourquoi ne pouvait-il donc pas mourir une bonne fois pour toutes et rester en paix avec les personnes qu'il aimait ?

« Tu le peux, mais je pense que tu sais déjà qu'ils ont besoin de toi là-bas. » Lui sourit sa mère.

« Mais j'en ai assez de devoir me battre. » Souffla son fils.

« Sache que peu importe ce que tu as fait, nous somme fiers de toi. » Le rassura Remus.

« Mais Teddy... »

Les larmes redoublèrent sur ses joues. C'était la première fois qu'il osait évoquer ce sujet à voix haute. La mort de Teddy Lupin avait été si cruelle. Et entièrement de sa faute. Et cela, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais, c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait jamais enfermé ce souvenir. Parce que cela lui rappelait les erreurs qu'il avait faites.

« Ce n'était pas de ta faute. » Murmura le lycanthrope.

« Mais si... Bellatrix... » Sanglota le brun.

« C'est elle qui a fait cela, pas toi. » Intervint Sirius.

« Tu as vu ? Si tu as vu, tu sais que c'est de ma faute. » Murmura Harry en se tournant vers son parrain.

« Aussi borné que son père... » Murmura Lily. « Harry James Potter, tu vas m'écouter. Ce qui est arrivé n'était et ne sera jamais ta faute. Tu n'as pas pu le sauver, tu as dû le voir souffrir mais ce n'est pas toi qui l'a tué. Tu n'as pas lancé d'Impéro à Bellatrix Lestrange à ce que je sache ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix à la fois dure et réconfortante.

« Non mais... » Répondit son fils.

« Alors ce n'est pas toi, point. »

« Je dois y retourner alors ? » Fit-il, voulant changer de sujet.

« Tu es libre de tes choix Harry. » Lui sourit Dumbledore.

« Si je n'y vais pas, ils mourront tous... Alors j'y vais. »

« On se reverra, mon fils. » Lui sourit James.

« Je vous aime. » Murmura Harry alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

« Nous aussi et nous serons toujours près de toi, là, dans ton cœur. » Lui dit Sirius alors qu'une lumière d'un blanc éclatant l'englobait.

* * *

Dès que les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent, Lily les franchit pour entrer et voir les visages défaits du Directeur et de l'infirmière. Elle regarda celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère avec appréhension, il était étendu sur le lit dans lequel James l'avait déposé, aussi pâle qu'un mort, immobile, sur des draps blancs rapidement devenus rouges.

« Harry ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante, emplie d'angoisse.

« Désolée Miss Evans. » Annonça sombrement Pomfresh.

« Quoi ? » Demanda la rousse, incrédule.

Ses yeux passèrent de l'infirmière à Dumbledore pour ensuite se diriger vers Harry et revenir vers le Directeur puis la Guérisseuse. Non ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, elle devait se tromper, ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague de Dumbledore pour les tester. Elle se disait cela, mais elle savait que le Directeur ne les testerait jamais avec Harry alors qu'il tenait énormément à lui. Elle se retourna vers ses amis d'un geste vif cherchant, avec espoir, qu'elle verrait dans leurs yeux qu'ils pensaient comme elle.

Cependant, Remus et Lisa avaient la tête baissée, la rousse crut même voir une larme rouler sur la joue du jeune Lupin. Seuls James et Sirius ne semblaient pas avoir compris la phrase de Madame Pomfresh.

Elle se retourna et regarda de nouveau Dumbledore et l'infirmière lorsqu'une lumière aveuglante émanant du corps du jeune Alter. Elle mit son bras devant ses yeux et attendit que l'intensité de la lumière diminue. Lorsque cette dernière eut entièrement disparue, la préfète en chef de Gryffondor s'approcha de l'ancien prisonnier de Voldemort et constata que sa poitrine se soulevait irrégulièrement alors que lentement ses yeux s'ouvraient.

« Harry ? » Appela-t-elle d'une voix douce en prenant sa main.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit comme s'il allait pousser un hurlement mais il ne s'en échappa que des gargouillis.

Lily vit Mme Pomfresh et Dumbledore observer le brun avec surprise. Cependant, l'infirmière se remit vite de sa surprise en entendant les bruits qui sortaient de la gorge du jeune Alter, et d'un mouvement de baguette, fit venir une potion vers elle pour la donner au blessé.

Lily serra la main du brun pour lui montrer son soutien alors que les gargouillis devenaient petit à petit des gémissements, puis des hurlements de douleur. Lily resserra sa prise et murmura des encouragements à son ami.

La Médicomage tenta de lui faire avaler des potions calmantes et anti-douleurs, mais soudain, comme si la douleur de ses blessures n'était rien, le fils de Lily et James se recroquevilla et plaqua ses mains sur son front. La rousse ne remarqua qu'a ce moment-là que son bandeau avait disparut.

 _Encore une vision ?_

Se demanda la rousse.

Les hurlements se transformèrent en sanglots étouffés alors que le corps du brun tremblait violemment. Doucement, avec toute la délicatesse que pouvait avoir une mère, car Lily avait bien compris que le garçon qu'elle considérait comme son frère était en réalité son futur fils dans un autre monde, elle ramena le jeune Alter contre elle pour le serrer dans ses bras et le laisser pleurer sur son épaule. Ce geste voulait surtout lui montrer tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait envers lui et pour lui prouver qu'elle était là pour lui.

« Arrête, je ne te supplierai pas, Tom. » Sanglota-t-il.

« Harry ! Harry, écoute-moi ! Laisse tes barrières, elles se reconstruiront d'elles-mêmes. » Intervint pour la première fois depuis la jeune Evans était rentrée, Albus Dumbledore.

Harry releva lentement la tête pour croiser le regard du vieil homme.

 _Mes barrières..._

Songea-t-il.

Presqu'instantanément, ses barrières d'occlumencie se reformèrent. Les cellules étaient cachées, tout comme les souvenirs. Devait-il les enfermer ? Devait-il enfermer les souvenirs qui erraient dans son esprit ? Ceux de sa deuxième capture chez Voldemort... Ou alors devait-il faire comme avec le souvenir de la mort de Teddy Remus Lupin ? Le laisser errer dans son esprit pour affecter ses moments de joie... Devait-il continuer à endurer toute cette souffrance ?

Il sentit la prise de Lily se resserrer un peu plus fort et il grimaça de douleur. Non, il ne pouvait plus enfermer la douleur, il allait devoir apprendre à vivre avec. Il allait devoir continuer à souffrir. Il savait que s'il enfermait une nouvelle fois son supplice, il se libérerait et il mourrait. C'est ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il ne voit sa famille. Il avait tout enchaîné et finalement tout avait explosé. Il n'y avait pas eut que la douleur qu'il avait enduré avec Voldemort qui s'était libérée mais toute celle qu'il avait enfermée depuis qu'il avait prit la potion. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour les pièces pourraient avoir des limites.

Il soupira. La voix de Voldemort s'était éteinte. Il profita de l'étreinte de la rousse et respira son odeur avant qu'une nouvelle larme ne roule sur sa joue. Il était si bien dans cette étreinte maternelle. Il soupira une nouvelle fois. Il pouvait lire dans l'esprit de sa mère comme dans un livre ouvert, elle le savait mais garderait ce secret pour elle. Tous deux savaient que James ne comprendrait pas s'ils lui racontaient l'histoire du jeune Alter.

Épuisé, il laissa la respiration et les mots que lui chuchotait sa mère le bercer. Dans quelques jours, il s'occuperait du première Horcruxe. Celui qui était à Poudlard. Le Diadème de Serdaigle. Dès qu'il l'aurait trouvé, il irait tuer le Basilic. Ainsi, un Horcruxe serait détruit et il n'y en aurait plus que cinq. C'est sur cette pensée qu'il laissa un sommeil réparateur l'emporter.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

Le chapitre 22, quand il viendra.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	22. Chapitre 22

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 22. On est parti pour le blabla.

Je suis désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que ce chapitre pourra pardonner mon retard.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Des ennuis et encore des ennuis**_

Résumé : La guerre est finie, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Selhenya Elora-Lucian Esfir_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Isis7056_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture, biz.

 _Adenoide_

Coucou, merci pour tes Reviews. Pour l'état d'Harry tu verras dans ce chapitre. Alors, Harry est dans le passé mais dans un monde parallèle, donc il pourra changer autant de chose qu'il voudra cela n'aura pas d'impact sur son futur à lui. Lily sait qu'Harry est son fils parce qu'il l'appelle « maman » instinctivement en étant à peine conscient et il a les mêmes yeux qu'elle. James le saura dans ce chapitre. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, et pour avoir mit cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est fini, maintenant je vais vous laisser lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 22 :

Près d'un cimetière se trouvait un Manoir. Dans ce lieu se trouvait le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps. Pendant cinq jours, il avait eu une distraction et le moyen de devenir le Maître du monde, mais ses plans avaient été contrariés au dernier moment. Harry Alter avait, il ne savait comment, malgré ses barrières anti-transplannage, réussi à s'échapper hors de son repère. Il n'avait pas pris la mesure de la situation dès le début, car la Magie du garçon qui osait le défier le rendait plus fort, mais elle avait finalement fait le sens inverse et Alter avait retrouvé sa magie. Il avait hurlé de rage et s'était acharné sur tous ses Mangemorts. Ils n'étaient que des incapables.

Finalement, il s'était calmé et avait élaboré un plan pour atteindre le garçon qui se disait plus puissant que lui. S'il ne pouvait pas atteindre Alter alors il devait viser son cœur. S'il ne pouvait pas le détruire physiquement, il le détruirait mentalement en s'attaquant à ses proches. Et comme les amis du Gryffondor étaient protégés à Poudlard, il attaquerait leurs familles.

* * *

Le jour de la rentrée arriva rapidement. Les blessures d'Harry étaient presque guéries et il était sortit de l'infirmerie la veille grâce à Albus à qui il avait promis de faire attention. Il était installé à la table des Gryffondor, entouré des Maraudeurs et de Lily lorsque les autres élèves entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Un sourire cruel se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Peter entrer et s'installer près de Sirius.

« Bonjour Peter ! Comment se sont passées tes vacances ? » Demanda Harry, cachant l'ironie dans sa voix et surprenant les autres.

« Très bien et les tiennes ? » Demanda le Rat après un long moment d'hésitation, la surprise marquant ses traits.

« Harry a décidé d'être gentil ? » Se moqua gentiment Lily, cachant une autre question dans sa demande.

« J'aime résoudre les mystères, Lily, et comme Peter s'entend bien avec le reste du groupe, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse un effort. » Répondit Harry.

 _Deux réponses. Une bonne et un mensonge._

Songea la rousse.

Elle avait apprit depuis longtemps que lorsque le visage de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère retsait parfaitement neutre, ou qu'il arborait un rictus lorsqu'il s'exprimait, elle pouvait dire avec certitude qu'il n'était pas honnête. Il l'était quand il était sérieux et quand ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur étrange. Généralement, la première phrase était franche. Ainsi Peter était un mystère et le brun voulait trouvait ce que cachait le Gryffondor en se rapprochant de lui. Un peu Serpentard au goût de Lily.

« Encore là, eux ! » S'écria Sirius.

Harry tourna la tête dans la direction vers laquelle son parrain regardait et il lança un regard noir à Lucius Malefoy et sa troupe.

 _Ils vont payer mon séjour chez Voldemort._

Grogna Harry les yeux emplis de colère et de vengeance tandis que le reste de son visage était vide d'émotion.

Les cours reprirent dans le calme. Devant tout le monde, Harry faisait comme si tout allait bien. Mais lorsque venait la nuit, les cauchemars le hantaient et le détruisaient à petit feu. Il revoyait Voldemort lui volant sa magie ou Bellatrix tuant Teddy. Il revoyait aussi la mort de ses parents et celle de Sirius, Cédric, Remus et de tant d'autres. La guerre ne cessait de le hanter. Ce qui était le plus étrange était que Ron, Hermione, la famille Weasley ainsi que toutes les personnes qu'il avait perdues lui répétaient que tout cela était de sa faute. Et plus il l'entendait, plus il y croyait. Ces chuchotements le suivaient la nuit mais aussi le jour lorsqu'il était seul. Ses amis pouvaient le voir trembler lorsqu'il était plongé dans ses pensées et tentaient de lui faire le plus de blagues possible pour l'entendre rire, ce qui marchait de temps en temps.

* * *

Plus les jours s'écoulaient et plus Harry pensait à la Chambre des Secrets et au Basilic. En parlant de serpent, le groupe de Malefoy avait tenté plusieurs fois de l'accoster pour lui montrer qui dominait, mais Harry ne s'était jamais laissé faire et la plupart du temps, les Verts et Argents s'étaient retrouvés inconscients dans une quelconque salle abandonnée.

En ce samedi matin, ce fut un Harry Alter épuisé qui s'installa à la table des lions.

« Salut Harry, comment ça va ce matin ? » Lui demanda Lily.

« Bien et toi Lily. » Répondit sèchement le brun.

« Non je ne vais pas bien Lily, mais je te remercie de m'avoir demandé et toi ? » Le reprit-elle avec un petit sourire inquiet.

Pour toute réponse, Harry soupira.

« Je vais bien mais je m'inquiète pour toi Harry. » Poursuivit la rousse.

« Salut ma douce. » Fit James, qui venait d'entrer suivit du reste des Maraudeurs, en embrassant Lily sur la joue.

« Lut' Ry'. » Marmonna Sirius en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Bonjour Sirius. Bonjour Rem', James. » Fit Harry alors qu'il hochait seulement le tête en direction de Peter.

« Jour' ! » Répondirent les autres en baillant.

« On a quoi ce matin ? » Demanda Remus.

« Potions. » Répondit Lily.

« Le courrier arrive. » Murmura Harry, s'attirant le regard de ses amis.

Et en effet, tous les hiboux pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle pour donner les lettres ou les journaux à leurs destinataires. James attrapa la Gazette du Sorcier et déplia le journal. Harry se pencha sur le côté pour lire celui que tenait Sirius et retint un juron. La seconde suivante, des pleurs se firent entendre ainsi qu'un cri déchirant.

Remus se précipita vers la table des Serdaigle pour prendre Lisa dans ses bras. Tous les Maraudeurs se levèrent pour aller entourer la jeune loup-garou, tous sauf Peter qui resta pétrifié sur place en croisant le regard glacial d'Harry. Le brun se pencha vers la compagne de Remus, lui chuchota quelques mots et petit à petit, les pleurs de la Serdaigle se tarirent et lorsqu'elle croisa le regard de ses amis, ils purent y voir de la détermination et un désir de vengeance. Que lui avait dit Harry ? Personne ne le sut jamais.

Le brun observa la Grande Salle, de nombreux élèves avaient perdu leurs familles et Voldemort allait payer, Harry s'en assurerait. Une attaque dans Londres pouvait faire tellement de morts...

« Voldemort paiera. » Annonça calmement Harry, alors que tous les élèves braquaient leurs regard sur lui.

Il détestait être le centre de l'attention, mais à cet instant il en profitait. Il voyait un espoir naître dans les yeux des élèves qui avaient perdu un être cher et s'il pouvait être cet espoir et détruire Voldemort alors il le serait. Il détestait être le héros, mais la population a toujours besoin d'un héros dans les temps sombres. Il croisa le regard malicieux du Directeur et il lui sourit. Il était temps de dire la vérité à ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille.

« Suivez-moi. » Murmura-t-il aux Maraudeurs.

Étant le week-end, ils n'avaient pas cours. Peu lui importait les cours, il n'en avait pas besoin. Il connaissait tout ce que les professeurs enseignaient et si pour protéger sa nouvelle famille il devait les entraîner et leur apprendre tout ce qu'il connaissait, il le ferait. Il se dirigea lentement vers la Salle sur Demande alors que ses amis se demandaient où Harry se rendait. Lorsque la porte apparut, le brun l'ouvrit et les laissa passer avant de la refermer derrière lui. La salle ressemblait à la Salle Commune de Gryffondor, tous s'assirent dans les fauteuils, alors que Harry se plaçait face à eux.

« Que se passe-t-il, Harry ? » Demanda Lily.

« Où sommes-nous ? » Interrogea Sirius, heureux d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle salle mystérieuse.

« Pourquoi Peter n'est pas avec nous ? » Demanda James.

« Tu vas enfin tout nous révéler. » Déclara Remus en serrant Lisa dans ses bras.

« Remus a compris. Je vais expliquer qui je suis, mais vous devrez apprendre l'Occlumencie lorsqu'on s'entraînera. Cette salle s'appelle la Salle sur Demande. Peter n'est pas là parce qu'il a rejoint Voldemort et parce que je ne lui fais pas confiance. »

« C'est quoi l'Occlumencie ? » Demanda Lily.

« Mais c'est faux ! Peter ne rejoindrait jamais Voldemort ! » S'indigna James.

« Nous allons nous entrainer ? » Releva Remus.

« J'expliquerai tout cela plus tard. Pour l'instant, je vais vous montrer pourquoi je dis que le rat est un traître. » Répondit Harry en demandant une Pensine et en y mettant tous ses souvenirs, y compris ceux montrant les heures les plus sombres de la guerre.

Il était peut-être un peu tard pour leur apprendre tout ce qu'il avait appris, mais Harry savait qu'en leur révélant la vérité, il serait soulagé d'un poids et qu'il n'aurait plus à mentir à sa famille d'adoption. Lentement, les cinq personnes assises se levèrent et tous, avec Harry, plongèrent dans les souvenirs de celui qui fut le Survivant.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

Le chapitre 23, quand il viendra.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	23. Chapitre 23

Bonjour ou bonsoir,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 23. On est parti pour le blabla.

Je suis désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que ce chapitre pourra pardonner mon retard.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Des ennuis et encore des ennuis**_

Résumé : La guerre est finie, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews :

 _Stormtrooper2_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Isis7056_

Salut, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite, ce chapitre répondra à ta question. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, et pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est fini, maintenant je vais vous laisser lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

 _''' Dans un esprit '''_

* * *

Chapitre 23 :

Lorsque Lily fut sortie de la Pensine, elle se précipita vers Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras. Après avoir vu tout ce que son fils avait vécu, elle se demandait comment il avait fait pour ne pas perdre espoir et tout laisser tomber.

Les larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Harry et il remarqua à peine que ses amis étaient choqués. Sirius, James et Remus étaient dans une rage sans nom. Ils voulaient aller tuer Peter immédiatement, mais Lisa les en empêcha en leur hurlant dessus.

« ASSEYEZ-VOUS ! » Cria Lily en lâchant Harry pour se tourner vers le reste de ses amis. « Je suppose que vous avez des questions. » Reprit-elle, plus doucement.

Tous lui obéirent, leur curiosité reprenant le dessus.

« Laissez-moi quelques minutes... » Murmura Harry en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

« Bien sûr... » Fit Lisa, compréhensive.

« Pourquoi ne nous l'as-tu pas dit avant ? » Demanda James.

« Je ne pouvais pas... Je ne voulais que vous me rejetiez... » Murmura Harry.

« Tu es mon fils ! Jamais je ne te rejetterai ! » S'écria le fils de Charlus et Aline. « Bon, je dois avouer que c'est dur à assimiler, mais on s'y fait et maintenant tu vas devoir m'obéir ! »

« Tu crois ? » Sourit Harry.

 _Il a au moins retrouvé le sourire._

Songea Lily.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas dans ton futur ? parce que si j'ai bien compris, tu es ici dans un monde parallèle ? » Demanda Lisa.

« Je ne sais pas, tu as dû mourir ou alors tu n'existais pas. » Répondit lentement Harry.

« Ma cousine m'a tué... » Murmura Sirius, choqué. « Et j'ai laissé un traitre devenir gardien du secret de la maison de mes meilleurs amis. Ils sont morts par ma faute. J'ai passé douze ans à Azkaban... Mon filleul avait besoin d'une famille et moi... »

« On peut changer tout cela, Siri'... » Murmura Harry, le coupant dans son monologue. « Ce qu'il s'est passé chez moi, ne se reproduira pas ici... Je te le promets. » Poursuivit-il. « Vous avez d'autres questions ? »

« Comment as-tu fais pour survivre avec tout ce que tu as vécu, Harry Potter ? » Demanda Remus, un peu sonné, après avoir découvert qu'Harry Alter était en réalité le fils de Cornedrue et Lily.

« Grâce à la potion. Si je ne l'avais pas prise, je n'aurais jamais survécu à la mort de Luna et celles de tant d'autres... » Avoua le brun. « Je n'ai jamais aimé être Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Soldat, parce que j'ai eu une vie compliquée. Mais je veux être là pour vous qui m'avez redonné l'envie de vivre... Si vous n'aviez pas été là, j'aurais laissé Voldemort me tuer. »

« Je peux tuer Peter ? » Demanda James.

« Non, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un meurtrier. J'ai un plan pour que ce soit Voldemort qui le tue. Parlons d'autres choses, s'il vous plait. » Fit-il alors que toutes ses émotions menaçaient de reprendre le dessus.

Depuis qu'il avait laissé ses souvenirs ainsi que ses émotions en liberté, il avait du mal à les gérer. Il fallait dire que revivre tous ses souvenirs en condensé ne pouvait pas le laisser indifférent. Et même s'il connaissait déjà tout et qu'il avait surmonté la douleur, cela faisait toujours aussi mal.

« Tu nous as parlé de l'Occlumencie, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Lily, comprenant son fils.

« Un moyen de protéger ton esprit. »

« Mais toi, tu as réussi grâce à la potion. » Fit remarquer Remus.

« Je ne veux pas que vous emprisonnez vos émotions et vos souvenirs, cela ne vous fera que plus mal après. »

« Alors apprends-nous, très cher filleul. » Intervint Sirius.

 _Tu as raison Harry, ce qu'il s'est passé dans ton monde ne se reproduira pas ici. Je ne referai pas les mêmes erreurs._

Songea le jeune Black.

« Très bien. Vous allez fermer les yeux et respirer lentement. En faisant cela, vous allez vider votre esprit et ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à vos inspirations et expirations. » Débuta Harry.

Le brun laissa passer quelques minutes avant de reprendre.

« Maintenant que c'est fait. Vous allez imaginer l'endroit dans lequel vous vous sentez le plus en sécurité. Je peux vous donner un exemple, dans mon cas jusqu'à mes quinze ans, c'était Poudlard. Choisissez bien. Dites-moi lorsque vous aurez trouvé votre chez-vous. » Informa le jeune Alter.

Après que tout le monde eut répondu d'un hochement de tête, le jeune Alter repensa à sa lecture sur les arts de l'esprit et chercha ses mots.

« Très bien, maintenant vous allez vous mettre devant et penser que vous érigez une barrière de pierre par exemple, mais choisissez un matériel solide et bien résistant aux attaques et aux intrusions. Vous pouvez mettre de l'or, de l'argent, ou fusionner deux matières. Je vais entrer dans votre esprit et voir si vous vous en sortez.. Je commence par toi, Lily, soit prête. » Fit Harry, pour ensuite se déplacer lentement vers la rousse lorsque celle-ci eut hoché la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris.

* * *

 _'''_ « Lily ? » Appela Harry lorsqu'il se retrouva devant le Manoir Potter.

« Ici. » Répondit la rousse.

Le brun se tourna vers la voix de sa mère et la vit, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés par la concentration. Il se plaça à ses côtés et attendit en observant son travail.

« Je vois que le Manoir Potter est ton nouveau chez-toi. » Sourit-il.

« Oui. » Répondit évasivement la jeune Evans.

« Et tu choisis de l'émeraude pour te protéger, bon choix. Je vais voir les autres et repasse après. »

« D'accord... » _'''_

Harry sortit de l'esprit de sa mère et se dirigea vers James.

 _'''_ « Coucou, James. » Murmura doucement le jeune Alter, faisant sursauter son père. « Désolé. Concentre-toi, ne te préoccupe pas de moi. Alors voyons, même choix que Lily, ton Manoir. Et pour ta barrière, de l'or mélangé avec de l'argent. Très bon choix. Nous verrons tout à l'heure si cette barrière est efficace. Je te laisse travailler, James, à plus tard. » Termina-t-il, avant de disparaître. _'''_

Il souffla un peu avant de se placer face à Sirius. Il inspira et rechercha des forces dans son noyau magique, cela lui prenait beaucoup d'énergie d'entrer et sortir dans plusieurs esprits à la suite, comme il le faisait. Il se demandait s'il allait tenir jusqu'au bout. Il le devait, plus vite sa famille apprendrait à se protéger contre les intrusions et surtout celles de Voldemort, plus vite ils pourraient s'entraîner et devenir plus forts. Les entraînements allaient être durs mais Harry était obligé s'il voulait les protéger. Il ferma les yeux et apparut dans l'esprit de Sirius.

* * *

 _'''_ Le brun se retrouva dans le parc de Poudlard, près du Lac Noir et face à lui se trouvait l'immense château qu'était Poudlard.

« Alors c'est toi aussi l'endroit où tu te sens le plus en sécurité ? » Demanda Harry en se plaçant aux côtés de son futur parrain.

Ce dernier sursauta, perdant un instant sa concentration.

« Oui, je vois qu'on a beaucoup de point commun. Poudlard a été ma maison dès que j'y suis entré et que je suis allé à Gryffondor. Tout me différenciait de ma famille et j'avais enfin trouvé ma place. Alors j'ai choisi cet endroit. » Répondit Sirius, en se recentrant sur son objectif.

« Tu... Tu as choisi les protections de Poudlard pour tes barrières. » Constata son futur filleul, surprit.

« Tu as dit que l'on pouvait faire fusionner plusieurs matières, je me suis demandé si la magie pouvait fonctionner vu qu'elle m'a toujours protégé. »

« Bien vu. Je te laisse continuer dans ce cas. Je vais voir Remus. Je repasserai dès que tu auras fini, pour tester tes barrières. » Termina le Survivant avant de sortir de l'esprit de son parrain. _'''_

Il vacilla et soupira. Remus verrait immédiatement sa fatigue s'il y allait maintenant. Il décida d'aller d'abord voir Lisa, elle ne le connaissait pas assez pour remarquer sa fatigue aussi facilement que le Gryffondor. Il ferma les yeux et entra rapidement dans l'esprit de la petite amie de Remus.

* * *

 _'''_ Dès qu'Harry fut arrivé, il dût poser un genou à terre, pour ne pas s'effondrer au sol. Il se releva rapidement et observa les alentours. Il se trouvait devant la Cabane Hurlante, entouré par la neige. Harry se demander souvent comment se passaient les nuits de pleine lune de Lisa lorsqu'elle était seule, Remus lui avait appris qu'elle rentrait chez elle avant de l'avoir rencontré, et que depuis elle les partageait avec les Maraudeurs. Seuls Harry et Lily attendaient le retour de James, Sirius et Peter.

« Pré-au-Lard. » Constata-t-il simplement pour dévoiler sa présence.

« Oui. » Répondit lentement la lycanthrope.

« Et tes barrières ? » Demanda rapidement le brun, voulant en finir au plus vite.

« Argent, or et bronze. » Répondit Lisa.

« Trois matières. Je repasserai tout à l'heure pour les tester. » Annonça-t-il, avant de se retirer avec douceur. _'''_

Il fut prit d'un vertige et se crispa. Il n'avait plus que l'esprit de Remus à voir et il pourrait se reposer. Il se plaça face à son ami et entra rapidement dans son esprit.

* * *

 _'''_ Une nouvelle fois, il se retrouva devant Poudlard. Il ne discuta pas sur le lieu choisi et se contenta de regarder des barrières qui montaient lentement devant le château.

« Salut Remus, alors quelles sont tes barrières ? » Demanda rapidement le jeune Alter.

« Salut Harry. » Répondit calmement le jeune Lupin. « Je constate que tu n'as pas de question sur mon choix. »

« Non aucune, alors les matériaux ? » S'empressa Harry.

« Argent et chrome. » Répondit le lycanthrope.

« Bien, je repasserai tout à l'heure. Continue, je te testerai. D'accord ? »

« D'accord. » Fit le Maraudeur aux yeux d'ambre alors que son ami disparaissait. _'''_

Harry soupira, il avait réussi et personne n'avait rien remarqué. Il se releva et demanda à la Salle Va et Vient un bain chaud. Il apparut et se déshabilla avant de descendre lentement dans l'eau, il se cala dans un coin et sursauta lorsqu'il eut un vertige. Il ne put rien faire lorsqu'il sombra et que sa tête heurta brutalement le coin du bassin.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

Le chapitre 24, quand il viendra.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	24. Chapitre 24

Coucou !

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 24. On est parti pour le blabla.

Je suis désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que ce chapitre pourra pardonner mon retard.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Des ennuis et encore des ennuis**_

Résumé : La guerre est finie, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, et pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

Voilà mon blabla est fini, maintenant je vais vous laisser lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 24 :

James ouvrit lentement les yeux. Cela faisait un moment qu'il avait fini de construire ses barrières et son fils n'était toujours pas venu le voir. Logiquement, il devait passer juste après Lily, cela ne devait pas prendre autant de temps, si ? Il cligna des yeux et remarqua que sa petite amie faisait de même, un air inquiet sur le visage. Étant placé en cercle, il put observer ses amis émerger et se regarder avec inquiétude, Harry n'était venu voir personne.

Soudain, les yeux de l'héritier Potter s'écarquillèrent, restant fixés sur un point derrière Sirius.

« Où est Harry ? » Demanda ce dernier, ne remarquant pas le visage paniqué de son frère de cœur.

« Derrière toi... » Murmura James.

Sirius se retourna alors que le reste des Maraudeurs se levait pour voir ce que faisait leur ami. Il était entièrement nu dans une baignoire ronde, l'eau se teintant doucement de rouge.

« Que s'est-il passé ?! » S'écria Lily, cherchant d'où provenait le sang.

Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise, remarquant que le liquide carmin s'écoulait lentement d'une blessure à la tête du jeune Alter. Ce fut Remus qui réagit le premier, faisant léviter le fils de Lily et James jusqu'à l'infirmerie donnant une vague excuse pour expliquer la blessure et laissa Madame Pomfresh le soigner.

Lorsque le jeune Lupin revint dans la Salle sur Demande en leur expliquant qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, le petit groupe se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour dîner, leurs estomacs grognant d'avoir sauté un repas. Ils mangèrent donc rapidement, ignorant les regards ou les questions des Gryffondor demandant où se trouvait Harry Alter et allèrent à l'infirmerie prendre des nouvelles de leur ami voyageur.

Lily était particulièrement inquiète pour le brun, savoir qu'elle pouvait perdre son futur fils la terrifiait. Ne rien pouvoir faire la tuait, elle était impuissante et ne faisait que tourner en rond dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor sous le regard triste de James.

« Ma petite fleur... S'il te plaît... » Murmura le Maraudeur.

« Quoi ?! » S'écria la rousse d'un ton agacé.

« Je sais que tu es inquiète, mais ce n'est pas en tournant en rond que ça aidera Harry. » Fit James, indifférent au ton employé par sa petite-amie.

« Je sais... » Soupira-t-elle, venant finalement s'installer près de l'adolescent. « Mais... Il en a tellement vu... » Tenta-t-elle de se justifier.

« Je sais... » Murmura tristement le fils de Charlus et Aline. « Je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour survivre... Et l'occlumencie ? Comment a-t-il su tout cela ? » Poursuivit-il.

La rousse secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, pour laquelle à son avis, la réponse était évidente. En temps de guerre, Harry avait dû penser qu'il devait avoir le plus de connaissances possible pour vaincre Voldemort. La jeune Evans fut parcourue d'un frisson en se rappelant du souvenir de la Bataille Finale que lui avait montré son fils.

* * *

/ Flash Back /

Alors que les souvenirs défilaient devant les yeux de Lily Evans, un sourire triste apparut sur ses lèvres, alors que les Mangemorts s'étaient réunis aux côtés de Voldemort devant Poudlard. Elle vit son fils échanger un bref regard avec Minerva McGonagall, comme un adieu, et il se concentra ensuite pleinement sur son ennemi de toujours.

Les protections tombèrent sous la puissance du Mage Noir et l'ennemi attaqua. Harry resta debout, au milieu des combats qui s'engageaient, étouffant ses émotions alors qu'un sentiment, sûrement la culpabilité, l'envahissait. Il fixa sans ciller Voldemort, qui d'un mouvement de baguette créa autour d'eux un dôme magique empêchant quiconque d'intervenir dans leur combat.

Harry ne laissa aucune émotion apparaître sur son visage. Il était prêt à se battre, il avait détruit tous les Horcruxes – même si Nagini lui avait résisté durant de nombreux mois – il avait appris tout ce qu'il pouvait et avait développé toutes les connaissances possibles sur les combats et la magie. Il s'était entraîné sans relâche, ses forces décuplées par des potions. Maintenant, il était prêt pour le combat final. Peu lui importait de survivre ou de mourir. Voldemort ne sortirait pas vivant de ce combat, il allait s'en assurer. Il tomberait et plus personne n'entendrait parler du Mage Noir. Ce dernier sourit sadiquement, pensant sûrement avoir l'avantage face à l'adolescent qui lui faisait face.

« Alors Harry Potter, comment va cette chère petite Serdaigle ? » Attaqua-t-il.

Harry ne laissa rien transparaître. Aujourd'hui, parler de ses souvenirs ne lui faisait plus rien, pourquoi devrait-il ressentir de la peine ? Il n'était qu'un soldat, qu'une machine créée pour tuer Lord Voldemort. Il constata que le Mage Noir était étonné par son manque de réaction, mais masqua sa surprise par un sourire carnassier. Les mots ne serviraient à rien. Il décida donc d'attaquer le premier.

Le jeune Potter se défendit face au monstre qu'était Voldemort. Il l'attaqua à son tour usant de la magie noire comme de la blanche. Les sorts s'enchaînèrent de plus en plus violents. Voldemort s'épuisait, mais l'entrainement intensif d'Harry lui permit de garder la cadence.

Un rythme s'était imposé durant ce combat. Attaquer, esquiver, se relever, attaquer, se défendre, être rapide, bouger, encore bouger, ne pas tourner le dos, et esquiver encore. Un sort vicieux toucha Harry, Voldemort tenta d'entrer dans son esprit mais il fut repoussé instantanément. Le combat dura, encore et encore et les deux adversaires étaient à bout de forces. Mais ils tenaient malgré tout, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de tomber le premier.

Soudain, l' _Avada Kedavra_ le toucha sans trop qu'il ne sache comment et il s'écroula au sol sous le regard vainqueur de Lord Voldemort. Il pensait que tout était fini, qu'il avait perdu, que Voldemort avait gagné.

Le bruit et la fureur qui reignaient autour de lui disparurent subitement, remplacés par un grand calme. Ouvrant les yeux avec peine, Harry découvrit un endroit blanc. Luna Lovegood et Albus Dumbledore lui faisaient face.

« Luna... » Souffla-t-il. « Al... Albus... » Poursuivit-il, ne pouvant y croire.

« Je t'avais dit que je te reverrai Harry. » Fit Luna de son air rêveur.

Sonné, Harry sourit, cet air lui avait tellement manqué... Il courut dans sa direction et la serra dans ses bras, les larmes roulants sur ses joues. Étrangement, les effets de la potion n'agissaient plus sur lui.

« Nous devons nous dépêcher, Harry. » Intervint Dumbledore, restant de marbre.

Harry soupira, il lâcha la blonde et se tourna vers celui qu'il considérait comme son grand-père. Il savait que le temps pressait, mais s'il était mort alors pourquoi vouloir courir ? Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans son regard terne, alors qu'il comprenait les mots d'Albus. Il regarda la frêle créature et frissonna sachant déjà d'où elle venait.

« J'avais un Horcruxe en moi... » Murmura-t-il, abasourdi.

« Oui et je sais que tu veux y retourner pour en finir alors, ne perds pas de temps Harry et venge-toi. » Sourit tristement son mentor avant de disparaître.

Harry soupira, résigné.

« Nous nous reverrons Harry. » Sourit mystérieusement Luna, le saluant de la main avant de disparaître à son tour.

Brusquement, il reprit conscience, allongé au sol. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il remarqua que Voldemort était penché sur lui. Harry décida de le surprendre et lui envoya le sortilège de la mort marquant ainsi la fin de Lord Voldemort.

La vie du Mage Noir s'éteignit sous ses yeux et il se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience, ne luttant plus contre les nombreuses blessures qui marquaient son corps.

/ Fin Flash Back /

* * *

Lily s'arracha à ses souvenirs et secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées. Ce qu'avait vécu son fils était si... Elle n'avait même pas les mots pour expliquer les sentiments qui l'étreignaient. Elle se colla contre James, notant son regard vague, elle devina que lui aussi devait être plongé dans un souvenir. Il tourna la tête et plongea son regard chocolat vers elle.

« Et si allait voir notre ami ? On peut dire qu'il a eu de la chance. » Déclara le jeune Potter, voulant détendre l'atmosphère.

Lily sourit et ils retournèrent voir leur fils, soudain moins inquiets. Il était vrai qu'Harry Alter ou plutôt Harry Potter avait vécu pire que ce petit incident.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

Le chapitre 25, quand il viendra.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	25. Chapitre 25

Bonjour,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 25. On est parti pour le blabla.

Béta : LycorisSnape

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Des ennuis et encore des ennuis**_

Résumé : La guerre est finie, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Stormtrooper2_

Salut, merci pour tes Review, ils seront méfiants, mais ils savent aussi que tout ne se passera pas comme à l'époque d'Harry. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, et pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est fini, maintenant je vais vous laisser lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

Chapitre 25 :

Harry soupira, il était sortit de l'infirmerie la veille et à présent, il se trouvait dans la Salle sur Demande en compagnie des Maraudeurs et de Lily. Lisa était absente, partie pour l'enterrement de sa famille, le matin même avec Monsieur Holson, qui assurait sa sécurité.

« Alors, par quoi commençons-nous ? » Demanda Lily, après que le brun soit passé dans leurs esprits pour y ajouter quelques protections.

« Savez-vous faire un Patronus ? » Demanda le jeune Alter.

« Non, on doit l'étudier en fin d'année. » Répondit James.

« Bien, tout d'abord réfléchissez à un souvenir, le plus heureux que vous avez. » Enseigna Harry, songeant à sa troisième année.

Même avec la guerre, son souvenir le plus heureux restait toujours celui de son entrée à Poudlard. Enfin il allait devoir vérifier car il n'avait pas eu besoin de produire un Patronus depuis longtemps... Il se concentra sur son entrée à Poudlard et lança le sort en informulé. Ce fut seulement un nuage blanc.

 _Étrange..._

Songea-t-il.

Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne fonctionnait pas ? Il avait toujours lancé ce sort de cette manière. Ah moins que... Il réfléchit un instant, se demandant quel était son souvenir le plus heureux depuis tout ce temps. Et une image vint distinctement flotter dans son esprit. C'était d'avoir rencontré ses parents, revu Remus, Sirius, Hagrid et Albus son souvenir le plus heureux. Il se concentra et relança le sort.

Contre toute attente, ce ne fut pas un cerf qui sortit de sa baguette, mais un grand cheval ailé.

« Un pégase ? Je croyais que ton Patronus était ma forme Animagus. » Fit remarquer James.

Harry sursauta. Son Patronus s'évapora et il se retourna pour voir que les Maraudeurs et Lily l'observaient avec des yeux ronds.

« C 'était le cas. » Répondit-il. « Mais ce n'est pas le même souvenir et je n'ai pas la même puissance qu'en troisième année, donc cela me semble normal. » Raisonna-t-il.

« C'est aussi ce que je pensais. » Lança Lily.

« Alors, vous avez trouvé vos souvenirs ? » Demanda Harry, souriant.

Tous hochèrent la tête.

« Bien, alors vous allez dire _Expecto Patronum_ , tout en pensant très fort au souvenir que vous avez choisi. »

Il décida de leur montrer l'exemple. Il tendit sa baguette, formula l'incantation et un pégase argenté en sortit. Très vite, ils l'imitèrent, mais furent déçus lorsque seuls de petits nuages apparurent au bout de leur baguettes.

« Avec l'entraînement, vous réussirez. » Assura Harry, en leur souriant.

 _Dire que je joue encore le rôle de professeur..._

Songea-t-il.

 _Je vais finir par réellement le devenir._

Se dit-il.

* * *

Après une heure d'entraînement sur les Patronus, ils retournèrent dans leur Salle Commune. Puisqu'ils avaient cours la journée, ils avaient décidé de s'entraîner une heure par soir tous les jours, même s'il fallait s'adapter aux entraînements de Quidditch et les réunions de Lily.

La rousse et James allèrent se câliner dans un fauteuil, tandis que Sirius et Remus posaient une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, le surprenant. Ils voltigèrent loin du brun, qui se retourna pour agiter sa baguette et créer un bouclier afin qu'ils ne s'écrasent pas contre le mur.

« Désolé... » Murmura-t-il. « Mais je vous avais prévenu... »

« C'est nous qui sommes désolés. » Contra Remus. « Nous voudrions te parler. » Ajouta-t-il, lançant un regard interrogateur à Sirius.

Ils s'installèrent près du feu et Harry s'adossa contre la cheminée. Les deux Maraudeurs semblèrent se consulter du regard, pour savoir qui devait prendre la parole en premier. Remus s'avoua finalement vaincu et se fut donc Sirius qui commença.

« Un souvenir m'a intrigué... » Commença-t-il.

 _En sachant que TOUS mes souvenirs sont intrigants..._

Soupira intérieurement Harry, mais sans l'interrompre.

« ...Qu'à fait Bellatrix concernant Teddy ? » Demanda le jeune Black.

 _Il faut que je me concentre, j'ai raté la moitié de ce qu'il m'a dit. Qu'est ce qu'a fait Bellatrix ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me demande ça ? Vu le regard de Remus, il allait me demander la même chose._

Songea le jeune Alter.

« Bonne question. » Intervint Lily. « C'est le seul souvenir que tu nous as caché, Harry, pourquoi ? »

« Ta mère a raison, on a vu tout ce que tu as vécu, alors pourquoi avoir caché ça ? » Enchaîna James.

 _Pourquoi ils enfoncent le clou..._

Pensa le brun.

Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir leur dire ? Il avait caché ce souvenir parce qu'il ne voulait pas le revoir mais surtout...

« Je ne l'ai pas montré, pour ne pas faire de mal à Remus. » Révéla-t-il.

« C'est une des raisons Harry, mais on sais tout les deux qu'il n'y a pas que ça. » Intervint Remus.

Non ! Il ne voulait pas y penser ! Il ne voulait pas revoir tout cela ! Il avait supporté de revoir les Weasley et Hermione mourir, ainsi que Dumbledore, Rogue et tant d'autres, mais pas Teddy. Il ne voulait revoir cela. Ce qu'il avait fait à Bellatrix pour qu'elle paie ce qu'elle avait fait le hantait. Et il avait peur de devenir l'adolescent qu'il avait été ce jour là, en la torturant. Ça aussi, il leur avait caché.

Il sortit précipitamment de la Salle Commune, ignorant les questions de sa famille. Il courut à travers le château, il voulait aller loin, il ne voulait plus voir ça. Il percuta une personne et entendit un grognement. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers le bruit, pour constater que la personne qu'il n'avait pas vu était Severus Rogue.

Il oublia immédiatement la raison qu'il l'avait fait détaler ainsi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il attendait de voir le jeune Rogue seul, sans qu'il soit entouré de Mangemorts.

« Désolé Severus. » Dit-il avant de l'aider à se relever.

Severus hésita. C'était la première fois qu'une personne l'appellait par son prénom. Il observa Harry Alter. Ce garçon l'intriguait au plus haut point. Il cachait un énorme secret qui semblait lourd et douloureux. Le Serpentard regarda le Gryffondor dans les yeux et constata qu'il n'y avait aucune haine à son encontre dans son regard. Au contraire, les perles émeraudes brillaient étrangement, comme si le garçon venait de retrouver quelqu'un qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps. Décidément, ce Alter était un très grand mystère pour lui. Il accepta sa main et l'autre garçon l'aida à se relever.

« Comment me connais-tu ? » Demanda le vert et argent, d'une voix neutre.

« Je sais que tu es surpris, et si on allait discuter dans une salle à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes ? » Demanda lentement le brun.

Une nouvelle fois, Rogue hésita. Il masquait habilement ses sentiments mais son interlocuteur avait su les déceler sans le moindre problème. Et puis, après tout, si personne ne découvrait son entrevue avec le garçon, pourquoi pas ? Il le suivit donc jusqu'au couloir du septième étage, où une porte apparut sur un mur apparemment vierge.

« Entre, je t'en prie. Vu que tu n'aimes pas les couleurs trop vives, j'ai choisi les couleurs de ta Maison, j'espère que cela ira. » Déclara Alter.

Harry soupira de soulagement, lorsqu'il vit un petit sourire naître sur les lèvres du futur professeur. Il avait bien choisi. Après de nombreuses nuits passées à réfléchir, le voyageur temporelle en était venu à la conclusion qu'il dirait la vérité à Severus. Alors, après avoir fermé la porte, il demanda une pensine et y plaça tous ses souvenirs, y compris ceux qui concernaient Teddy, sauf qu'il ne plongerait pas dans cette pensine.

« Je connais tout de toi, Severus. » Dit-il, observant les réactions du jeune Rogue.

« N'importe quoi ! » Grogna ce dernier.

« Je sais que tu ne me crois pas, alors je te propose de te montrer ma vie, mes souvenirs du moins, du plus loin que je me souvienne. Je te préviens tout de suite, ils ne sont pas falsifiés, je vais te montrer et ensuite tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu voudras. Un dernier détail, je ne visionnerai pas ces souvenirs avec toi, ils sont trop douloureux, tu comprendras pourquoi. »

Encore une fois, l'hésitation saisit le Serpentard. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il croire ce garçon dont il ne connaissait rien ? Mais si c'était réellement ses souvenirs, et qu'il avait vécu la guerre, alors cela voulait dire qu'il y avait des scènes terribles. À présent, Severus comprit pourquoi Alter ne voulait pas plonger avec lui dans la Pensine. Il soupira.

« D'accord. » Accepta-t-il, avant de plonger dans les souvenirs.

Harry l'attendit, il voulait observer ses réactions et voulait répondre aux questions de l'homme qui allait le détester pendant cinq ans, pour ensuite devenir son ami. De longues heures passèrent, durant lesquelles Harry décida de s'entraîner. Il n'en avait pas besoin avec tout ce qu'il avait acquis, mais il ne devait jamais se reposer sur sa puissance et devait toujours appliquer le vieil adage _vigilance constante_.

 _Tu me manques Alastor, j'espère te revoir ici..._

Songea-t-il.

* * *

Enfin Severus sortit de la Pensine, les yeux gros comme des soucoupes, la surprise marquant son visage.

« Je t'écoute Severus. » Soupira Harry, en s'installant dans un fauteuil vert. « Un détail, ne me parle pas de Teddy Lupin, s'il te plaît. »

« C'est compréhensible. » Fit remarquer Rogue. « C'est d'accord. Je n'évoquerai pas le sujet. » Accorda-t-il, en s'installant face à Harry Potter.

« Comment dois-je t'appeler ? » Commença-t-il.

 _Il va droit au but._

Songea Harry.

« Harry. Quand tu es en présence des Mangemorts, Alter. »

 _Si je dis Potter, je risque d'anéantir ses plans, c'est plus prudent de l'appeler Alter, il a raison. Si je dois devenir un espion, il pourra m'aider._

Songea Rogue.

« Tout ce que tu as vécu est douloureux. » Constata-t-il, simplement.

« Oui, tu as des questions ? »

« As-tu dit à Evans ainsi qu'à Potter et son groupe qui tu étais vraiment ? »

« Je l'ai fait, après l'attaque. »

« Donc, ils savent pour moi. »

« Oui et ils n'ont rien dit. De toute façon, ils devaient se douter que je te défendrais. »

« Je vais donc devenir un espion et mourir. »

« Non, cela c'est ce qui s'est passé dans mon monde parallèle. Dans celui dans lequel tu vis, il ne se reproduira pas cela. Je ne le permettrai pas. Je tuerai Voldemort en détruisant ses Horcruxes et je l'affronterai. Je serai plus fort que lui. »

« D'accord. Mais pour le moment je dois jouer le jeu. »

« Oui. Si tu as besoin de moi, je serai toujours là. Tu pourras me trouver à la Tour d'Astronomie ou ici. »

« Merci, Harry. Je dois y réfléchir, nous en rediscuterons plus tard. » Déclara Severus avant de sortir pour rejoindre son dortoir.

 _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me donne aussi facilement sa confiance ?_

Se demanda Harry, avant de se désillusionner et d'aller se coucher.

Pour le moment, il ne voulait pas croiser son parrain, ses parents ou Remus. Discuter avec Severus l'avait calmé, le jeune Rogue avait sans le savoir réussi à calmer sa magie et le jeune Alter lui en était reconnaissant. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui pose de questions à propos de Teddy, il ne l'avait pas encore accepté, et il n'était pas encore prêt.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

Le chapitre 26, quand il viendra.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


	26. Chapitre 26

Bonjour,

Aujourd'hui je poste le chapitre 26. On est parti pour le blabla.

Désolée pour cette longue attente.

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout appartient à la grande J.K. Rowling, sauf l'histoire.

 _ **Des ennuis et encore des ennuis**_

Résumé : La guerre est finie, Harry est devenu le chef des Aurors. Mais le monde magique trouve qu'il a vaincu Voldemort bien trop facilement et le Vainqueur des Ténèbres devient alors une menace pour l'Angleterre. Mais, une chose improbable se produira : un voyage dans le temps.

* * *

Réponses aux Reviews

 _Isis7056_

Coucou, merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Adenoide_

Salut, merci pour tes Reviews, oui, pour Teddy tu le découvrira plus tard. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

 _Stormtrooper2_

Hey ! Merci pour ta Review, voilà la suite. Bonne lecture. Biz.

Merci pour toutes vos Reviews, et pour avoir mis cette fic en Favorite ou en Follower.

* * *

Voilà mon blabla est fini, maintenant je vais vous laisser lire.

On se retrouve en bas.

Bonne Lecture

$ _Fourchelang_ $

* * *

Chapitre 26 :

Harry se trouvait à l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets en compagnie de Fumseck. Personne ne savait qu'il était ici. L'oiseau de feu du Directeur avait répondu à son appel et il tenait le Choixpeau entre ses serres volant à ses côtés. Il était temps de s'occuper du Basilic. Il usa du Fourchelang et entra dans la Chambre créée par Salazar Serpentard, en compagnie du phénix. Le jeune Alter fit appel à l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, et il entra dans la grande pièce, derrière la deuxième porte, après avoir demandé aux serpents de le laisser passer. Usant une nouvelle fois du pouvoir donné par Lord Voldemort, il appela le Basilic à lui, priant intérieurement pour qu'il lui obéisse.

Il ferma les yeux, alors qu'il entendait le Roi des Serpents sortir de la bouche de l'énorme tête de pierre qui représentait le créateur de la pièce.

$ _Un héritier ?_ $ Siffla le serpent ne l'attaquant pas.

$ _Je sssuis le noble et puissant héritier de Sssalazzar Ssserpentard._ $ Siffla à son tour Harry, priant Merlin pour que le Basilic l'accepte.

$ _Qui tuons-nous jeune Maître._ $ Siffla le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets surprenant Harry.

$ _Me fais-tu confffiance ?_ $

$ _Oui Maître._ $

$ _Bien, fermes les yyeux et appreccchhe dans cce cas._ $

Le Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que le reptile avait obéit, heureusement qu'il avait pensé à cacher l'épée dans le Choixpeau, sinon, il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Retenant un soupire, il lança un sort de silence sur l'épée afin que le Basilic ne puisse pas entendre l'arme et d'un geste d'une rapidité hallucinante, il trancha la tête du Roi des Serpents.

Finalement, ça n'avait pas été trop compliqué. Il avait pensé qu'il allait devoir se battre contre le monstre et même peut-être y passé, comme il avait failli le faire des années auparavant. Encore une chose que son futur lui dans ce monde ne ferait pas. Il soupira, heureusement qu'il avait posé un sort de protection sur lui, sinon il serait mort après avoir été aspergé du sang empoisonné du Roi des Serpents.

Il se nettoya, et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Albus pour lui rendre son bien. Il frappa à la porte, retenant un bâillement et entra lorsque le vieux sorcier lui donna l'autorisation.

« Bonsoir Harry. » Sourit Dumbledore.

« Bonsoir Albus. » Sourit à son tour le jeune Alter.

« Je constate que tu as réussi à tuer le Basilic. » Constata le vieil homme alors que le septième année sortait l'épée de Gryffondor couverte du sang de la créature qui était dans la Chambre des Secrets.

« Oui. Je te l'a confie. J'aimerais te demander quelque chose. » Déclara Harry.

« Tout ce que tu veux. »

« Je voudrais accéder à la chambre forte de _Bellatrixe Lestrange_ pour récupérer la coupe. »

Le nom de la Mangemort avait été prononcé avec tellement de haine et tellement de rage que la magie du jeune Alter aggissa d'elle-même, faisant exploser tous les objets en verres présents dans la pièces, les lunettes de Dumbledore y comprit. Le porteur de ces dernière n'en prit pas compte et agita sa baguette, réparant tous les objets brisés.

« Nous élaborerons un plan plus tard. Pour l'instant tu as besoin de dormir Harry. Tu ne veux toujours pas parler de tes cauchemars ? » Répondit le Directeur de Poudlard.

« Bonne nuit Albus. » Répondit simplement Harry avant de sortir du bureau et de se rendre dans son dortoir.

Il n'avait pas envie de parler des fantômes qui le hantaient et de ses cauchemars. Il voulait gérer cela seul, s'éaient ses démons, ses problèmes et non ceux des autres. Épuisé, il s'endormit sans même avoir prit une douche.

* * *

 _« Pourquoi nous as-tu tué ?! » Murmura la voix de Ronald Weasley._

 _Une larme roula sur la joue d'Harry alors qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir ce cimetière dans lequel était revenu Lord Voldemort. Devant lui, le corps de Cédric Diggory jonché le sol. Ce n'était même plus un corps, c'était un squelette sur lequel se baladait des verres de terres, alors que des mouches tourbillonaient au-dessus._

 _« Non... Cédric... » Souffla Harry, observant le Poufsouffle qui était devenu son ami au cours de sa quatrième année._

 _« Pourquoi n'as-tu pas prit le sort à ma place Harry ? » Mumura la voix de Cédric, une voix remplie de haine et d'amerturme._

 _« Je ne pouvais pas... Tout s'est passé tellement vite... » Cria Harry, la culpabilité présente dans sa voix._

 _« C'est faux ! » Grogna l'ancien Poufsouffle. « Tu aurais pu prévoir que Voldemort allait revenir. Tu aurais pu mourir à ma place, tu aurais pu me sauver, mais tu n'as rien fait. Tu as préféré me voir mourir pour ensuite pouvoir t'enfuir, pour rester en vie. »_

 _Harry se prit les mots du garçon qu'avait tué Voldemort en pleine figure. Ses mots le gifla. Cédric avait raison, il aurait pu le sauver. Mais il n'en avait rien fait._

 _Le décor changea et il se retrouva dans la salle de l'arcade du Département des Mystères. Il pouvait voir le voile. Il pouvait voir Sirius se tenant devant lui, enfin s'était son squelette et non Sirius. La forme fantômatique d'un chien noir ressemblant au Sinistros apparut devant lui, lui jetant un regard assanssin._

 _« Comment as-tu pu me laisser mourir Harry ? » Murmura la voix de son parrain._

 _« Je... Je n'ai rien pu faire Sirius... » Murmura piteusement Harry._

 _« Tu aurais pu faire quelque chose, tu aurais pu te jeter devant moi pour prendre le sortilège. Mais tu n'as rien fais, tu m'as seulement regarder tomber dans l'arcade. »_

 _« C'est à cause de Bellatrixe... » Pleura Harry._

 _« Ne te trouves pas d'excuses ! » Gronda la voix de Sirius pleine de rage. « J'aurais tout fait pour toi, moi. Je me serais jeté devant le sort, je l'aurais payé de ma vie. Mais toi tu n'as rien fait. Tu m'as trahi. Je te déteste. Je te hais ! Tu n'es plus rien pour moi. »_

 _Harry encaissa, et baissa la tête. Les mots de Sirius lui faisaient mal, très mal. Et il ne pouvait rien faire contre, parce qu'il savait qu'il avait raison._

 _« Je suis désolé Sirius... » Dit-il._

 _« Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, c'est trop tard ! Le mal est fait. »_

 _Harry voulut lui crier qu'il n'y pouvait rien, qu'il n'avait rien fait, mais le décor changea une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, il se trouvait sur le chemin de Traverse, et il tenait le corps ensanglanté de Ron dans ses bras. Un poignard transpersé le corps de celui qui avait été son meilleur ami, il avait subit de nombreux sort de Magie Noir et en particulier celui de lacération. Du sang s'écoulait à flot de toutes ses blessures et Harry avait beau jeter tous les sorts de soins qu'il voulait, rien ne fonctionnait et il savait qu'il était déjà trop tard pour son ami._

 _« Pourquoi m'as-tu tué Harry ? » Demanda la voix du rouquin qu'il tenait dans ses bras à son oreille._

 _« Je... Je... Ce n'est pas moi... Des Mangemorts... » Bredouilla Harry._

 _« C'est toi qui m'as tué ! Tu n'as pas sut me protéger comme tu l'as promis à Ginny ! »_

 _« Co… Comment sais-tu ? »_

 _« Ne détourne pas le sujet ! Tu n'es plus rien pour moi ! »_

 _« Non ! S'il te plaît ! Ce n'est pas moi... Je ne t'ai pas tuer... Non... C'était des Mangemorts... Pas moi... »_

* * *

« Harry ! Harry ! Réveilles-toi ! » S'écria James, alors que son fils se réveillait en sursaut.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Sirius, alors qu'Harry les regardait à tour de rôle.

 _C'était encore un cauchemar..._

Songea-t-il.

Ils étaient tous près de lui, même Lily, ce qui l'étonna. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant. Il se gifla mentalement, il avait oublié de placer ses sorts de silences autour de son lit, voilà pourquoi tout le monde était réveillé.

« Tout va bien, retournez vous coucher. » Répondit froidement le fils de Lily et James, se levant rapidement, évitant tous les regards, il descendit dans la Salle Commune.

Il soupira alors que les les trois Maraudeurs et Lily l'avaient suivit. Peter était retourné dans son lit de peur d'énerver le Gryffondor et de subir sa colère.

« De quoi rêvais-tu, Harry ? » Demanda calmement Lily.

« De rien. Cela ne te regarde pas. » Répliqua froidement Harry.

« Parles autrement à Lily ! » Grogna James, ne supportant pas que l'on parle de cette façon à sa Lily.

« C'est bon James. » Fit doucement la rousse.

« Non Lily, ce n'est pas bon, ce n'est pas parce qu'on sait ce que l'on sait qu'il à le droit de te parler comme ça ! » S'énerva James.

« C'est seulement comme ça qu'il réagit lorsqu'il ne va pas pas bien ou qu'il veut éviter un sujet en particulier. »

« Ah, et tu crois que ça lui donne le droit de te parler comme un Elfe de Maison. »

« Arrêtez de vous disputer. » Intervint Remus. « Lily a raison James, de plus Harry n'a jamais maltraîté les Elfes de Maisons. Et si vous aviez été plus attentif, vous auriez vu qu'il avait profité pour se sauvé et que Sirius l'avait suivit. » Ajouta-t-il.

Ce fut tout ce que put entendre Harry alors que le portrait se refermait derrière Sirius. Il marchait lentement, il s'en fichait totalement que Sirius le suive, il allait bien finir par le semer. De toute façon qu'il soit Maraudeur ou pas, l'Animagus chien ne pouvait pas connaître ce château par cœur parce que chaque jour, de nouvelles pièces apparaissaient ou disparaissaient. Il accéléra le pas et se rendit invisible.

Après avoir parcourut tout le château et être entré dans une salle de classe abandonnée, Harry constata qu'il avait semé celui qui deviendrait son parrain. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir, pas après le cauchemar qu'il avait fait.

 _« C'est de ta faute, Harry. »_ Murmura la voix d'Hermione à son oreille.

Il soupira, qu'avait-il donc fait pour être hanté par les fantômes décédés de ses proches ? Pourquoi ne le laissaient-ils pas tranquille ? Ils avaient raison, tout était de sa faute, il n'avait rien fait pour les sauver... Mais il gardait l'espoir qu'il pourrait les sauver, dans ce monde-ci. C'est ce qui lui permettait de ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

 _« Moi qui te considérait comme mon fils... Tu me dégoûte Harry, pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenu la promesse que tu avais fait à ma petite Ginny ? »_ Cracha avec haine la voix de Molly.

« J'ai essayer... » Murmura Harry, des larmes acides roulant sur ses joues.

« _Tu lui avais promis. »_ Siffla rageusement la voix de Fred.

Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Les mots faisant tellement mal. Pourtant il faisait tout pour ne rien laisser paraître devant ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille. Il se plongeait dans les études et les entraînements, enseignant tout ce qu'il savait. Il avait donné le maximum, cachant ses démons aux autres, mais il avait fallu que, ce soir, il oublie de mettre son sort de silence. Maintenant, ils savaient qu'il faisait des cauchemars, restait plus qu'à espérer qu'ils ne sachent pas sur quoi ils portaient.

Il soupira, sortit de sa salle de cours et se rendit dans la tour d'Astronomie. Il avait besoin de voir Severus, de parler à quelqu'un. Étrangement, il était le seul mort de son époque à ne pas avoir surgit dans ses cauchemars, pourquoi ? Il ne savait pas. Il lança un tempus, pour constater qu'il n'était que trois heures du matin. Il poussa un profond soupire, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre.

 _« Meurtrier ! »_ Cria la voix de Ron.

 _« Tueur ! »_ Ajouta celle de Cédric.

 _« Lâcheur. »_ Poursuivit celle de Luna.

Des larmes roulèrent sur les joues du brun.

 _« Menteur ! »_ Cria la voix de Remus.

 _« Fils indigne. »_ Continua celle de sa mère.

 _« Tu n'es pas mon fils, je te renie ! »_ Intervint celle de son père.

Il tomba à genou, prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Il en avait assez. Il frissonna. Il avait froid, il avait sommeil, mais il ne voulait pas dormir. Il soupira et se releva. Il se tourna vers la fenêtre, pensant que l'air frais lui ferait du bien. Il attendit des heures sans que Severus ne vienne. Finalement, celui qui deviendrait Maître des Potions ne vint pas et le brun dû se battre seul contre les fantômes de son passé.

* * *

Chapitre fini.

Donnez-moi votre avis.

Le chapitre 27, quand il viendra.

Biz

Gin' pour vous servir


End file.
